White Love, for White Lily
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: "Aku juga ingin seperti itu… tulus memberikan apa yang telah di gariskan oleh takdir…"/"Naruto—"/"Momiji… tumbuh dan pergi seperti diriku…"/Ketika egois tak ada artinya lagi... dan ketulusan menjadi kunci terakhir. Warn: FemNaru, Zaman Meiji, Japaness Culture. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

***White Love for White Lily***

**#**

**.**

.

**.**

* * *

><p>Musim Gugur, Zaman Meiji<p>

Hembusan angin pagi terasa mengusik kenyamanannya saat ini. Tertidur pulas diatas sebuah futon hangat, dan bergelung nyaman dibawah kehangatan selimut putih nan tebal.

Angin musim gugur selalu seperti ini. Membawa hawa dingin, yang tentu saja sangat mengusiknya. Ditambah lagi, sinar mentari pagi yang mencuri celah dari balik _fusuma_ yang langsung menghadap pemandangan taman belakang rumah.

Bola mata sekelam malam tak berbintang itu, nampak membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya. Menampilkan kilau dingin dan wibawanya.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengusap pelan kedua belah matanya, yang masih terasa berat.

_Tok… tok… tok…!_

Namun tiba-tiba, sesuatu mengusik ketentraman ritual bangun pagi-nya.

"Sasuke-_sama!_ Sasuke-_sama!_"

Pria tampan, bermarga bangsawan terkenal Uchiha itu, hanya bisa mendengus pelan, sebelum mengizinkan si pemilik suara masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya, masuk." ucapnya malas, seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah _fusuma _yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan suara keras dari balik sana.

_Greeeek!_

"Sasuke-_sama!_ Gawat! Ada berita penting!" teriak seorang pemuda tinggi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas ada dimana.

Sasuke memngernyit bingung.

"Berita penting? Apa maksudmu?" desis pria itu tidak suka dipermainkan.

Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengatakan suatu hal, yang diyakininya akan membuat sang majikan terbelalak kaget.

Mata coklat tua pemuda itu menatap serius sang majikan, kemudian berkata.

"Sakura-_sama_… ditemukan pingsan tadi pagi…"

Sama persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang, mata sekelam malam itu, terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

White Love, for White Lily

*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Romance, & Hurt/Comfort

Rate; T

SasufemNaru, SasuSaku (not slight) slight SuiKarin

This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

><p><strong>At Morning<strong>

Suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ditambah lagi, yang sedang terburu-buru adalah Tuan Muda rumah mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dimana mereka menemukan, Sakura?" tanya pria itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Pemuda disebelahnya menoleh, lalu terlihat sedang berpikir, mengingat-ngingat.

"Emm… menurut informasi yang diberikan oleh pelayan rumah. Sakura-_sama_ ditemukan pingsan di dekat kolam ikan, di taman belakang rumah, dekat kamarnya." Jawab pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bangsawan yang sangat mewah, pintu gerbang rumah itu segera terbuka, saat para penjaga nya melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama!_" sapa mereka sambil ber-_ojigi_ singkat. Sasuke tak menghiraukan mereka, yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah 'Temui Sakura'. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya cemas tak karuan.

"Sasuke-_sama!"_

Nampak, seorang gadis seumuran pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu, tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke yang berhenti di koridor rumah tradisional itu.

"Karin?" Suigetsu mengernyit heran.

Gadis bernama Karin itu, melirik tajam pemuda di sebelah 'Tunangan' majikannya, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan, setelah berlari-lari dari rumahnya, ke rumah 'Tunangan'nya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Karin! Dimana Sakura sekarang?" teriak Sasuke cemas.

Pelayan yang bernama Karin itu, tampak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang kelewat kasar.

"A-ano, Sasuke-_sama_… Sakura-_sama _sekarang sedang di periksa oleh tabib di kamarnya. Apa anda ingin ke sa-"

"Antarkan aku segera ke kamarnya!"

Karin bergidik ngeri.

"B-baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_. Kamar Sakura-_sama_ lewat sini," Karin membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, lalu berjalan.. atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi berlari dengan terburu-buru ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's PoV<strong>

Aku terus berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah dimana Sakura berada. Yang katanya, dia sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya.

Astaga… perasaan ku sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Bodoh! Semoga saja, perasaan ku kali ini tidak benar.

Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang. Pagi-pagi sudah berlari-lari ke tempat tunangan ku berada, berteriak tidak jelas pada pelayan pribadi tunangan ku, dan sekarang... berlari-larian di koridor rumahnya, membuat gaduh seisi rumah ini. Ck, sial!

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Sasuke-_sama_… sekarang, kita sudah sampai di kamar Sakura-_sama_… hosh… hosh.. hosh…"

Ku tatap _fusuma_ berwarna merah muda itu, benda itu di tutup dari dalam, dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara para tabib keluarga ini, yang terdegar sangat panik.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Punggungku merosot, ketika aku merasakan ada sebuah tiang kayu berada dibelakang punggungku. Bisa kurasakan sekarang, kaki ku gemetaran. Seolah mengisyaratkan, kalau aku sekarang sangatlah cemas, sampai kedua kaki ini bergetar hebat. Emm… atau mungkin, karna aku terlalu banyak berlari?

"Sasuke-_sama_…" panggil seseorang. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Karin yang sedang membungkuk menatap ku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Hn?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya. Aku menggeleng acuh, dan kembali menundukkan wajahku. Kami-_sama_…

"Tapi, Sasuke-_sama_… wajah anda terlihat sangat… pucat… Apa anda ingin saya buatkan teh hangat?" tawar Karin, lagi-lagi aku mendongak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Karin tersenyum lembut, dan beberapa detik kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Kembali kutundukkan wajahku, yang Karin katakan tadi sangat pucat. Tentu saja, aku berlari-lari dari rumah ku, yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari kediaman tunangan ku ini, saking cemasnya.

Ya, tunanganku. Haruno Sakura adalah tunangan ku. Tunangan yang sangat ku cintai.

Sebenarnya, dari kecil ia sudah mengidap suatu penyakit langka. Penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya itu semakin lama, semakin parah. Para tabib keluarga ini sudah berusaha mati-matian, agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa tunangan ku ini.

Mereka bilang, penyakit Sakura ini bukan berasal dari tempat kami berada. Konohagakure.

Para tetua pernah berkata, penyakit ini bukanlah penyakit biasa. Penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat-obatan, atau tanaman herbal. Penyakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan tanaman sihir, yang berarti penyakit yang diderita Sakura adalah penyakit, yang ditimbulkan oleh pengaruh sihir seseorang.

Aku sama sekali tak habis pikir. Memangnya Sakura pernah berbuat apa? Sehingga, seseorang dengan seenaknya menanamkan sebuah penyakit yang sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat-obatan biasa, ke dalam tubuh rapuhnya! Aaarrgghh!

_Greeek!_

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menghampiri seorang tabib terkenal yang tadi memeriksa Sakura di dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sakura?" tanya ku cepat. Si tabib yang bernama Shizune itu menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, perasaan ku sekarang sangat tidak enak…

"Sasuke-_sama_… anda sekarang tidak usah cemas lagi.. keadaan Sakura-_sama_, sudah lumayan membaik. Dia sudah bisa merespon kinerja otaknya. Sekarang, dia sedang tidur nyenyak, setelah diberi obat bius…" jelas Shizune yang diiringi dengan senyuman lembut wanita beriris onyx sepertiku.

'_Kami-sama… terima kasih banyak_…' batinku lega. Tubuhku dengan lemasnya terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangan ku menutupi wajahku, yang terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

"Tapi… sepertinya, penyakit Sakura-_sama_, sudah menyebar luas hingga ke daerah vital nya." Aku terbelalak kaget. "Dan itu membuat kami para tabib, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa mengobatinya, Sasuke-_sama_… penyakit ini sudah terlampau parah… Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah… berdoa… hanya itu…"

Baru saja aku meraskan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sekarang? Aku diliputi ketakutan dan kesedihan… Kami-_sama_… berhentilah bermain-main pada kami…

Aku tertunduk lesu. Kedua mata onyx-ku, yang biasanya selalu menatap tajam dan angkuh lawan bicara ku… sekarang hanya bisa menatap sendu, dan kosong, tanpa harapan.

"Dengan kata lain… Sakura-_sama_… sudah mendekati ajalnya…"

Jantung ku serasa berhenti berdetak, sekarang juga.

Sakura… Tunangan ku… wanita yang sangat kucintai, melebihi apapun di dunia ini… akan segera dijemput oleh dewa kematian…

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan.

Ia yang selalu tersenyum ramah padaku… akan segera dijemput oleh kematian…

Bibir ranumnya yang selalu melengkungkan senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat…

Cristal emerald, yang tak perduli, meski ia sesakit apapun… ia akan tetap bersinar… meskipun itu menyakitinya…

Jemari lentik, yang membuatku ketagihan untuk selalu membuatnya menyentuh, dan membelai rambut raven ku…

Kening lebar, yang selalu membuatku betah untuk menciumnya berlama-lama…

Dalam beberapa waktu kedepan… semua keindahan itu akan sirna… hilang, bagai serpihan daun kering yang terinjak.. kenangan kami… semua itu akan hancur… musnah… dan pasti akan selalu membuatku tersiksa… aku sangat mencintainya…

Tubuh ku bergetar hebat… kelopak mataku mulai basah oleh sesuatu… ya, itu air mata… Aku menangis…

"Apa… tidak ada cara lain.. untuk membebaskannya dari penyakit, itu, heh?" tanya ku dengan suara yang bergetar. Walaupun, aku sudah menahannya mati-matian… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur dilanda kesedihan…

Shizune terdiam lama. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya… sepertinya sebuah mitos bisa membantu kita dalam masalah ini, Sasuke-_sama…_" jawab Shizune, kepalaku langsung mendongak ke arahnya. Menatapnya serius.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan padaku!" Shizune melangkah mundur sekali, menghindari teriakan ku yang terlampau kasar (daripada yang sebelumnya) padanya.

Shizune menatap ku takut-takut. Tapi, aku tak perduli. Yang ada di kepalaku sekarang adalah, '_Selamatkan Sakura!'_… tak ada yang lain…

"Tap-tapi… itu akan membutuhkan perasaan, Sasuke-_sama_… dan juga… nyawa anda, sebagai tameng nya…"

Mataku menatap Shizune tajam. Membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tak perduli pada nyawaku… ataupun perasaan ku, yang seluruhnya hanya diisi oleh rasa cintaku, pada Sakura… Kau mengerti?" desis ku tajam, sambil menunjuk wajahnya kesal. Atau mungkin marah…

"*glek*" Shizune tersenyum canggung ke arahku. "B-baiklah… sekarang, saya mohon… anda ikut ke ruang kerja saya… ada beberapa hal penting, yang harus sampaikan pada anda, Sasuke-_sama_…"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, seraya menurunkan jari telunjuk ku, yang tadi dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajahnya secara terang-terangan…

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Shizune langsung berjalan lebih dulu, didepanku. Membimbing ku ke tempat kerja nya.

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p><strong>Normal's PoV<strong>

**In Shizune's Room**

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Dimana-mana tumpukan kertas dan buku menghiasi ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap datar, semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan wanita di sebelahnya, yang 'sedikit' lebih tua darinya, yang menatap tumpukan berantakan itu dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Maaf, kalau tempat ini mengganggu penglihatanmu, Sasuke-_sama…_ Akhir-akhir ini, saya sangat sibuk dengan penelitian penyakit Sakura-_sama_… sehingga saya sendiri lupa untuk membersihkan ruang kerja ini…" aku Shizune, dengan cengiran tidak enaknya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek. "Aku tak perduli dengan ruangan mu ini… Sekarang, cepat beritahukan aku hal-hal penting yang kau katakan tadi…"

Shizune mendengus pelan. Dalam hati, ia menggerutu, kenapa wanita secantik, dan seramah Sakura, bisa tahan bertunangan dengan pemuda dingin nan angkuh ini? Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya apa. Yang tahu, hanyalah Tuhan, dan Sakura sendiri.

Shizune berjalan terburu-buru ke arah sebuah tumpukan buku, dan gulungan kertas tua di sudut kiri meja kerjanya, yang sama berantakannya dengan ruangan miliknya itu.

Tangan lentiknya, dengan sigap membuka dan menganalisa buku ataupun gulungan yang tengah ia cari itu. Apakah itu benar buku, atau gulungan yang sedang ia cari?

Sasuke dengan bosan menunggu wanita itu, mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu itu apa.

Tak berapa lama, mata onyx wanita itu berbinar ria. Sepertinya, ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari tadi.

"Ah, dapat!" seru wanita itu, seraya mengacungkan sebuah gulungan tua yang berwarna biru keemasan, dengan sebuah tulisan berhuruf kanji, tercetak di sampul putih, gulungan berwarna biru keemasan itu.

Shizune tersenyum tipis, saat mendapati gulungan tua bersampul biru keemasan itu, berada di bawah tumpukan gulungan dan bukunya yang lain.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan kedatarannya. Shizune kembali tersenyum senang. Dan itu membuat Sasuke, sedikit merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu.

Shizune menatap tajam sebuah gulungan tua itu. Sepertinya, ia harus menggunakan 'sedikit' sihir di sini, untuk membuka ikatan sihir yang melingkari badan tengah gulungan itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_… sepertinya, saya harus menggunakan 'sedikit' sihir di sini." Jelas Shizune seraya bersiap membuat sebuah segel di tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Sihir? Untuk apa?" tanya pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu. Shizune melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan, _'beritahu-aku-sekarang-juga-aku-paling-benci-menunggu-dan-penasaran-seperti-ini'_

Shizune menghela nafas maklum. Keringat dingin, meluncur mulus, dari pelipisnya.

"Err… Begini, Sasuke-_sama_… Di gulungan ini, digunakan kekkai yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan sihir. Maka dari itu, saya perlu menggunakan sihir, untuk bisa membuka segel kekkai sihir ini." Jelas Shizune panjang lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hn, kalau begitu, cepatlah… aku bosan menunggu terus…" gumam pria itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan datar nan malas, yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Shizune segera merapalkan sebuah kalimat sihir, atau bisa juga disebut mantra, dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah siap, membentuk segitiga.

"_Yon no futsu kekkai! Kenko no futsu yon kekkai!" _seru Shizune. Dalam sekejap, kertas yang bertulisakan huruf kanji 4 segel kekkai itu, terbakar tanpa merusak bagian gulungan yang lain.

Sasuke menatap takjub, pelepas segel sihir yang digunakan Shizune tadi. Rupanya, ia mulai tertarik dengan ilmu sihir.

"Apa itu sudah bisa dibuka, heh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gulungan tua itu. Namun sayangnya… Shizune tak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, melainkan, ia malah melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"_Yon futsu! Kei no kekkai!"_

Tiba-tiba saja, gulungan tua itu, terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sebuah gambar atau, bisa juga disebut dengan lukisan. Di samping kanan dan kiri lukisan itu terbapat sebuah tulisan-tulisan tangan manusia.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Shizune, yang sedang membaca dengan serius tulisan berhuruf kanji di gulungan tua, tersebut.

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pertanyaannya itu, dijawab oleh Shizune, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan tua itu.

"Hm… sepertinya ini cerita mitos itu. Dan sepertinya lagi… gulungan tua ini, ditulis dan digambarkan secara rinci, oleh pembuat gulungan ini." Jawab Shizune, suaranya merendah, seakan sedang menakut-nakuti Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Malahan, Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan isi dari gulungan tua, yang tengah dibaca oleh Shizune.

"Ah, lihat! Ada nama pembuat nya!" seru Shizune, seraya menunjuk sebuah nama, yang terletak di pojok kiri bawah, gulungan tua itu.

"Namikaze… Minato…?" baca Sasuke dengan alis berkerut, merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Na-namikaze Minato?" seru Shizune tak percaya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit penasaran.

"Hm? Memangnya, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke (lagi).

Mata onyx Shizune, masih terbelalak tak percaya.

"D-dia adalah…"

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah… pembuat gulungan ini…"

#gubrak!

"Shizune! Berhenti bermain-main! Aku serius, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke kalap. Membuat Shizune cengengesan tak bersalah.

"Hehehe… maaf, Sasuke-_sama_… saya cuma mencairkan suasana… hehehe… _Gomen ne…_"

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Shizune.

"B-baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_… saya akan serius…" ucap Shizune yang merasa dirinya, dihadiahi oleh tatapan membunuh oleh sang Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah! Jangan bermain-main, lagi!"

Shizune mengangguk paham, dan kembali membaca isi dari gulungan tua itu. Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya pria tampan itu. Shizune terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pria tampan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hm… menurut mitos yang beredar… Dia adalah orang pertama, yang berusaha mendapatkan lily putih dari tangan seekor siluman, yang konon katanya…-"

"Tunggu sebentar…" sela Sasuke. "Lily putih?"

Shizune mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Ya, Lily putih."

"Tanaman apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya (lagi).

"Itu, adalah sejenis tanaman, yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir penyembuh paling dahsyat dimuka bumi ini.

Kata beberapa tabib, yang pernah mengajarkan saya ilmu ini… Lily putih itu, bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit… tidak terkecuali, penyakit yang sedang diderita Sakura-_sama_… bahkan, menurut informasi yang ada di gulungan ini… Lily itu, dapat membuat orang yang memakainya menjadi hidup abadi… tapi, ada juga yang mengatakan… kalau tanaman itu, juga bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati…" jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

Sasuke tak dapat berkutik lagi. Semua perkataan Shizune terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit? Juga penyakit akibat sihir, seperti Sakura? Astaga, ia harus mendapatkan tanaman itu…

"Aku harus mendapatkannya!" gumam Sasuke berapi-api. Shizune menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi, untuk bisa mendapatkan Lily itu… anda harus mengorbankan apa, yang anda punya saat itu juga… tak ada alasan…" ucap Shizune lirih. Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Shizune?"

Shizune terdiam lama.

"Anda pasti akan tau, jika saat itu benar-benar tiba…"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Shizune dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dasar aneh…" gumam Sasuke lagi.

Shizune melirik Sasuke tajam, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu, Lily itu dijaga oleh siluman yang di gulungan ini, sama sekali tidak disebutkan siluman jenis apa itu… yang jelas… siluman ini suka ketenangan…

Dan disini juga dituliskan, kalau siluman ini selalu bicara terang-terangan, juga ekspresinya mudah terbaca… tapi, jangan pernah meremehkan mereka, kalau mereka sedang marah besar… begitu katanya…" jelas wanita itu seraya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Shizune menggeleng tidak.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-_sama_…" gumam wanita itu, masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

"Lanjutkan…"

Shizune mengangguk. Lalu, kembali membaca kelanjutan tulisan yang ada di gulungan itu.

Telunjuk nya bergerak, mengikuti alur membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, mata onyx Shizune, menemukan sesuatu, yang sangat menguntungkan pencarian Lily, yang ingin mereka cari itu.

"Emm… ah!"

"Ada apa lagi, Shizune?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Membuat, Shizune menoleh cepat ke arah sang pria tampan.

"Di gulungan ini disebutkan, kalau letak Lily itu berada di sebelah barat Hutan Terlarang… berada tepat di tengah-tengah gunung yang…-"

"Jadi, Lily itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah gunung Hutan Terlarang, heh?"

Lagi-lagi Shizune mengangguk membenarkan.

"Benar, Sasuke-sama…" jawab Shizune. "Lebih tepatnya lagi, Lily itu berada di sebuah portal, menuju dimensi lain. Nah, portal itu sendiri, berada di tengah-tengah gunung.

Dengan kata lain… untuk mendapatkan lily itu… anda harus masuk kedalam portal, yang terletak di antara kedua buah gunung Sukiyama dan Kedo."

Sasuke terdiam lama. Mencoba mencerna satu-persatu semua kalimat, yang terlontar dari bibir ranum, milik wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hm… Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain, tentang dimana tempat portal itu berada?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Shizune kembali membaca kelanjutan dari tulisan yang ia baca sebelumnya. Sasuke terdiam, menunggu hasil pencarian yang dilakukan oleh Shizune.

Shizune sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda pencarian pada paragraf-paragraf yang ia baca, berbuah nihil.

Gerakan itu terus ia lakukan, sampai pada paragraf terakhir. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng kan kepalanya, kali ini bertanda, bahwa ia sedang kecewa.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_sama…_ saya tak menemukan informasi apapun tentang dimana letak portal itu berada… Maaf…" lirih Shizune kecewa.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kecewa dari Shizune, hanya bisa menghela nafas bingung. Beberapa ucapan, dari Shizune tadi mengusik jalan pikirannya.

"Jadi… tak ada informasi lain, tentang hal itu?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya, seperti merasa jalan hidupnya, hanya satu. Yaitu, kematian.

Shizune menggeleng pasrah.

"Tak ada, Sasuke-_sama_… Maafkan saya…"

Shizune tertunduk, merasa pencariannya ini tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Bukan hasil, yang ingin mereka dapatkan, melainkan rasa lelah, dan kecewa, yang terus menghantui sanubari mereka.

Kalau mereka sama sekali tak tahu dimana letak portal itu berada, berarti, sama saja mereka membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang Lily itu.

Bayangkan saja. Tempat dimana portal itu berada, sangatlah luas. Hal itu memperlukan waktu yang sangat lama, untuk mencari dimana portal itu berada. Bersembunyi diantara bebatuan, dan pepohonan, yang seperti jalan tak berujung.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, optimis. Seakan menentang takdir yang telah menghadang dirinya. Sasuke menatap Shizune yang tengah tertunduk lesu tanpa gairah hidup.

"Aku akan mencari sendiri portal itu…"

Satu kalimat itu meluncur mulus, dari bibir tipis pria yang bermarga bangsawan Uchiha ini.

Shizune langsung mendongak, dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-anda bercanda, Sasuke-_sama?_"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hah? Anda pasti akan kewalahan menangani hal ini sendiri, tanpa informasi yang lebih jelas! Apalagi, letak portal masih belum jelas ada dimana!" teriak Shizune, mencoba menurunkan semangat Sasuke, yang sepertinya, sudah sangat yakin dengan jalan yang akan ditempuh pria itu nanti.

"Tapi sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi selain ini, untuk menyelamatkan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah dari Shizune. Membuat wanita itu terdiam tak berdaya.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin Sasuke-_sama!_ Anda tak mungkin mencari nya dalam informasi sesedikit ini! Anda membutuhkan lebih! Tunggu lah, sampai saya menemukan informasi lain!" balas Shizune setelah sadar dari ketidak-berdayaannya.

"DAN KAU MENGATAKANNYA, PADA SESEORANG YANG SEDANG CEMAS DENGAN KEADAAN TUNANGANNYA, HAH?"

Shizune tersentak kaget.

"Menunggu? Menunggu sampai kau mendapatkan informasi lain? Sementara Sakura sudah berada di ambang pintu kematian?"

Shizune terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sakura sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Shizune! Dia butuh hal yang pasti! Sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya! Apapun itu! Meskipun informasi yang kita dapatkan, masih sangatlah sedikit! Tapi kita perlu mencobanya, Shizune!"

Shizune masih terdiam. Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, sehabis berteriak pada wanita itu.

Shizune memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan tajam Uchiha dihadapannya ini. Tatapan yang menuntut akan pengertian seorang murid, dari tabib terkenal.

"Ini pengecualian, Shizune…" desis Sasuke. "pengecualian… untuk nyawa Sakura… dia membutuhkan tanaman ini secepatnya… Dia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi…"

Shizune memejamkan matanya erat. Bibir ranumnya terkatup rapat tak berkutik. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membantah perkataan tunangan pasiennya. Semua perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, memang benar adanya.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi. Keadaan wanita itu semakin memburuk. Penyakitnya sudah semakin sering kambuh. Dan itu, sangatlah bahaya bagi si penderita. Apalagi, Sakura mempunyai tubuh yang lemah. Mudah terserang penyakit lain.

Tapi… apakah benar? Jika ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan calon penerus keluarga bangsawan Uchiha yang terkenal, untuk mencari tanaman Lily putih ini, demi seorang tunangan sakit-sakitan seperti Sakura? Mempertaruhkan nyawanya, yang sangat berharga, hanya untuk mendapatkan sekuntum Lily putih yang letaknya saja, sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Sasuke sendiri.

Jika ia memutuskan ini dengan secara sepihak… ia juga yang nanti akan disalahkan…

Semuanya serba salah… Ia benar-benar tak tahu, harus melakukan apa… Ini sudah diluar kendalinya, sebagai seorang tabib.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan ku… aku akan pergi sendiri… tanpa pengawal… dan aku tidak membutuhkan pertolongan mu sama sekali, untuk ke sana… Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya sendiri…" tantang Sasuke, seraya berbalik, dan berjalan menuju _fusuma _yang tertutup rapat. Tapi, sebuah suara nan pelan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Saya akan membantu anda…"

Sasuke sukses berbalik, dan menatap mata onyx Shizune yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu, Shizune?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya mengernyit curiga.

Shizune menghela nafas berat.

"Saya akan membantu anda dari sini…" jawab Shizune, wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Saya akan membantu anda, untuk pergi dari sini, malam ini juga… Anda pasti akan membutuhkannya bukan, Sasuke-s_ama_?"

Pada saat itu juga. Senyum tipis Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya selama ini.

"_Arigatou Gogaimasu.."_

#

White Love, for White Lily

To Be Contineud

#

**Author's Note; Hei-hooo~~!**

**This is Mi-chan again! With another story for FNI!**

**Hohoho…  
><strong>

**Ini fic muncul tiba-tiba pas waktu solat teraweh di mesjid… **

**Hehe**

**Hasilnya ya gini… Mi-chan harap readers suka dengan fic acak bin adul ini..**

**Hehe**

**Yap!**

**Ini bisa juga sebagai pengganti dari **_**'Summer Will Be Gone'**_** nya Mi-chan yang itu…**

**Dikarenakan… Mi-chan sudah gag dapet inspir dan gambaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dalam cerita itu…**

**Jadi.., Mi-chan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang menunggu-nunggu fic ini. **

**Dan, Mi-chan sangat bereterima kasih, pada para readers yang sudah memberikan review nya, dan simpatik untuk membaca fic Mi-chan yang berjudul '**_**Summer Will Be Gone'**_** itu…**

**Hehehe**

**Kepada para readers yang menunggu fic Mi-chan yang lain, seperti, **_**'Save My Heart chap; 8'**_** dan '**_**I Love You My Husband chap; 3'**_

**Kedua fic itu akan di publish tidak lama setelah fic terbaru ini publish..**

**Hehe**

**Last word!**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1 SYAWAL 1432, PADA SEMUA MINNA-SAN YANG MERAYAKANNYA!**

**Hehe**

**Semoga, kita bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, setelah Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1432 ini!**

**Yeeeey!**

**Tak lupa~**

**Mi-chan selaku salah satu author dari FNI, dan semua Chara yang ada di semua fic Mi-chan, mengucapkan;**

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN!**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!**

**Yeeeey!**

**Akhir A/N, Mi-chan mengharapkan setulus-tulusnya review dari para readers sekalian~**

**Hehe**

**Tiada fic ini tanpa semangat membaca para readers~**

**Review yaaaah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**#**

**White Love For White Lily  
><strong>

**#**

**.**

.

**.**

**Malam hari, di kediaman Haruno**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin menusuk. Semilir angin, tampak asyik memainkan beberapa helai daun yang berwarna coklat kering, akibat perubahan musim.

Ku tengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Menatap ribuan bintang, yang kini berkelap-kelip, memancarkan sinarnya dari atas sana.

Malam ini aku akan berangkat kesana. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang aku lakukan dengan Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**"Malam ini, ya?" seorang pria bermata onyx bertanya.

"Ya, tepat tengah malam nanti. Saat, semua penjaga mulai memperlonggar penjagaan. Di saat itulah, anda harus pergi, Sasuke-s_ama_…" jawab seorang wanita lagi, dengan mata yang sama. Matanya berkilat serius, dengan pembicaraan mereka sekarang ini.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sahut Sasuke. Shizune mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah semua ini dengan cepat, Sasuke-_sama_, atau anda akan tertangkap oleh pasukan penjaga."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Hn,"

"Usahakan anda kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Dan juga… saya mohon… berhati-hatilah…" Shizune menyipitkan kedua belah matanya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke samping. Disana tengah terbaring sesosok wanita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunanganku. Haruno Sakura.<p>

Ku hela nafas berat, "Kumohon… bertahanlah, Sakura… Aku berjanji akan membawakan bunga itu padamu… Aku berjanji…"

* * *

><p>*<em>White Love, for White Lily*<em>

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out_!

* * *

><p>Kristal onyx nya sama sekali tak bisa berkedip, saat ia melihat wajah rupawan dari sesosok wanita cantik itu, di depannya.<p>

Sosok itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Pewaris tunggal, dari keluarga bangsawan Haruno.

Ya. Kini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menjaga tidur wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Takut, kalau-kalau hal itu akan membuat, sang Tunangan terbangun dari mimpi indah sesaatnya.

Jemari kekar itu, mengusap pelan helaian merah muda yang menempel di kepala sang wanita. Mengusapnya lembut. Penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau tau, Sakura?" gumam pria itu. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan kau tetap disini, bersamaku…"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Kumohon, kau berjanjilah agar tetap bertahan. Tunggu aku disini. Oke?"

Sasuke mengecup lembut kening sang Tunangan, sambil terus menggenggam tangan wanita itu penuh kasih.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hime_…"

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kamar yang sepi itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, kemana tempat yang akan ia tuju sekarang.

…

Hutan Terlarang…

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p>Derap langkah kaki kuda menggema, ke seluruh pelosok hutan nan gelap itu.<p>

Pepohonan yang rindang, menutupi sinar rembulan untuk masuk kesana. Dan inilah salah satu penyebab, kenapa sebagian orang mengatakan kalau hutan ini menyeramkan.

"Hiaaah!"

Seruan itu memecah keheningan malam. Pacuan demi pacuan, terus terdengar. Mengiringi, derap sang sosok yang menyusuri malam berbulan ini.

Wajahnya yang tampan, tertutupi setengahnya oleh bayangan dari pepohonan.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kini berbalut _hakama_ berwarna coklat tua pudar dan lusuh. Pakaian itu, bertujuan untuk mengecoh beberapa penjaga yang tadinya berjaga di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno.

Ya. Pria berkuda itu adalah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan, jika ia berkuda tengah malam begini, dan berusaha untuk lolos dari kejaran penjaga dengan pakaian lusuh, hanya untuk sebuah pencarian.

Alasan yang mungkin, sangat mudah bagi sebagian pendengar.

Mencari setangkai Lily putih.

Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap hal ini remeh. Mengingat, lily itu biasa di jumpai, di dekat hutan yang berdekatan dengan desa. Tapi, bukan 'Lily' itu yang dicarinya sekarang ini.

Lily yang dicarinya, sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Orang yang mencarinya harus mempunyai kesabaran yang tinggi, hal itu dikarenakan letak bunga ini yang tidak pasti ada dimana. Dan ia sendiri, bukanlah seseorang yang cukup penyabar dalam hal itu.

Portal? Hal itu memang 'sedikit' asing di telinga mereka, yang sama sekali, tak mengerti maksud dari hal itu. Termasuk, ia yang kini tengah berkuda, menuju Hutan Terlarang.

Laju kaki kudanya semakin cepat. Menembus kabut malam, yang cukup mengganggu dua sosok itu. Satu manusia, dan satunya lagi hewan.

Derap keempat kaki kuda itu terus terdengar, sampai perlahan mulai menghilang dari kegelapan malam, ketika kedua mahkluk itu bertemu sebuah gua yang cukup besar, di dekat sebuah pohon beringin.

Sasuke menuntun kuda nya, untuk masuk ke dalam gua itu.

'_Lumayan, untuk menginap disini beberapa hari, sampai ku temukan Lily itu…'_ batinnya, saat memasuki gua yang sedikit terang akibat cahaya rembulan.

Pria berambut biru raven itu, mengikat kudanya dengan sebuah tali yang di ikat kuat pada akar pohon beringin, yang menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah.

Setelah selesai dengan tali kekang sang kuda, kini ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat saat itu juga.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera menemukan sebuah tempat di bibir gua, yang dirasanya cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat.

Pelan, namun pasti, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang tak beralaskan apapun. Tas ransel nya, ia jadikan bantal untuk tidur.

Wajah tampan itu, menengadah. Menatap awan-awan putih yang hilir-hiliran tertiup angin. Tanpa sadar, ia menggumam kan sebait kalimat…

"Tunggu aku… Sakura… _no Hime…_"

Dan perlahan, kelopak mata itu menutup. Menyudahi keindahan sang onyx yang terpancar dari sana. Bersiap untuk hari esok…

Dimana takdir telah menunggu…

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p><em>Cip… cip… cip…<em>

Cericip burung mewarnai cerahnya pagi, di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan misteri.

Beberapa ekor tupai, nampak melompat-lompat riang dari ranting pohon yang satu, ke yang lainnya.

Tak terlupakan juga, beberapa serangga seperti; kupu-kupu yang pagi-pagi sekali, telah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghisap nektar dari bebungaan yang tumbuh di sekitar hutan. Ugh, ini memang hari yang indah untuk memulai sebuah kegiatan.

Sepasang kelopak itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kristal indah berwarna onyx. Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Sudah pagi rupanya…" ia menggumam pelan, seraya bernajak dari tempatnya tadi, menuju ke sebuah kolam kecil yang berada tak jauh dari bibir gua.

_Piash!_

Aah, segarnya air di pagi hari… Ia boleh merasa tenang dengan air ini, tapi jangan sampai ia lupa tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan wajah yang di penuhi tetesan-tetesan air kolam yang segar, Sasuke bangkit, dan kembali berjalan ke arah kuda coklatnya, yang rupanya telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Haku?" gumamnya, seraya megusap perlahan tubuh gagah sang kuda. Haku meringkik pelan, medengar gumaman sang tuan, seakan berkata _–baik-kalau-anda-tuan-?-._

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Hh… Tidak sebaik kau… Semalaman aku bermimpi tentang Sakura…" ucapnya lirih, dan tanpa kata, ia beranjak pergi dari sisi kuda-nya, masuk ke dalam bibir gua.

Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mencari Lily sialan itu di sini. Ia harus berjuang sendiri, dengan bayang-bayang Sakura-nya yang seakan ingin membuatnya gila. Argh!

Lily, hutan, portal, siluman, dan tunangannya. Astaga… Demi _Kami-sama_! Semua petunjuk ini mulai membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat! Ayolah, apa tidak ada petunjuk lain yang lebih jelas lagi?

Dengan kelopak matanya terpejam, masih dengan tangan terkepal, ia berucap.

"Demi Sakura…"

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p>Sore menjelang petang.<p>

Ia masih saja berjalan tanpa arah, hanya untuk mencari setangkai Lily putih, yang konon bisa menyembuhkan kekasihnya saat ini, yang dengan malangnya terbaring tak sadar di atas futon putih.

Ck, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat ia tak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan lily itu, lalu membawanya pulang untuk sang tunangan, yang tengah terbaring sakit. _Kami-sama_… kenapa kau berikan ujian sebegini beratnya, hanya untuk menyembuhkan seorang gadis yang ia cintai?

Sasuke terus mencari dan mencari. Tak perduli, sudah berapa lama ia berkutat di tengah hutan itu, hanya untuk mencari portal, dimana lily putih itu berada.

Tanpa tau bentuk portal itu? Tanpa tau dimana portal itu berada? Ayolah! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin ia bisa menemukan benda konyol seperti itu, tanpa adanya petunjuk yang jelas!

"Ck!"

Ia telusuri semak belukar yang tak jauh dari sebuah gua kecil di dekat pohon kesemek yang daunnya mulai merontok akibat musim gugur yang dingin ini.

Tak jarang, kulit wajah dan tangannya tergores ranting semak yang tajam. Dan jangan harap, ia akan berhenti mencari, hanya dengan beberapa goresan di kulit wajah dan tangannya.

_Srak! Srak!_

Entah apa itu. Sasuke terdiam. Memfokuskan telinga nya pada sebuah objek, yang tadinya berbunyi dua kali. Tentu saja itu bukan ulahnya… Ini… terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Siaga, Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di gagang katana yang ia ikatkan pada pinggangnya.

_Srak! Srak! Srak!_

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin meluncur mulus di wajahnya yang tampan.

"_Apa itu?_" bisiknya pelan, takut mengagetkan sosok tak dikenal itu. Tangannya tetap siaga.

_Srak!_

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Suara itu berhenti. Dan gawatnya lagi… suara itu… berhenti… tepat… di depan… nya…

"…!..."

Refleks, Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya sukses membulat sempurna. Sekarang… didepannya… ada sesosok makhluk… berbadan besar… dan berwarna coklat… Astaga, apa itu… beruang?

"Groaaaaa!"

Beruang itu terkejut, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke tadi. Karna terkejut, beruang itu refleks mengayunkan tangannya, hendak menampar tubuh Sasuke yang masih tertelungkup disana. Tapi, dengan sigap Sasuke berguling ke samping kanannya.

_Sraaat!_

"Sial!" umpat pria itu, ketika mendapati ada luka yang cukup panjang dan parah di perutnya, karna kuku tajam hewan tadi yang sempat mengenai tubuhnya yang satu itu.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Kakinya berlari terseok-seok, sedangkan beruang coklat besar tadi, berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar trauma dengan yang namanya hutan.

"Groaaaa!"

Sasuke bergidik mendengar suara beruang tadi. Kakinya terus berlari terseok-seok. Ia meringis pelan. Luka tadi rupanya cukup membuat ia kesusahan dalam berlari. Ah, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Berapa bodohnya ia! Kalau saja tadi ia membawa Haku saat akan melakukan pencarian. Ia tidak harus kesusahan seperti ini. Argh! Sialan!

"Ugh!" ringisnya pelan, saat ia rasa luka yang tadi ia terima melebar dan terus mengeluarkan banyak darah, akibat serangan brutal dari beruang itu. Cih! Ia tidak boleh mati disini! Sakura menunggunya di rumah! Ia harus bertahan demi Sakura! Ya, demi pujaan hatinya!

Sasuke terus berlari, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan arah mana yang ia tuju sekarang. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang, hanyalah melarikan diri, dan bertahan hidup demi Sakura.

Sesekali, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan terus saja mendapati sosok besar itu yang terus mengejarnya tanpa henti. Ia berkali-kali mengumpat, yang sesekali di susul dengan ringisan sakit dari bibirnya.

'_Cih, apa yang harus kulakukan!_' pikirnya bingung, saat dilihatnya ada sebuah tebing dengan jurang besar dibawahnya, tak jauh dari posisi ia sekarang.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap ada suatu tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi dari beruang itu. Sialnya, ia tak menemukan satupun tempat, yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terluka.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya, dan bukannya mendapati beruang itu kelelahan mengejarnya, melainkan, beruang itu semakin gencar mengejarnya dari belakang saat mengetahui ada sebuah jurang yang dalam didepan. Keempat kakinya melaju cepat, matanya menatap lapar ke arah Sasuke. Argh! Baru hari pertama saja ia sudah sial begini!

"Tak ada jalan lain!"

Sepersekian detik, Sasuke berbalik menghadang si beruang tadi, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat gagang _katana_-nya.

Ia meringis pelan, sesaat sebelum beruang itu kembali mengayunkan tangan besarnya, ke arah ia yang terluka parah.

_Trang!_

Kuku tajam itu beradu kasar dengan tajamnya _katana_ milik Sasuke. Pria itu berusaha sekuat-kuatnya menahan dorongan kuat dari tangan beruang tadi, kakinya bergetar terdorong mundur menuju jurang yang berada di tengah-tengah perbatasan gunung itu.

Mungkin, karna tidak tahan lagi dengan beban yang di tanggungnya, ia menangkis kuat-kuat, sehingga tangan beruang coklat tadi menjauh dari _katana_-nya. Nafasnya memburu, matanya mencoba fokus, tapi sayangnya itu tidak sejalan dengan harapannya. Matanya mulai mengabur, kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya melimbung ke samping.

"Gah! Sialan!" umpatnya seraya menyadarkan diri dari sakit yang melanda tubuhnya.

Seakan mengetahui ada banyak celah untuk menyerang. Beruang itu berlari, lalu mencoba menerkam Sasuke dari depan.

Mata pria berambut raven itu membulat kaget, dengan serangan tiba-tiba sang beruang di saat ia lengah.

_Brugh!_

Sasuke melompat mundur, menghindari terkaman beruang tadi. Dan sekarang, ia berada tepat di ujung jurang akibat dari lompatannya tadi, sedangkan beruang coklat itu jatuh tertelungkup tak jauh dari Sasuke berada, namun segera bangkit.

Beruang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengusir rasa sakit yang tadi sempat ia rasakan akibat terjatuh. Ah, keberuntungan yang ironis…

Sasuke kembali oleng. Ia merasa ada jutaan peledak di kepalanya, dan di perutnya sekarang. Berdenyut, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Sasuke mencengkram erat rambutnya, mecoba mengusir semua rasa sakit itu, sementara si beruang kembali mencoba menyerangnya… lagi…

Sasuke sama sekali tak berkutik, saat beruang itu melenggang santai ke arahnya. Matanya menunjukkan kepuasan tersendiri melihat mangsa yang dari tadi ia kejar, terlihat kelelahan di depannya.

Pria bermata onyx itu menyernyit, dan meringis sakit. Perutnya sekarang seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit. Ukh, ia tidak mau mati sekarang…

"Sial! Aku akan mati!"

_Krak... krak…_

'_Suara apa itu?'_ Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, karna menahan sakit.

Dilihatnya, beruang tadi mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap tanah yang sekarang ia tempati. Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa… ia… tidak membunuhku?" ucapnya lirih, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, pertanyaan nya tadi segera terjawab.

_Kraaaaak! _

Ia… akan jatuh… dari tebing…

_Prak! Bruuk!_

"Uwaaaaaa…!"

Entah ini mimpi, atau kenyataan… Sekarang ia jatuh dari atas tebing, ke jurang yang dalam. Meninggalkan sang beruang yang melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap kecewa pada sang mangsa yang jatuh dari tebing akibat tindakan bodoh menerkamnya tadi.

Bukan ini yang ia harapkan! Bukan mati di tangan beruang, ataupun mati akibat jatuh dari tebing! Ini bukan pilihan!

"Waaaaaaaa…!"

Sasuke terus meronta di udara, bersama ratusan serpihan tanah dan batu yang tadi juga ikut jatuh bersamanya. Melupakan sejenak, rasa sakit dari luka sabetan beruang yang tadi ia terima.

"Waaaaaaaaa…!"

_Brugh!_

Ia terjatuh berdebam di tanah. Rasa sakit langsung menyergap tubuhnya dari belakang. Entah apa, kini ia merasa tubuhnya seperti diremuk, hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak bisa merasakan punggungnya lagi. Ia mati rasa.

"Ukh…"

Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, rasa sakit di kepalanya juga semakin menjadi. Apa ia akan mati sekarang? Ah… ayolah, jangan sekarang… Ia tidak mau mati konyol, hanya karna ini! Sakura masih membutuhkannya! Semua orang berharap keselamatan Sakura padanya! Ia harus tetap hidup! Dan bukan mati konyol disini!

Sasuke mulai merasa tubuhnya meringan. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, walaupun ia paksa untuk tetep terbuka. Dan pada akhirnya… ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia… akan mati…

* * *

><p>#<p>

*White Love, for White Lily*

#

* * *

><p>Beruang coklat itu masih saja melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah tebing. Menatap kesal dan kecewa, pada mangsanya yang jatuh dari tempat ia berpijiak.<p>

Perlahan namun pasti. Tubuh besar beruang itu berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik, bertubuh ramping, yang di balut dengan _yukata_ pendek berwarna putih, dengan corak kelopak bunga berwarna merah darah.

Wanita itu berdiri, lalu mengibaskan rambut coklatnya yang pendek, menatap kesal pada jurang yang berbayang hitam itu.

"Cih, aku kehilangan mangsa lagi!" decihnya kesal, seraya berbalik lalu pergi dari tepi jurang, yang tadi sudah menelan mangsanya.

#

White Love, for White Lily

To Be Contineud

#

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaah~! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya! Maaf lama menunggu ya, minna! Seperti biasa, Mi terkena wabah malas ngetik, dan kurangnya gambaran tentang chapter kali ini…<strong>

**Jadi, yah… harap maklumi saja kalau Mi tukang ngaret… namanya juga manusia~ Ya kan? #plak!# Hehe…**

**Ah, gag sadar… Mi ternyata keingetan sama kakak sepupu Mi-chan yang udah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu… **

**Yah, bisa di bilang Mi pernah incest sama dia… Mi suka dan sayang sama dia, lebih dari kakak adek… My second love after My first love… **

**Sayangnya, dia gag tau perasaan Mi… sampai 17 Juli 2009 yang lalu, dia meninggal sesaat setelah operasi tulang rusuknya yang tadinya patah kedalam sukses, akibat kecelakaan fatal.**

**Mi seneng banget pas denger dia sukses operasi di RS Ulin #bagi yang tinggalnya di BJM, pasti tau# Mi seneng… sujud syukur… Mi nangis bahagia…**

**Operasi itu berlangsung jam 4, dan tepat jam 5, ada berita buruk dari salah satu keluarga Mi yang ada disana, bahwa… My beloved brother… sudah meninggal akibat ada organ dalamnya yaitu limpa, hancur setelah operasi.**

**Waktu itu… Mi berasa hancur berkeping-keping… harapan Mi selama dia koma 4 hari hancur… tapi ada satu harapan Mi di setiap solat… satu-satunya harapan Mi yang Allah Kabulkan…**

**Mi minta ke Allah, kalau saja Kakak Mi yang lagi koma itu belum bangun-bangun lagi, dan terus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lebih baik dia meninggal, daripada terus merasa sakit seperti itu. Mi gag tega… Setiap Mi berdoa kayak gitu… Mi selalu menangis… dada Mi sesak… Mi gag sanggup rasanya saat itu…**

**Satu hal yang gag bisa Mi lupakan, dan terus terbayang adalah… Saat itu malam minggu, Mi diajak sama Tou-san ke rumah dia, buat ngejenguk Baa-san yang lagi berkunjung… **

**Eh, bukannya Mi ngomong-ngomong dulu sama Baa-san, langsung ngeloyor ke kamar dia. Pas itu, dia lagi asyik ngetik di laptop-nya… begitu Mi masuk, laptopnya langsung di tutup, dan sialnya, dia langsung menunjukkan wajah rubahnya itu. Argh! Mi selalu sebel liat wajahnya yang mirip musang itu… Tapi sekarang… Mi jadi kangen berat sama wajahnya, senyumnya, semua tentang dia! **

**Yah, karna tujuan kedua Mi adalah main PS sama dia, yang akhirnya dilakukan dengan ogah-ogahan. **

**Gag lama setelah maen, Mi jitak kepalanya, gara" gag mau minjemin stick PS ke Mi… Hahaha… Ironis… besoknya, Mi dapat kabar yang sangat mengejutkan… kalau dia ketabrak mobil Kijang warna hitam, yang sampai sekarang Mi gag akan pernah lupa prilaku si supir, yang harus ngebuat Mi mengepalkan tangan.**

**Lama sudah, Mi di tinggal sama dia… Sekarang… Mi selalu berpikir… Gag ada gunanya ke rumah dia, kalau gag ada dia yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Mi dengan suara cemprengnya…**

**Sampai suatu saat, Mi di kagetkan dengan sebuah foto yang di berikan Kaa-san nya dia ke Mi…**

**Sebuah foto dimana ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki tadi, ternyata adalah pacar kakak nya My beloved Brother. Dan ternyata… laki-laki tadi sangat mirip dengan DIA, yang sudah meninggal…**

**Wajahnya mirip, sumpah! Mirip! Senyumnya! Gaya berdiri! Tatapan mata! Sama! Mi nangis pas liat dia… Dan saat itu… Mi mulai berpikir… **

**Apakah reinkarnasi itu memang benar adanya? Kalau tidak ada… Apa artinya foto yang sekarang di simpan Ba-san? Apa artinya dia datang lagi ke kehidupan Mi yang sekarang? Astaga! Mi bisa gila kalau begini jadinya!**

**Mi gag tau apa yang harus Mi lakukan… Mi senang… sekaligus sedih… fisik mereka memang sama… tapi sifat mereka mungkin berbeda… ya Allah… apalagi ini?**

**#hening#**

**EEEH? Maaf readers! Mi jadi kepanjangan curhat nya! Maaf udah menghabiskan waktu readers yang berharga hanya untuk meladeni Mi yang curcol… Maafkan Mi! **

**Tapi, kalau readers gag percaya betul apa enggak nya… Ini semua bener koq… Mi gag bo'ong… hehe**

**Ah! Sudahlah… klo kebanyakan curcol Mi bisa di hajar readers sekalian! Ckckck…**

**Okey! Ini saatnya sesi balas review! Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cha the Princess from the Dark; <strong>Hai, imouto-chaaaan~! #hug#  
>Benarkah? Jadi fic ke tujuh Nee-chan ini bagus? #syok#<br>Alhamdulillah kalau begitu, Nee-chan bisa menyenangkan hati orang lain… Hahaha…

Ya, untuk chap pertama tadi memang lebih banya scene SasuShizu, dan untuk chap kali ini, mungkin terkesan lebih banyak deskripsi, membosankan dan monoton, lalu banyak pengulangan kalimat, dikarenakan Nee-chan kesusahan nyari kalimat dan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya! Hehehe… gomen..

Oh ya, Nee-chan juga minta maaf karna ngaret apdet dan kebanyakan curcol tentang Nii-san nya Nee-chan… Hahaha gomenasai… =="

Ne, baca lagi ya chap kali ini! Dan mohon review lagi~ Nee-chan tunggu~!

* * *

><p><strong>CCloveRuki<strong>; Eh? Maaf kalau banyak scene SasuSaku yang masuk… soalnya itu sudah bagian dari plot cerita… Gomen… =="  
>Naru bakal dapet peran chap depan… Ya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini… Hehe… Baca lagi ya~! Arigatou~ Review lagi~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuso Hikaru-chan;<strong> Aloha, Hika~ #hug# Hah? Merelakan? Sasu buat Saku? NEVER! Pokoknya Sasu buat Naru! Titik gag pake koma sama tanda petik or tanya! #plak#

Ung… Arigatou~ hehehe… udah bilang fic Mi baguuuus~! #towel-towel#

Kamu gag usah ikut Kuso Hika… ntar malah gagal… #dan ternyata udah gagal duluan# Iya-iya… ini sudah apdet… Thank's buat review gaje-nya ya~ Wkwkwk… Jaa~

* * *

><p><strong>Yashina Uzumaki; <strong>Ah, terima kasih sudah me-review fic gaje ini! Ya, kemungkinan besar romansa SasuNaru bakal terjadi di chap depan-depannya lagi~ Whahahaha #evil laugh#

Untuk chap ini, dan chap yang lalu… Gomen, banyak scene SasuSaku atau SasuShizu… Dan chap sekarang gomen sudah membuat bosan dan yang lainnya… ==" #pundung#

Arigatou, sudah membaca fic ini… Di baca lagi, ya~

* * *

><p><strong>Shiho Nakahara; <strong>Yo, Naka-chaaaan~ Nee-san baliiiik~! #hug#

Gyaaaaaa~! Maafkan Nee-san karna kebanyakan scene SasuSaku-nya! Jujur, Nee-san juga gag suka sama scene yang Nee-san buat… #plak!#  
>Wah? Punya di rumah ya? Kalo begitu, ntar Nee-san suruh Sasu-chan kesono deh~ Daripada capek-capek keliling Hutan buat nyari yang begituan, mending ke rumah Naka-chan ajaaa~! #tendang#<p>

Yep! InsyaAllah bakal Nee-san munculin secepatnya… Itu pun kalo Nee-san masih punya cukup umur buat nerusin fic Nee-san ini… Hehe…  
>Yosh! Arigatou, sudah nge-review fic Nee-san! Gomen kalau terkesan banyak cincong, monoton dan pengulangan kata! Review lagi ya~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ren Mi3 NoVanta; <strong>Iya, Ren-kunchan? ^^ #minta di hajar#

Hie? Jadi bagus nih scene SasuSaku nya? Baguslah kalau begitu… padahal Mi ngetik scene itu ogah-ogahan lho~ #plak!# Wkwkwk…

Yap! Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu! Jaa ne~ Review lagi ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Ashahi Kagari-kun; <strong>Owh~ Silakan di tebak sajaaaaa~! #nari hula-hula#  
>Arigatou sudah me-review fic abal Mi-chan ini! Review dan baca lagi yaaa~!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bunda Dita; <strong>BUNDAAAAAA~! #hug#

Bagus? BAGUS? B-A-G-U-S? #hajar# Arigatou, bunda~  
>Hahaha.. #ketawa garing# Jadi begitu ya… #pundung#<p>

Baguslah kalau banyak yang suka… Greget ya? Mi ngerjain ini pas lagi banyak-banyak ide dan inspirasi… mana munculnya pas malam lagi… Ckckck… Alhasil, Mi ngetik tengah malem… Hedeeeh…~

What? Bikin Sasu-chan menderita? Ow~ Bisa aja~ #tabok!#

Yap! Mi berusaha buat meng-out lagi feel chara yang lain. Oke bun! Serahkan itu padaku! #mukul dada# #mirip gorila# #plak!#

Baik bun! Mi bakal banyakin pendeskripsian daripada dialog! #tendang# Oh ya! Untuk pengulangan kalimat, itu emang bagian dari otak Mi yang buat… entah kenapa… Mi suka banget sekarang kalo lagi bikin fic Hurt, pake banyak pengulangan kata. Jadi jangan kaget ato apa, kalo banyak pengulangan kata! Hehee~

Eh? Yang kemaren itu Mi lupa kasih keterangan kaliamt bun~! Maaf! #sembah sujud# #plak!#

Yosh~ Selamat bersenang-senang baca rated M, bundaaaaa~ Arigatou sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fic tidak jelas ini~ review lagi ya bun~!

Mata Ashita~!

**End of Balas Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yap! Segini dulu dari Mi-chan… kesalahan dalam kalimat maupun adanya typo dan yang lainnya, mohon di maafkan~<strong>

**Untuk curcol tadi, anggap saja Cuma cerita tambahan… Hahaha #ketawa garing, pengen nangis#**

**Ah, sudahlah! Daripada Mi nangis lagi, lebih baik Mi pergi dulu yaa~**

**Jaa ne~ Mata Ashita!**

**Reviewnya yaaaa~~!**

**Mind to review, Minna?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**#**_

_**White Love For White Lily**_

_**#**_

**.**

.

**.**

_Srek… srek…_

'_Suara apa itu?'_

_Srek… srek…_

Ku coba untuk membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Seakan-akan, kedua kelopak mataku ini sudah di rekatkan dengan karet panas. A-ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku?

"Ugh…"

Aku mengerang sakit. Kepala dan perutku masih saja berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya perih, dan ngilu disaat yang bersamaan. Ya, sangat ngilu.

Punggungku, rasanya sakit sekali. Tentu saja, kau kira jatuh dari jurang akan terasa menggelikan? Ini sakit! Aku sampai tak bisa membedakan, mana yang lebih sakit antara ketiga bagian tubuhku ini. Argh!

_Srek… srek…_

Aku refleks mengernyit bingung. Apa aku masih berada dalam jurang? Ah, sepertinya iya… Aku masih bisa merasakan beberapa kerikil kecil yang mengganjal di punggungku. Rasanya sangat mengganggu.

_Srek… srek…_

"Wung! Kyuuung~!"

Hendak rasanya aku berlari, saat mendengar suara yang mengagetkan itu. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantung ku yang berdetak kencang, karna kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ugh…"

"Wung! Wung!"

Argh! Sial! Aku masih saja tidak bisa membuka kelopak mataku! Rasanya sungguh berat! Argh, _kuso!_

Sekali lagi ku coba membuka kedua mataku. Dan, yeah! Akhirnya aku berhasil. Walaupun, keadaan disini benar-benar gelap. Sialnya lagi, aku tak tau siapa yang bersuara tadi. Apa itu beruang? Ah, mungkin anaknya…

"Kyuuuung~! Kyuuuung!"

Ku dengar suara itu seperti menjerit memanggil. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku. Berharap bisa melihat sosok hewan yang ku kira, adalah anak beruang tadi.

_Srek… srek… srek…_

'_Ada suara lagi..'_

Aku hanya bisa diam menunggu, pura-pura mati. Yang aku sendiri tak tau pasti akan berguna atau tidak.

"Ah, Kyuu-Kyuu! Kau disana rupanya! Aku mencarimu, bodoh! Ayo kembali!"

Aku kembali mengernyit bingung. Tadi… seperti suara anak beruang… dan sekarang apa? Jelas sekali, suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan. Nada suaranya lembut dan… terlihat ramah… seperti… Sakura…

Aku tersentak bangun. Meringis kesakitan saat semua bagian tubuhku berkontraksi dengan gerakan tadi. Ah, kenapa aku sampai lupa tujuan ku kemari? Akh… sial… Kepala ku semakin sakit saja…

"Siapa disana! Cepat keluar!" seru suara perempuan itu. Aku kembali meringis geli, merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah, menjilati permukaan wajahku. Seperti, lidah kucing.

"Ung~ Ung~ #slurp~#"

_Srak… srak…_

Suara langkah itu mendekat. Tepat disebelah tubuhku yang tebujur kaku, seperti orang mati. Aku kembali meringis kesakitan, karna kepala ku—lagi-lagi—kembali berdenyut.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu? Dan siapa yang kau—!" suara itu terdengar sangat kaget. Aku sempat merasakan langkahnya mundur kebelakang.

"A-apa yang dilakukan manusia ini, disini?" gumam suara itu lagi, tidak percaya. Ah, manusia? Dia bilang aku manusia? Lalu, dia sendiri siapa kalau menyebutku manusia?

_Slurp~ Slurp~_

"Kyuuuung~ Kyuuung~"

"Kyuu, berhenti menjilati-nya! Dia bukan tulang, _baka!_"

Binatang itu berhenti menjilati wajahku. Syukurlah…

Sosok itu mendekat. Ia duduk bersimpuh di sebelah tubuhku. Aku bisa melihatnya, sosoknya lumayan jelas—karna mataku mulai mengabur, gara-gara efek samping sakit dikepalaku.

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Rambutnya pirang keemasan, yang di sanggul kebelakang. Beberapa helai ikal rambutnya jatuh membingkai rajah, yang terbilang cantik itu.

Mata. Matanya terlihat sangat cantik, walau aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Warnanya biru langit. Dengan kulit putih yang tertutupi oleh _yukata_ pendek berwarna ungu muda, lalu dihias corak abstrak berwarna putih. Ia… sangat cantik… dan hal ini mulai mengingatkan ku pada Sakura…

"Akh…" ringisku pelan, karna lagi-lagi kepala dan perutku berdenyut hebat. Ia sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah perutku yang terluka. Ia mengernyit.

"Pria ini terluka parah, Kyuu…" gumam suara itu lirih, pada sesosok hewan besar mirip rubah disebelahku. Aku tersentak kaget melihatnya. Aku tak pernah melihat rubah sebesar itu sebelumnya!

"Hei! Jangan bergerak! Luka mu parah, manusia… Aku harus membawamu ke rumahku untuk merawat lukamu ini…" bentak suara itu. Rubah itu mendesis, seakan menyetujui tindakan majikannya. Aku berusaha menggeleng.

"Tidak… aku… masih… ada urusan… di… sini…"

Seketika, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><em>White Love, for White Lily<em>

_*_  
><em>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>"Akh…"<p>

"Dia sudah mulai sadar, Kyuu…"

"!"

Sasuke sukses membelalakkan matanya. Sepasang onyx itu membulat karna kaget, akan kehadiran dua sosok dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Ah, maaf…" gumam sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang keemasan, merasa bersalah. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan mu…"

Ah, ya… Ia ingat siapa sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya ini. Wanita itulah yang pertama kali menemukannya di bawah jurang. Err… yang benar itu si wanita tanpa nama ini… atau hewan peliharaannya yang—sama sekali—tidak jelas hewan jenis apa? Ah! Kepalanya mulai sakit lagi!

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dulu!" bentak sosok wanita itu. Ia mengernyit. _'Mereka siapa?' _batinnya bingung.

"Ugh…" ringisnya sakit, seraya mendongak menatap sosok wanita itu, dan bertanya.

"Aku ada dimana? Dan… siapa kalian?"

Wanita beriris biru safir itu sempat terdiam beberapa lama, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau ada di rumah ku." jawab sosok itu. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, siluman rubah…" wanita itu menoleh ke sampingnya. "dan dia peliharaan ku, namanya Kyuu…"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang wanita bernama Naruto itu—yang katanya adalah siluman rubah—ke sebelah tubuh rampingnya. Betapa ia sangat terkejut, melihat sesosok hewan besar mirip rubah—yang ia sendiri tidak tau jenis rubah macam apa itu—dengan bulu-bulu putih pendek nan lembut disekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya berwarna semerah batu ruby, cantik, dan tegas disaat yang bersamaan. Rubah itu sendiri berekor sembilan, yang dengan anggunnya melambai-lambaikan ekornya di udara, layaknya kapas yang dihembus angin.

Sasuke terkejut, dan refleks menggerakkan punggungnya menjauh dari atas futon. Hal itu sendiri, langsung dihadiahi oleh rasa sakit yang ngilu tepat di punggungnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia juga refleks merangkul Sasuke, membantunya untuk kembali rebahan diatas futon miliknya.

"Argh…!" geram pria itu kesakitan. Matanya sampai terpejam menahan sakit yang didera punggungnya. Akh, rasanya seperti dihempas dengan begitu kuat ke atas batu karang. Sakit sekali.

"He-hei! Jangan bergerak dulu!" seru wanita itu panik. "Kyuu! Cepat ambilkan obat yang sudah ku ramu untuknya di meja makan! Cepatlah!"

Seakan mengerti perintah majikan cantiknya, rubah putih itu langsung bangkit melesat ke pintu masuk. Keluar menuju dapur, dan mengambilkan obat racikan sang majikan untuk si tamu.

"Aarrgh! I-ini sakit sekali!" jerit Sasuke tak tahan. Pria itu mencengkram erat bahu Naruto. Sedangkan wanita itu sendiri, hanya bisa terdiam prihatin melihat tamu terlukanya ini.

"Bertahanlah…" bisiknya manis, tepat di depan telinga Sasuke. Pria itu masih menjerit tertahan. Semua otot yang berada di punggung dan perutnya berkontraksi. Berdenyut ngilu, dan perih untuk perutnya. Naruto menggigit pelan bibirnya yang ranum.

"Gaaaah! Sakuraaaa!"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjeritkan nama sang tunangan di hadapan Naruto. Wanita itu bingung. _'Siapa Sakura? Apa ia bersama orang saat itu?'_ pikirnya penasaran. Karna, saat pertama kali ia menemukan Sasuke, tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitar pria itu. Kalaupun ada… itu hanya serpihan batu-batu tebing yang ikut jatuh bersamanya tadi.

"Kyuuung…"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati rubahnya sudah datang, dengan gagang teko kecil di mulutnya. Segera saja ia merebahkan pelan-pelan tubuh Sasuke yang kesakitan, kembali keatas _futon_.

Di tuangkannya cairan kental coklat kehitaman dari teko itu, ke sebuah gelas kecil, yang terbuat dari tembikar. Perlahan, wanita itu mengangkat sedikit kepala Sasuke, agar lebih mudah ia memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Hngh…! Hah… hah… ARGH!"

Sasuke terus saja menjerit kesakitan, membuat Naruto iba pada pria tampan itu. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Hei… tenanglah…" bisiknya. "Kalau kau tak bisa tenang… Aku tak bisa memasukkan cairan ini kedalam mulutmu…"

Sasuke berhenti menjerit, tetapi, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Di dongakkannya wajahnya, menatap iris safir Naruto yang memukau.

"A-apa?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Tenanglah… Ini bukan racun. Ini obat yang akan menghilangkan rasa sakit di punggung dan perutmu, secara berangsur-angsur. Sedikit pahit, tapi kau akan langsung merasakan khasiatnya setelah meminum ini…"

Pria itu sempat tertegun, melihat senyuman manis dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata ada juga siluman yang bukan berwujud monster, melainkan berwujud sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang, beriris biru safir, dengan senyuman manis yang menawan. Ah, jangan sampai ia melupakan tujuannya kesini.

"Hei, aku belum tau namamu siapa…" tanya wanita itu, mengajak bicara Sasuke yang masih tersengal kesakitan, agar melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Sasuke…" ia terdiam, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

Wanita itu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi, segera ia tepis perasaan aneh yang merasuk dalam pikirannya, yang pasti, ia harus segera meminumkan cairan obat ini untuk Sasuke yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah, nama yang bagus." Ucapnya lembut, "Sekarang, kau minum obat ini dulu, untuk meredakan sakit disekujur tubuhmu."

Naruto menyodorkan tepi gelas itu di bibir Sasuke, sehingga pria itu dapat meminumnya dengan baik.

_Slrup…_

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, melihat Sasuke meminum cairan pahit coklat kehitaman itu dengan cepat. Pria itu sempat mengernyitkan keningnya, karna sensasi pahit yang langsung menguar kedalam mulutnya, bahkan sampai ke tenggorokannya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Tidak enak, ya?"

Saking pahitnya, Sasuke tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dan sekarang, ia mulai merasa kelopak matanya memberat. Apa cairan ini punya efek samping mengantuk? Ah, sepertinya ia…

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja." Gumam wanita itu lembut, seakan mengerti kalau pria dihadapannya kini tengah mengantuk, akibat efek samping dari obat yang ia buat tadi. "Jangan dipaksa…"

Meskipun pikirannya menolak untuk tidur, tapi tubuhnya justru memberontak, dan menentang kehendaknya.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup, menyudahi aktivitas melihat yang dilakukan oleh organ matanya. Menyudahi semua agresi keindahan yang terpancar dari sepasang iris biru safir yang berada langsung didepan wajahnya.

"_Oyasumi nasai…_"

Kabur… dan ia kehilangan semua kesadarannya…

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_*White Love, for White Lily*_

_#_

* * *

><p>Perlahan, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kepalaku masih saja terasa sakit, tapi yah… tidak sesakit yang pertama.<p>

Tunggu dulu… Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini? Dan, apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini?

Hening…

Ah… aku lupa, kalau aku tadi ditolong oleh sesosok siluman berparas cantik, yang kemudian disuruhnya aku, untuk meminum obat pahit menjengkelkan itu. Nah, rupanya aku terkena efek terjatuh dari atas tebing tadi. Amnesia sesaat…

Kulirik arah kanan dan kiri tubuhku. Sepertinya, aku masih berada di _washitsu _tempat yang kedua kali aku sadar. Yah, terbukti dari beberapa lukisan dan hiasan lain yang tadi sempat kulihat.

_Washitsu_ ini berpenerangan remang. Cahaya satu-satunya hanya bersumber dari lilin kecil—yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja berkaki pendek—dan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela bulat di sisi kananku.

Sejenak aku merasa ada yang aneh disini. Samar-samar kudengar suara nyanyian seseorang. Siapa yang bernyanyi di tengah malam berbintang seperti ini?

"_Hajimete atta toki… ima wo oboeteru no…"_

Aku tertegun. Suara siapa ini? Apa ini suara Naruto? Atau setan? Ah, tidak mungkin kalau suara seindah ini, adalah suara setan! Suaranya begitu merdu, merasuk kedalam jiwa. Seakan-akan… ia benar-benar… menangisi makna dari lagu yang ia senandungkan…

"_Tsukiakari ni yurameiteta… kanashige na sono yokogao…"_

Aku berusaha bangkit dari atas _futon_, aku penasaran dengan suara yang terdengar tadi. Apa benar suara itu, adalah suara Naruto?

"_Hitomi kokoro o nurashite…:_

Suaranya kembali terdengar. Lirih dan sendu, sama seperti makna dari lagunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kutegakkan punggungku. Sedikit meringis, karna ternyata punggung dan perutku masih terasa sakit. Dan, seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, ini tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya, sehingga aku bisa menegakkan diri, dan duduk berselonjor diatas _futon_.

Begitu kutegakkan tubuhku, aku berpaling kearah jendela bulat itu, dan yeah… seorang wanita seumuran Sakura sedang duduk meringkuk diatas batu besar. Wanita itu duduk menghadap sumber cahaya. Bulan… _Tsuki no Hikari_…

"_Ooki na senasa dakishime tsubuyaita… watashi ga iru yo…"_ senandungnya lirih. Suaranya yang merdu dan sendu, begitu terdengar sampai ketempatku berada. Padahal, jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tapi, suara itu jelas terdengar… lirih…

"_Dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni wasurenai…"_

"Akh!"

Aku tersentak kaget, saat lirik itu merasuk kedalam pikiranku. Kalimat yang begitu familiar ditelinga ini. entah aku pernah mendengarnya atau tidak, ini semua mulai membuatku… bingung.

Wanita itu berpaling kearahku. Ia menyadari kehadiranku. Kristal safirnya menatap lekat kearahku, tatapannya sayu. Dan aku mengenali pemilik surai emas dan safir itu. Dia… Naruto…

Aku terdiam. Menunggunya kemari, dan memarahiku, yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya bernyanyi sambil menangis seperti itu. Tunggu dulu… Menangis? Ia menangis?

"_Hige… Hige…"_ lirihnya, suara kecil itu menggema di _washitsu_ tempatku berada. Apa ia bilang tadi? Pergi? Dia ingin mengusirku?

"_Teokure ni naru mae ni iku, Sasuke…"_

Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?

"_Anata ga Sasuke o kokai suru mae ni, iku…"_

Sebelum… aku menyesalinya? Menyesal karna apa?

"Hei, kau! Kau Naruto, bukan?" seruku padanya. Ia hanya diam, masih terus menatapku dengan tatapan sayunya. Entah kenapa… hatiku terasa miris… sakit dilubuk hati ini…

"Naru—"

Perkataan ku terpotong, wanita mirip Naruto tadi menghilang dari tempatnya. Tersapu oleh kesedihannya sendiri. Aku… aku… tak mengerti apa maksudnya! Siapa dia! Aku tau dia bukan Naruto! Naruto… tak memiliki tanda berukir bunga mawar hitam di pipi kirinya. Dan… mengapa rambut wanita tadi… berubah menjadi putih… seputih cahaya bulan…

Aku masih terdiam, tak lama kudengar suara seseorang berbisik, suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara Sakura…

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite… Kara iku…"_

A-apa katanya? Mencintaiku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya! Ah, lebih baik aku kembali tidur saja. Anggap ini semua Cuma mimpi Sasuke… yah… ini memang mimpi… mungkin…

"_Anata wo omotteru, Sasuke… Inakutai…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>#<em>**

**_White Love, for White Lily_**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_#_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gkgkgk<strong>

**Akhirnya selese juga chapter 3! Whahaha… tuntas lah, segala rasa yang menjanggal selama ulangan kemaren… Nyahahaha**

**Yosh, Mi harap semua enggak terkecoh dengan siapa wanita yang duduk meringkuk diatas batu depan jendela itu…**

**Umm… mungkin disinilah jebakannya… Jangan berpikir, kalau wanita tadi adalah Naruto… Karna sosoknya beda… hohoho**

**Nah~ Semoga chap kali ini gag terlalu datar dan bisa membuat para readers suka membacanya, dan kembali me-review… hehe**

**Yeee~ Selesai sudah author note nya! Saatnya balas review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas review, on;<strong>

**Hikaru Kin;** HIKA~~! #hug# Hn, gag papa… lain kali jangan telat review sama bacanya ya… ^^d  
>Suka fic Mi yang ini? Beneran nih? Gag bo'ong 'kan? #plak!# Yosh… kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 2 kali saat disekolah, Hika-chan… ==" Tapi tak apalah… Alhamdulillah, sesuatu banget ada yang suka… #plak!#<p>

Scene Sasu nunggang kuda mirip Hijikata-sama? #WTH?# Umm… Mi juga terinspirasi dari Hijikata-sama nuggang kuda koq… terlihat tampan dan rambutnya berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera… #plak!# hehe..  
>Yukata mba beruang? Lu kira Matsuri apa'an? Dasar.. =="<br>Geez, kenapa malah bawa-bawa Kaza-chan sih? Ckckck… Kaza-chan itu kelainan… sama kyak Heisuke… yang lain pakaiannya emang bener ada bebungaannya, dan warnanya mayoritas gelap… lah mereka? Ada bunganya, warnanya ngejreng pula… beeh…

Hum… aku sadari itu… lain kali aku minta kau yang jadi editorku… Males ngedit ini.. ==d

BOHONG! BOHONG BESAR SAITOU-CHAN NITIP SALAM SAMA SAYAAAAA! #tepar# Dan sejak kapan dia jadi tukang ngegombal, heh… #pundung#

Hiks… makasih… Mi-chan juga ngerasa koq, klo Mi-chan terlihat lebih jelek klo lagi nangis… #sadar diri#

Hum! Makasih! Dan semoga betah liat balasan review ku yang panjang… Siapa suruh kagak pake akun! Dasar!  
>Yo, review dan baca lagi ya~<p>

**No name; **Ah, ano… maaf kalau mengganggu soal pemilihan karakter ini. Tapi, mohon dimaklumi…

Mm… mungkin alasan saya untuk tidak memilih karakter Naruko di fic ini adalah, saya kurang 'ngeh' dengan karakter itu. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya, memanggil nama Naruto juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ya… Saya sudah terlanjur memakai karakter Naruto disini. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi, dan saya mohon untuk tidak memarahi saya, karna membangkang dari perkataan anda. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya… Gomenasai…

Nah, semoga anda sudi menerima penolakan dari saya. Maaf bila ada salah kata… Arigatou…

**Sun Setsuna; **Hn, gag papa koq Sun-chan.. ^^  
>Yang beruang tadi? Itu mah Matsuri… Untuk femNaru, chap ini sampe kedepan udah keluar koq… Hehehe<p>

Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini. mungkin berkesan serius sekali dan sebagainya, hehe..  
>Selamat membaca dan me'review~<p>

**Queen The Reaper; **Hehe… maaf sudah menunggu lama… SasuNaru udah dimunculin nih… semoga suka… hehe  
>Review dan baca lagi ya!<p>

**Yashina Uzumaki**; Hehe… Arigatou ^^  
>HIE! Maafkan Mi-chan kalo SasuSaku terus yang muncul~ Tapi, ini udah Mi ganti sama SasuNaru koq.. dan semoga suka dengan chap kali ini…! Review lagi ya~<p>

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA; **Hehe~ Enggak papa koq… Mi Cuma minta review… itu doang… hehe #plak!#  
>Yep! Yang tadi itu Matsuri, dan sayangnya bukan Naru… hehe… Gomen…<br>Begitu ya? Mi turut sedih juga… Tapi, kita harus tetep berjuang Ren-kunchan!  
>Nah, Mi-chan udah apdetin chap 3 nya nih.. hehe… Semoga suka, dan review lagi ya~<p>

**Nishiya; **Hu-um! Mi-chan anak Bjb sih sebenernya.. hehe… Jadi, Nishi-chan anak Bjm, ya? Syukurlah, ternyata anak Kalimantan banyak yang tau FNI… hehe  
>Tenang aja… maksa Mi boleh koq… Mi orangnya mah gag tega'an… hehe<br>Ini udah apdet koq, semoga suka ya~

**Namikaze Naru-chan;** Nu-nunggu lama? O.O Bahagianya Miii~~!  
>Begitu ya? Ceritanya keren yak? Makasih! Alhamdulillah~ Sesuatu banget~ #plak!#<br>Untuk lebih lengkapnya lagi sih… baca aja langsung.. hehe Di jamin langsung pengen nabok Mi… #plak!#  
>YOSH! Arigatou sudah review fic gaje dari Mi-chan ini~ Review lagi ya~ Dan semoga suka dengan chap 3 kali ini!<p>

**Ashahi Kagari-kun; **Kuma-nya itu Matsuri.  
>Hehe… curcolnya kepanjangan yak? Maaf deh, udah bikin bosen dengernya… hehe…<br>Naru-nya bakal muncul di chap ini, sampai kedepannya lagi..  
>hohoho<br>Makasih sudah review~ Review lagi yo~

**End of Balas Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Yap~ Ini dia beberapa keterangan dari bahasa Jepang yang Mi-chan pakai… Semoga mengerti!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> atta toki ima mo oboeteru no; <strong>I still remember when we first met.

** yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao; **The moon light was wavering your sad face in profile

** o kaketa mama; **While carrying the sadness

** kokoro o nurashite; **Soaking the eyes and the heart

** na senaka dakishime tsubuyaita 'watashi ga iru yo';** Hugging that large back, I murmured "I'm here".

** nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni wasurenai; **The warmth of our embrace is still in these hands, I won't forget.

** ni naru mae ni iku; **Pergilah sebelum terlambat.

** ga Sasuke o kokai suru mae ni, iku; **Pergilah sebelum kau menyesalinya, Sasuke.

** wa anata o aishite. Kara iku; **-

** wo omotteru, Sasuke. Inakutai; -**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe… sengaja dibikin gag ada artinya.. tapi bagi yang tau, baguslah.. hohoho <strong>

**Nah, semoga suka ya~ Mi-chan pamit dulu!**

**Jaa ne~ Jangan lupa review~**

_**Mind to review, minna? ;3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**#**

**White Love For White Lily**

**#**

**.**

.

**.**

_Cip… cip… cip…_

Sehari lagi, ia lewati waktu dengan berdiam diri menunggu kesembuhan dirinya.

Cahaya mentari menelusup nakal lewat celah jendela bulat yang ada di sisi kiri _washitsu_. Membuatnya—Sasuke—harus mengerjap silau dengan intensitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah bangun?"

"?"

Betapa ia terkejut melihat sesosok wanita cantik—Naruto—tengah menunduk, menatapnya. Geez… pria mana sih, yang tidak terkejut melihat wanita cantik sedekat ini, saat terbangun dari tidurnya? Ckckck…

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh?" serunya kaget, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat respon kesal dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ini kan rumahku… Jadi, aku bebas keluar-masuk kamar ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ah, Naruto benar… Gara-gara jatuh dari tebing, ia menjadi—agak—pelupa dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Pria tampan itu mendengus kesal.

"Ya, aku tau itu…" desisnya, perlahan ia bangkit dari _futon_ dengan dibantu Naruto, "Tapi, tidak harus sedekat itu 'kan? Aku masih punya jantung, _baka_…"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa—setelah membantu Sasuke duduk—mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Apa perkataannya tadi lucu? Memangnya sekarang ia sedang melawak? Hei!

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Naruto berhenti tertawa, lalu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan Sasuke sebuah nampan—bisa dibilang meja kecil—yang isinya adalah sarapan untuk pria itu.

"Tidak… hanya saja… ekspresimu tadi sangat lucu, kalau dipikir-pikir." Jawab Naruto, sambil menahan tawanya. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus sebal, "Sudahlah, ini sudah kusiapkan sarapan untukmu. Makan yang banyak, agar kau bisa sehat kembali…"

Entah itu tatapan curiga atau apa, yang jelas, kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto santai, walau dalam hati ia berkata lain.

Oh ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal kalau seseorang yang baru kau kenal, mengatakan bahwa masakan buatanmu tidak enak? Bahkan orang itu belum memakan masakanmu sesuap pun. Ah, kalau benar ia mendapati Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, akan ia hajar lelaki tampan ini. Tak perduli, pria ini adalah tamunya. '_Siapa_ _yang tidak sopan padaku, bersiaplah untuk dihajar_' itulah prinsip Naruto selama ini.

"Tidak…" Naruto mengerjap bingung, "Hanya saja… apa kau tidak curiga, dengan kedatanganku ini? Siapa aku? Bahkan, kau sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang asalku darimana? Memangnya kau… tidak curiga padaku?"

Naruto terdiam. Semua perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke benar adanya. Kenapa ia bisa sesantai ini, saat bersama Sasuke? Dan Kyuu pun, sama sekali tak menunjukkan kegelisahan yang aneh saat bersama Sasuke. Anehnya lagi… ia merasa… nyaman didekat sosok yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dengan kata lain… ia merasa pernah mengenal Sasuke.

Tapi apa? Alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Ia sama sekali tak punya alibi yang kuat untuk meyakinkan si pria tampan ini. _Kami-sama_… perasaan hangat apa ini?

"Hei?"

Naruto tersentak kebelakang, saat sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Hah?"

Sasuke mendecak malas, "Aku tanya, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak curiga padaku?"

"Eng… mungkin, karna…"

Lagi-lagi gadis ber-_tsumugi_ putih dengan corak kelopak bunga putih kemerahan itu terdiam. Tangannya bergetar hebat, matanya sibuk melirik kesana kemari. Mencoba mencari topik bahasan yang lain. Dan iris safir itu itu berhenti, saat melihat nampan sarapan Sasuke yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh pria berkulit pucat itu. Segera saja ia mendekatkan nampan kayu itu, kepangkuan Sasuke, dan segera berdiri—menghindari serbuan pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Ah, sarapanmu sama sekali belum kau sentuh. Sebaiknya, kau habiskan sebelum dingin," Sasuke menatap iris itu bingung, "Aku pergi dulu. Makan yang banyak ya!"

_Grek!_

Naruto segera saja pergi dari salah satu _washitsu_ dirumahnya itu. Langkah kaki itu terhenti, saat dirasanya tempat ia berada sudah jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Sasuke.

Wanita berambut pirang itu terdiam lama. Punggung mungilnya, bersender pada dinding kayu pembatas _washitsu_ lain.

Ia raba dadanya. Iris secantik safir dan langit itu, menghilang tertutup kelopak matanya. Dadanya yang tertutup kerah _tsumugi_ putih, masih saja berdetak dengan cepat.

Dirabanya sekali lagi. Berusaha menenangkan si jantung dengan menarik nafas beberapa kali, lalu menghembuskannnya secara perlahan, sampai ia merasa tenang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Perasaan apa itu?" gumamnya lirih. Jemari lentiknya terkepal dengan refleks, "Hangat…"

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, kelopak pelindung safir itu kembali terbuka. Bukan keindahan yang terpancar… tapi… kegelisahan…

"Aku… aku tak mengerti…" ia bergumam lagi, "Kenapa aku… merasa, kalau aku pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan, lebih dekat dari pertemanan… Padahal aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa ini? Kenapa?"

_Brugh!_

Kakinya yang seakan tak sanggup, menahan getaran demi getaran dari perasaannya itu, jatuh terduduk diatas _tatami_. Helaian pirang keemasan itu jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang cantik, seiring dengan lelehan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Jemari itu terlihat kembali bergetar, saat ia menyekanya.

"Kenapa aku… menangis? Ada apa lagi dengan perasaanku? Kenapa rasanya sakit?"

Ia terus bertanya, tapi tak ingin mengetahui. Ia pernah merasakannya, tapi tak ingin mengingatnya. Ia tau apa yang terjadi. Ia tau perasaannya bukanlah sekedar perasaan. Ia tau semua kenyataan ini bukanlah sekedar kenyataan… tapi, sebuah petunjuk…

Sayangnya ia tak tau harus melakukan apa…

_Inakutai_

Apa satu kata itu cukup mengingatkannya pada apa yang telah terjadi, sebelum pertemuan ini?

_Anata wo omotteru…_

Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat. Ia pernah mendengar kata ini… dan… mau tak mau…

Satu serpihan kecil, dari memori yang hilang… telah ia temukan…

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>Dengan kesal, kusuap sesumpit nasi yang tadi telah dihidangkan Naruto untukku.<p>

Omong-omong soal Naruto... Kenapa wanita aneh satu itu? Tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapanku, dengan alasan yang—sama sekali—tidak jelas! Dasar, tidak sopan! Apa ia tidak pernah diajari sopan-santun oleh kedua orang tuanya? Dan… apa siluman itu punya orang tua?

Kutatap nampan yang masih berisi dengan sup Miso, nasi, dan lauk berupa tempura. Sejenak, pikiranku melayang pada pertemuan aneh di malam itu. Ya, aku kembali teringat akan hal aneh, yang membuatku sulit tidur. Bahkan aku masih mengingat setiap lirik yang wanita itu senandungkan. Helaian pirang keemasan yang berubah menjadi putih—sewarna dengan cahaya bulan malam itu. Wajah rapuhnya… dan iris safir itu! Aku takkan pernah melupakan iris secantik langit miliknya!

"Siapa dia?"

Aku terdiam lama, tanpa menyentuh lagi sarapan pagiku ini. Mataku sibuk menerawang semua perkataan yang ia ucapkan saat malam itu. Belum lagi, fisiknya sebelum berubah, sangatlah mirip dengan fisik Naruto. Dan… kenapa ia menyatakan cinta padaku? Ini membingungkan!

Kulirik setumpuk pakaian ganti, yang ia—Naruto—taruh disampingku saat masih tertidur. _Kinagashi_ biru muda itu, sengaja ia taruh disana agar aku mudah menjangkaunya. Nah, sekarang apa lagi? Ia bahkan terlalu berbaik hati, pada tamu tak dikenal sepertiku. Apa benar itu memang sifatnya? Ah, sepertinya tidak… Tatapan matanya terlalu tajam, untuk membiarkan seorang tamu sepertiku dibiarkan sendiri didalam _washitsu_ besar seperti ini. Kalaupun ia curiga dengan kedatanganku, apa maksudku datang ke Hutan Terlarang, dan… kenapa aku bisa berda di jurang itu. Semua terlalu abu-abu, untuk kujadikan sebuah petunjuk.

_Dakishimetanukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni… Wasurenai…_

_Ikutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo… Anata omotteru…_

Aku tersentak. Lirik itu kembali merasuk kedalam benakku. Rasa apa ini? Dadaku terasa sesak… Tanganku terkepal menahan sakit… Apa ini? Kenapa? Dada ini terasa merindukan seseorang… Rasanya begitu membuncah, sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Seakan percuma, jika aku memendamnya. Tapi pada siapa? Pada siapa perasaan ini, selain pada Sakura? Aku mencintainya, tapi bukan pada Sakura… Pemikiran gila apa ini?

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Kilau langit di pagi hari terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan warna-warni musim gugur, yang identik dengan dedaunan layu kecoklatan.<p>

Layaknya pagi di dunia manusia, di dunia siluman pun sama halnya dengan dunia manusia. Hanya saja, penduduknya bukan sekedar makhluk lemah, lintah darat.

Taman bergaya _Kaiyou_ itu, membuat sensasi tenang saat berada didalam, maupun diluar rumah. Di sudut rumah itu terdapat sebuah _gazebo _kecil, yang berfungsi sebagai tempat _chado_—Upacara Minum Teh—dipercantik dengan _tobishii_—batu pijakan—yang disusun menuju rumah teh. Tak lupa dengan _tsukubai_—wadah batu berisi air—juga lentera batu, yang turut menghiasi taman yang merupakan perpaduan antara _Shoin teien_ dan _Chaniwa Teien _itu_._

Nampak seekor rubah besar berbulu putih susu, sedang asyik bermain dengan beberapa kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disekitar kebun bunga Seroja, yang ditanam oleh majikannya—Naruto. Meninggalkan sang Majikan dan seorang tamu tak dikenal, yang tengah asyik menyendiri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit, pada dinding _washitsu_ kamarnya—yang ternyata langsung terhubung dengan taman luar.

Pria itu menghela nafas bosan, merasa jenuh dengan suasana sunyi yang menyergap keduanya—ia dan Naruto—sedari tadi. Naruto sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus dibicarakannya saat ini. Pikiran dan perasannya masih terguncang, beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menanyakan suatu hal padanya. Haah… ia tetap saja memikirkan alibi apa yang akan ia pakai nanti, saat Sasuke menanyakannya kembali.

Wanita itu duduk _sheiza_—bersimpuh—disebelah Sasuke. Bukannya menatap pria itu dengan tatapannya yang biasa, ia malah membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

Naruto tersentak, lalu menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke. Membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sesaat, ia merasa detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa lagi yang ia rasakan kali ini? Ia merasa pernah melihat Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jelas sekali, ini semua mulai membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Menatap Sasuke dengan pasti.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke tau bahwa ia pernah melihat tatapan ini. Tapi menepisnya. Menepis semua kenyataan, yang telah terhidang tepat didepan matanya. Pria beriris _onyx_ itu terdiam, sebelum berkata;

"Tadi malam kau ada dimana?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau, Naruto. Apa kau tadi malam duduk di batu besar itu, sambil bernyanyi?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menunjuk sebuah batu besar, yang berada tepat dihadapan _washitsu_, tempat Sasuke tadi malam melihat sesosok wanita mirip Naruto.

Wanita itu tersentak. Matanya mengerjap bingung beberapa kali.

"Hah? Tadi malam?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, seraya menelengkan kepala pirangnya, "Kau melihatku berkeliaran tadi malam?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak… entahlah… Kemarin malam aku terbangun dari tidur, lalu bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Bedanya, setelah beberapa lama rambutnya berubah menjadi putih—seperti bulan—dan menyatakan cinta padaku…"

Naruto terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu tertawa keras, sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu hanya bisa terdiam—mengernyit bingung.

"Aku sedang tidak melawak, Nona Rubah…" dengusnya kesal, saat tawa wanita itu makin keras.

"Ha~ Kau memang tidak melawak, Sasuke!" wanita itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi apa kau lupa, kalau kau sedang tidak berada di dunia manusia, heh? Kau lupa sekarang ini bukan di dunia mu lagi? Hei, ingatlah bahwa ini adalah duniaku! Dunia para siluman. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mendecak kesal karna lupa akan perbedaan dunianya—manusia—dengan dunia tempatnya berada sekarang. Argh! Sekeras apa sih, ia jatuh kemarin? Apa sekeras terhempas batu karang, sampai ia menjadi pelupa seperti ini?

"Baru ingat? Hehe…" Naruto menyengir, tepat saat pria itu memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Baiklah, maafkan aku…"

"Hn,"

Suasana itu kembali hening. Meninggalkan sejuta warna yang tadi sempat menghangatkan suasana itu.

Helaian pirang Naruto tersibak, tertiup angin. Memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang cantik dan manis. Dipejamkannya tirai penutup safir indah itu, lalu kembali terbuka. Sasuke sempat tertegun melihatnya.

"Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Maksudmu, 'wanita' itu?"

"Hm,"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ngingat rupa sang wanita yang telah membuat perasaannya menggebu-gebu seperti tadi.

"Entahlah, wajahnya manis… seperti—"

_Dak, dak!_

"Naruto! Apa Naruto ada didalam?"

"Ino?"

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita itu langsung bangkit dari _tatami_ teras belakangnya menuju _genkan_—tempat melepas sendal/sepatu—dimana seseorang memanggilnya dengan keras dari balik sana.

Sasuke yang merasa sedang tertimpa sial pun, hanya bisa mendecak kesal sebelum pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya bersama Kyuu.

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Grek!<em>

_Fusuma_ itu terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang pucat—dengan wajah panik—tengah merangkul seorang pemuda tampan berambut eboni yang sepertinya sedang terluka.

"Ino? Sai?" seru wanita itu kaget, Ino—gadis berambut pirang tadi—menoleh dan langsung menangis terisak melihat Naruto yang dengan sigap langsung ikut menggotong Sai—pemuda berambut eboni—masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Ino?" tanya Naruto panik, setelah merebahkan tubuh Sai yang tidak terluka itu, ke sebuah _futon_ putih. Ino yang masih terisak hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

"Aku tidak tau…" isaknya, "Saat pulang dari '_berjaga_' di kuil _Ise_, Sai-_kun_ langsung ambruk begitu saja, sambil meringis kesakitan."

"Benar kau tidak tau apa-apa?"

Ino mengangguk pasti, "Ya, Naruto… Kumohon tolong aku… selamatkan Sai-_kun!_"

Wajah wanita muda itu tampak berpikir keras, keningnya berkerut.

"Naruto?"

Setelah puas berpikir, Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Entahlah… ini bukan saat yang tepat, Ino… Aku takut keadaan Sai terlalu pa—"

"Kumohon, Naruto! Kumohon selamatkan kekasihku!"

"Tapi, Ino—"

"Kumohon!"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu ber-_ojigi_, memohon pada Naruto agar dapat menolongnya untuk menyembuhkan sang kekasih yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, dan kemudian mengangguk, memenuhi permintaan Ino.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pelan, seraya berbalik menuju pintu keluar _washitsu_. "tapi jangan salahkan aku, jika keadaan Sai memburuk… kekuatanku masih memerlukan pemulihan, setelah menyelamatkan seorang manusia, kemarin."

Dan dengan senyum sumringah, Ino menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berseru kegirangan.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto!"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis seraya bergumam, "_Doushimashite, _Ino-_chan_…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu, tadi?"<p>

"Heh?"

"Kau bilang, '_masih memerlukan pemulihan setelah menyelamatkan seorang manusia'_. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Wanita pirang itu terkekeh pelan, lalu tanpa menjawab maupun berbalik pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" seru pria itu tak terima, "Dan, kalau kau bisa memakai '_kekuatan'_ itu. Lalu, untuk apa ramuan yang kau berikan padaku kemarin?"

Dengan santainya, Naruto memasang sebuah _makie kanzashi_ berukuran cukup besar, pada sisi belakang rambutnya yang di sanggul kecil—dan menyisakan banyak rambut.

"Hei! Jawab aku!"

Setelah selesai memasangnya, wanita berparas cantik itu—tentu lebih cantik dengan tampilannya yang sekarang—berbalik menatap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lembut seraya membenarkan ujung lengan _furisode_ hitam bercorak bulan, dan bintang miliknya.

"Aku memang punya kekuatan," ujarnya santai, "Dan kekuatan itu telah kusalurkan ke ramuan yang kau minum. Dengan kata lain, cairan yang kau minum itu adalah perantara dari kekuatanku. Mengerti?"

Pria itu terdiam lama, menatap wanita muda yang sedang berjalan menuju _fusuma_ _washitsu_ pribadinya itu, dengan sedikit kesulitan yang segera dibantu oleh Kyuu.

"Aku benci ramuan itu!"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Kutatap punggung Naruto yang membungkuk, saat meletakkan keempat lilin kecil di sudut <em>washitsu<em>, lalu berpindah ke tengah-tengah ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

Pemuda bernama Sai tadi sudah bangun, dan segera tersentak saat melihat Naruto berpakaian formal. Wanita itu malah berucap;

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu…"

Yang benar saja, suaranya merdu dan lembut sekali saat mengatakannya pada Sai. Entah kenapa… ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup di hati ini… rasanya menyebalkan…

Kembali kupusatkan perhatianku pada Naruto, yang sedang duduk bersimpuh disamping Sai—setelah menyuruh Ino menjauh dari sana, tentunya. Tangan mungilnya yang tertutup kain _furisode_, ia letakkan tepat diatas dada pemuda itu. Tidak menyentuh, hanya mengambang diatas dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" bisikku pada Ino, yang—kebetulan—duduk disampingku. Gadis itu berhenti menggerutu cemas, dan menoleh padaku.

"Setidaknya, dia sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Sai-_kun_…" jawab gadis itu sekenanya. Geez, dia bahkan lebih irit jawaban dibandingkan aku.

"Hn,"

Kuperhatikan lagi Naruto yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuu yang dengan santainya duduk disebelah wanita itu tanpa takut mengganggunya.

"Wahai saudariku _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_… Kuperkenankan kau hadir disini untuk menemuiku."

_Jeglaaaar!_

Seketika semua api yang dinyalakan dililin mati. Sementara diluar rumah, nampak awan hitam beriringan menutupi langit yang tadinya cerah. Dan anehnya lagi… kenapa sinar bulan ada disiang hari? Mana terang sekali…

Oke, ada satu pertanyaan dariku. Kenapa saat Naruto memanggil _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ sang Dewi Bulan… ia memakai kata '_saudariku_' dan bukan '_Dewiku_' atau yang lainnya? Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dia siapa-nya _Tsukiyomi-sama_?

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Nee-sama_…"

Tanpa kusadari sejak tadi, sesosok gadis cantik berambut putih sepucat bulan berdiri melayang dihadapan Naruto. G-ga-gadis itu! Dia gadis yang kulihat kemarin malam! Iris safirnya, helai pucat itu, tatapan sayunya… A-aku tidak mengerti… Berarti yang kulihat kemarin malam adalah… _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto?_

#  
>*White Love, for White Lily*<br>#

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Nee-sama_…"

_Onyx_ pria itu terbelalak kaget, melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut putih pucat—layaknya bulan—dengan sepasang iris safir yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto, serta _furisode_ putih salju yang ia kenakan. Anggun…

Sasuke tersentak, saat sebuah tangan menyentilnya—memperingatkan. Rupanya Ino tengah menunduk hormat pada sosok gadis itu.

"Beri salam pada _Tsukiyomi-sama_ dan _Amaterasu-sama_!" bisik gadis itu memerintah, membuat Sasuke kembali tersentak saat sebuah aura kehangatan menyergap tubuhnya dari depan. Membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, dan refleks menoleh pada kedua sosok yang disebut sebagai _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ dan _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…

"Ya, lama tak berjumpa denganmu, _Tsukiyomi…_"

Sosok gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sayunya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada pria itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu, manusia?" gumamnya, yang masih didengar Sasuke, walau pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mengenalnya, _Tsukiyomi?"_ tanya Naruto—atau sekarang kita sebut dia sebagai _Amaterasu?_—seraya melirik Sasuke yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis bernama _Tsukiyomi_ itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto—_Amaterasu—_yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung serta curiga, membuat _Dewi Bulan_ itu tersenyum anggun.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya kemarin malam…" jawabnya, dan langsung memotong Naruto—_Amaterasu—_yang ingin membalas perkataannya tadi, "Ada apa _Nee-sama_ memanggilku? Ah ya… maaf atas tindakanku saat itu…"

Naruto—_Amaterasu—_tersenyum simpul, sebelum menggenggam tangan _Tsukiyomi_ yang terasa hangat.

"Tak apa… Aku sudah memaafkanmu…" wanita itu terdiam, "_Tsukiyomi…_ aku ingin minta tolong padamu…"

Helai pucat itu bergoyang pelan, saat sang pemilik merendahkan dirinya—mendekat kearah Sai, yang tengah terpejam.

"_Nee-sama_ ingin agar aku membantu_ Nee-sama_ menyembuhkannya?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Dengan senang hati…"

Kedua saudara kembar yang lahir dari _Izanagi _dan _Izanami_ itu, memejamkan kedua iris safirnya, lalu saling berpegangan tangan diatas tubuh Sai yang lemah, dan berucap pelan.

"_Wareware wa Amaterasu to Tsukiyomi wa kono byouki no karada ga atokatamonaku kie meijita. O no chiyu wa, kare ni kuru…_"

Tiba-tiba saja dikedua tangan yang saling berpegangan erat itu, muncullah cahaya putih keemasan yang berpendar-pendar dari sana. Sasuke yang melihat itu semua, hanya diam tanpa kata. Baru kali ini ia melihat kedua _Dewi-Dewi_ yang terkenal dengan mitos dan legendanya. Ternyata beginilah rupa mereka yang sebenarnya… cantik dan anggun. Entah kenapa, Sasuke hanya terpesona pada sosok Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat, sambil menggenggam jemari _Tsukiyomi_.

"_Yamata no Orochi…_ ku pinta kau berhenti menyakiti pemuda ini. Atas nama _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ dan _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto._" Desis _Tsukiyomi _sambil terus memejamkan matanya erat.

Tak lama, muncullah sesosok hewan besar—berupa ular—yang tembus pandang, dari dalam dada Sai. Hewan itulah yang bernama _Yamata no Orochi_. Ular besar itu menggeram penuh amarah, sebelum suara dari Naruto—_Amaterasu—_membuatnya diam.

"Kau ingin aku membangunkan _Kyuubi no Yokou_ untuk membunuhmu, _Orochi_?" ancam Naruto—_Amaterasu—_dengan nada datarnya, membuat ular itu berhenti menggeram. Bergantian menatap kedua saudara itu dengan tatapan ingin menerkam keduanya. Sayangnya tidak bisa… mereka adalah '_Kedua Dewi Langit Yang Agung_'.

"Menurutmu?"

Kini giliran _Tsukiyomi_ yang menatapnya dengan geram, "Sekali kau menjawab _Amaterasu-neesama_ begitu. Kau akan hancur dilumat _Kyuuubi!_"

"Argh! Sialan kau _Tsukiyomi!_"

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" sela Naruto melerai keduanya, lalu menatap _Orochi_ dengan tatapan sedang menginterograsi ular itu, "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa berada dalam tubuhnya Sai? Dan ada perlu apa kau didunia manusia?"

_Orochi_ sempat terdiam lama, Sasuke yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Inikah yang namanya _Yamata no Orochi_? Sang ular, yang telah memecah perang 9 hewan peliharaan _Dewa-Dewi_? Sungguh ini semua diluar nalarnya, sebagai seorang lelaki biasa yang tak percaya pada hal berbau mistis seperti ini.

"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi…_" desisnya penuh dendam, "Itu alasanku untuk mencarinya di kuil _Ise._ Tapi sialnya, pemuda ini menghalangi niatku untuk mencurinya! Cih!"

"Ya, dan kami harus berterima-kasih padanya karna telah membatalkan niat burukmu, untuk benar-benar membangunkan kesembilan hewan pusaka yang sedang terlelap…" ujar _Tsukiyomi _sekenanya, yang langsung dihadiahi oleh geraman _Orochi_.

"Baiklah, sepertinya _Hachiman_ akan kedatangan tamu lama di penjara barunya…" gumam Naruto—_Amaterasu—_yang langsung membuat _Orochi_ ketakutan, karna sebelumnya ia telah berhasil melewati penjara para siluman-siluman jahat itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya ular itu takut, Naruto—_Amaterasu_—hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mengirimmu kembali ke tempat itu, dan meminta _Hachiman_ untuk memperketat penjagaannya."

Dan dari saat itu, terdengarlah teriakan dan jeritan memilukan dari _Yamata no Orochi_ yang tengah diseret menuju kediaman abadi seorang _Dewa pelindung rakyat Jepang_.

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Waktumu sudah hampir habis, <em>Tsukiyomi<em>…"

"Aku tau itu, _Nee-sama_…"

Naruto—_Amaterasu—_menghela nafasnya perlahan, masih menatap adik kembarnya itu.

Seratus tahun lamanya, setelah sebuah peristiwa mengharuskan ia untuk berada di tempat ini beberapa lama—yang ia pun tak tau kapan ia harus kembali, dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

"Maafkan aku…" seuntai kalimat penuh penyesalan itu, terucap dari bibir mungil milik _Tsukiyomi_, membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menggantikan posisi ku saat itu. Seharusnya aku lah yang dihukum oleh _Izanagi-sama_… bukan kau, _Nee-sama_…"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kalau semua yang kulakukan, tulus untuk membantu mu yang sama sekali tak bersalah, _Tsukiyomi…_" wanita itu mengambil nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, _baka_…"

Gadis itu mengukir sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, _Nee-sama_… Dulu aku harus mengatakan kalau _'kau dewasa sebelum waktunya'_. Dan sekarang, aku harus menggantinya dengan _'kau dewasa, tepat dengan waktunya'_. Haha…!"

Naruto—_Amaterasu—_ikut tertawa pelan bersamanya, "Kau tetap menyebalkan, _Tsukiyomi!_"

"Terima kasih, _Nee-sama_…"

"Ya, tentu saja…"

Keadaan semakin hening. Keadaan yang tadinya cerah, dengan adanya sinar mentari, kini berganti dengan terangnya cahaya bulan. Ya, salah satu resiko yang cukup menyebalkan saat ia memanggil _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_. Saat ia memanggil saudara kembarnya itu, maka keadaan diseluruh dunia siluman—terkecuali untuk dunia manusia—akan mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis, yaitu; berubahnya keadaan siang menjadi malam—terjadi apabila pemanggilan dilakukan pada siang hari. Hal itu sendiri dikarenakan _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar saat turun dari singgasananya, bersama dengan sang hewan pusaka, _Shichibi no Kaku_.

Setelah mengirim kembali _Yamata no Orochi_ ke tempat yang seharusnya, pasangan Sai-Ino berterima-kasih pada kedua saudara itu sebelum berpamitan pulang. Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tak berminat melihat wajah Sasuke yang luar biasa kaget, dengan semua kejutan yang ia dapat hari ini.

Mulai dari terkuaknya '_siapa gadis ditengah malam yang ia temui'_, sampai pada akhirnya, ia harus berurusan dengan adik kembar _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_… _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto._

Bulan semakin terang. Semilir angin berhembus perlahan dari arah benda bulat bersinar itu. Tampak setitik bayang hitam dari arah bulan, mendekat kearah tempat mereka duduk. Lama kemudian, sosok berbayang hitam itu berubah menjadi seekor hewan berukuran cukup besar—bisa diperkirakan, tingginya hanya mencapai pohon akasia—dengan garis putih melintang diantara bulu-bulunya yang berwarna hitam. Melenggangkan ketujuh ekornya dengan gemulai, seraya mendekat kearah _Tsukiyomi_ dan Naruto—_Amaterasu—_yang ternyata telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Sudah saatnya anda pulang ke bulan, _Tsukiyomi-Himesama_…" umum _Shichibi_, setelah mencapai pijakan diatas tanah. _Tsukiyomi _segera beranjak dari posisinya, lalu berpamitan pada sang kembaran, _Amaterasu_.

"_Nee-sama_, kumohon berhati-hatilah pada pria yang kau jumpai di _Jurang Perbatasan_." Bisik _Tsukiyomi_ tepat ditelinga Naruto—_Amaterasu. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik… Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu."

Naruto—_Amaterasu—_terkekeh pelan, "Sampaikan salamku pada _Susano 'O_…"

"Tak akan!"

"Hahaha… Baiklah,"

Dengan anggun, _Tsukiyomi_ naik keatas punggung _Shichibi_ yang besar, bersiap untuk pulang ke kediaman abadinya. Bulan.

Namun, sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu, ia berucap keras.

"Aku tau kau ada dibalik _fusuma_ itu, Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya keras, "Aku telah memperingatkanmu malam itu! Berhati-hatilah pada kekuatan masa depan, dan masa lalu! Berusalah untuk selalu tetap pada jalurmu! Apa yang kau cari ada ditempat ini!"

Naruto—_Amaterasu—_yang mendengar dan melihat semua itu, hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung. Rupanya, ia sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke yang menguping lewat celah _fusuma_, yang tersentak kaget mengetahui dirinya telah tertangkap basah menguping dari balik sana. Pria tampan itu dengan berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu menatap _Tsukiyomi_ dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau '_berhati-hati_' pada kekuatan masa depan dan masa lalu. Aku takut, suatu saat kau akan 'keluar jalur' nantinya…" ucap gadis berambut putih pucat itu penuh teka-teki, ditambah lagi senyuman bak iblis yang ia ukir diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Bingung karna apa, manusia?" gumamnya penuh tantangan, "Aku hanya memberitahu mu, mengerti? Bisakah kau menggunakan etika, saat berbicara denganku?"

Sasuke sukses menggeram mendengar semua yang telah _Tsukiyomi_ ucapkan. Pria itu tak menyadari tatapan penuh arti dari Naruto yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakan hal ini…" _Shichibi _melayang naik, "_Amaterasu-neesama_, dan kau Uchiha Sasuke… '_Berhati-hatilah'_…"

_Wuush!_

Kedua sosok itu menghilang ditelan malam. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih setia berdiri pada posisinya masing-masing.

Ada sebuah perasaan takut, dan gelisah menyusup kedalam hati keduanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal, sebelum pemuda itu meminta—memaksa—Naruto, untuk menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi hari itu.

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" seru Sasuke memecah keheningan malam. Pria bermata <em>onyx<em> itu menatap Naruto gusar.

"Karna aku tak ingin kau sungkan padaku?" gumam Naruto yang disertai cengiran jahilnya, membuat Sasuke ingin menerkam wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sungkan padamu!" ketus pria itu, seraya menunjuk wajah Naruto yang kini tertawa keras.

"Aduh, aduh… Mana etika sopan santun mu pada wanita, tuan muda?" singgung Naruto, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, menyudahi. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya, untuk apa kau kemari, dan jelaskan semua yang terjadi hari ini!"

Lagi-lagi wanita beriris safir itu tertawa keras, sebelum menjawab penuh tawa.

"Baiklah~ Jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke. Kuyakin kau akan terkejut mendengar semua penuturanku nantinya."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu kaget, setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini…"

"Iya-iya… Lalu, aku harus menjelaskannya mulai darimana?"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Naruto tersenyum manis. Manis sekali, dengan tampilannya yang masih mengenakan _furisode_ hitam, dan tatanan rambut yang simpel. Sangat mencirikan sifatnya. Membuat Sasuke tertegun untuk sejenak, sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada wanita yang sempat membuat ia terpana untuk sesaat itu.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari siapa aku sebenarnya." Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak, "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Aku adalah _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_, saudara kembar dari _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ dan adik dari _Susano 'O_."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkannya… Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah legenda, yang mengatakan sebuah kenyataan dari kehidupan ku?"

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, dan berucap dengan lembut.

"Sebuah legenda yang menceritakan tentang dihukumnya seorang _Dewi Matahari_, karna menolong adik kembarnya lolos dari hukuman _Izanagi-sama_. Yang lalu, dihukum terusir dari surga—untuk sementara—dengan wujudnya yang sekarang, dan ditugasi oleh _Sukuna Biko Na_—sebagai hukuman dari dewa yang lain—menjaga dan melindungi tanaman itu, bak nyawa terakhir.

Tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di surga, dan hanya diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu. Yaitu, hanya pada orang-orang yang terkena kutukan kematian dari _Izanami-sama_—_Dewi kematian_—.

Tanaman itu hanya akan terlihat dan terasa, jika orang yang mencarinya bersungguh-sungguh menukar semua masa depan orang itu, dengan sebuah tanaman bernama… _Yuri_… Lily putih…"

Sekarang Sasuke tau, pada siapa ia akan mencarinya. _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_… Sang Dewi Matahari, yang terusir dari surga.

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*

To Be Continued  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan;<strong>

**Amaterasu O Mi Kami;** Dewi Matahari, sekaligus Kepala dari semua Dewa-Dewi Shinto. Dia adalah anak ketiga dari 3 anak mulia. Terusir dari Surga, dan akan kembali ke singgasananya, apabila ia telah menuntaskan pekerjaan dan hukumannya di dunia.

**Tsukiyomi no Mikoto;** Dewi Bulan di ajaran Shinto. Anak ketiga dari 3 anak mulia. Dia membunuh Dewi Makanan, Uke Mochi, karena kemarahannya akan cara ia menyiapkan makanan. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Amaterasu jarang menemuinya lagi, sehingga matahari dan bulan, berada di bagian lain langit.

**Sukuna Biko Na;** Seorang Dewa hujan, obat-obatan dan penyembuhpenyakit.

**Hachiman;** Dewa sinkretis, memanah, perang, dan pengadil. Juga dikenal sebagai Hachiman-shin, atau Yawata no Kami. Dia juga menjadi Dewa pelindung rakyat Jepang. Hewan simbolik utusannya adalah merpati.

**Izanagi;** Para nenek moyang para Dewa. Ia adalah laki-laki pertama serta Dewa penciptaan dan kehidupan. Ia dan istrinya—Izanami—bertanggung jawab untuk kelahiran pulau-pulau Jepang, dan para Dewa, meskipun ia meninggal saat melahirkan. Setelah gagal membawa kembali Izanami dari Yomi, ia menjadi bapak Amaterasu, Susano'O, dan Tsukiyomi.

**Izanami;** Adik serta istri Izanagi. Dia adalah penciptaan dan kematian. Dia meninggal tak lama setelah kelahiran Kagu-tsuchi—Dewa Api—dan Izanagi mengikutinya ke Yomi, tetapi gagal untuk membawa kembali ke Dunia kehidupan, ia pun menjadi Dewi Kematian pada agama Shinto.

**Yamata no Orochi;** Bijuu berbentuk ular. Memiliki mata berwarna merah darah, delapan ekor dan kepala, juga memiliki kekuatan dari dunia iblis—simbol kejahatan. Kekuatan sebenarnya dari Orochi seharusnya tidak terlalu besar, bahkan cenderung lemah. Seorang klan Kusanagi, ketika menyerangnya melakukan kecerobohan, menggunakan pedang legendaris Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Karena itu, sebagai konsekuensinya, Yamata no Orochi mengambil alih pdang itu, dan menyerap kekuatannya, lalu menjadi makhluk yang sangat kuat. Dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang besar, ia berhasil membangunkan semua bijuu yang lain, dan menjadi arogan. Orochi mengalahkan bijuu lain dengan mudah, namun harus kalah saat bertarung dengan Kyuubi selama seratus tahun lamanya. Kyuubi berhasil membuat luka pada ekor Orochi, yang membuat pedang Kusanagi terlepas dari tubuhnya. Konon, hewan itu disegel dikedalaman gunung Fuji.

**Shichibi no Kaku;** Bijuu berbentuk tupai. Dia berasal dari altar pengorbanan di pinggiran Nagoya, sebelum diangkat menjadi hewan pusaka milik Tsukiyomi no Mikoto. Kaku mempunya tujuh ekor dan yang terkecil, diantara bijuu lainnya. Walaupun kecil, Kaku merupakan Bijuu terlicik dan paling pintar menyusup diantara bijuu lainnya. Tubuhnya terkadang berwarna biru, hitam bergaris keputihan dan lain-lain. Tergantung keadaan suhu tempatnya berada.

**Furisode;** Kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Ciri khas berada pada bagian lengan yang sangat lebar dan menjuntai ke bawah. Kegunaannya untuk menghadiri upacara seijin shiki, menghadiri resepsi pernikahan teman, upacara wisuda, atau hatsumode.

**Kinagashi;** Pakaian tradisional pria, yang dipakai hanya untuk kesempatan tidak resmi, atau dipakai untuk pakaian sehari-hari.

**Tsumugi;** Artinya, kimono santai. Dipakai oleh wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah. Kegunaannya bisa untuk dikenakan sehari-hari di rumah. Tetapi, kimono jenis ini boleh dikenakan untuk keluar rumah seperti ketika berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan.

_**Wareware wa Amaterasu to Tsukiyomi wa kono byouki no karada ga atokatamonaku kie meijita. O no chiyu wa, kare ni kuru…**_**; **Kami Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi akan menghapus semua rasa sakit ini. Tunjukkan pada kami rupamu, wahai penyakit…

* * *

><p><strong>Gag usah pake basa-basi lagi dah! Langsung aja ke balas review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review ON!<strong>

**Nasumi-chan Uharu;** Woow~ Jangan terburu-buru mengambil sebuah tebakan, Nasu-chan~ Hehe… Masa lalu SasuNaru? Umm… sebagai ganti pertanyaannya… Mi jawab chapter nanti aja deh, pas konflik nya udah muncul. Gomen, nyaw~

Yap! Sama-sama~ Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini ya! Dan semoga mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya yang Mi-chan ubah kerangka awal cerita. Gomen kalau udah bikin sakit kepala bacanya… Baca dan review lagi ya~

**Vanadise;** Hehe… Maaf kalau udah bikin Vana-chan lama nungguin, dan sampai gag ngeh lagi sama alur ceritanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya? Menurut Mi ini salah satu fic yang apdet paling cepet… Lagian, Mi juga banyak tugas yang menunggu di selesaikan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi saja… Hampir semua author FNI begitu koq… ^^  
>Untuk alur yang masih abstrak, itu salah satu dari jalan cerita. Memungkinkan readers untuk menebak, dan coba menganalisis konflik dan alur cerita selanjutnya. Hal ini bisa dijadikan bahan pembelajaran buat orang yang lagi belajar menganalisis konflik sebuah cerita. Semoga alur cerita Mi ini gag monoton dan sebagainya.<br>Gag papa koq… Ini juga supaya readers yang lain tau, kenapa Mi bikin alur abstrak… hehe, Yap! Terima kasih~ Baca dan review lagi ya~

**Cha the Princess From the Dark;** Yang duduk dibatu itu? Hehe, Bukannya Nee-chan udah kasih tau di jalan cerita chapter ini? Hahaha  
>Alhamdulillah~ Trims, imouto-chan~ Nee-chan juga berharap gitu… selain menambah kosakata bahasa Jepang, Imouto-chan juga bisa belajar secara tidak langsung tentang budaya-sastra-sejarah rakyat Jepang. Karna di fic ini, Nee-chan usahain buat menghidupkan kembali kejayaan masa-masa Jepang yang keren abiss~! #maklum, terlalu terobsesi sama Jepang Tradisional#<p>

Yap! Ini Nee-chan udah apdet koq~ Semoga suka, dan baca lagi ya! XD

**Akasora no Hikaru; **Arigatou sudah review~ ^^* Btw, Hika gag niat banget reviewnya… =='  
>Sudahlah… baca dan review lagi ya~<p>

**Yashina Uzumaki;** Welcome to our world FFN, Yas-chaaaaan~ XD Selamat ya, udah jadi author newbie yang hebat! Sekali publish langsung dapet 23 review bo~ Ceritanya keren koq~ Bikin Mi nangis… ==" #dasar cengeng!#  
>Untuk yang rambut putih itu siapa… Chapter kali ini, Mi-chan sudah menjawab pertanyaan Yas-chan bukan? Hehe… Tereeeng~ Kalo romance, Mi belom bisa 'gerak' di chapter ini… tapi ya dikit-dikit udah ada… ==" #dasar!# Yap! Ini sudah apdet~ Baca dan review #kalo sudi…# fic Mi-chan ya~ Arigatou!<p>

**Shiho Nakahara;** Naka-chan! XDD #hug# Terima kasih kalo ternyata Naka-chan nungguin fic Nee-chan segitunya… =="  
>Hiks… Imouto-chan mah! Itu Nee-chan udah kasih keterangan kosakata yang pake bahasa Jepang nya… Dikau… #pundung#<br>Ya, segitu cintanya sampe Nee-chan muntah-muntah pas ngetik… Ogah banget padahal bikin romance SasuSaku disini… == Tapi tenang aja~ Kita masih belom tau pasangan Sasu-chan siapa nantinya~ Hahahaha KEMUNGKINAN BESAR, sekitar 100% Sasu-chan bakal di-pair kan sama Naru-chan! Uyeeaaaah~ Hidup SasufemNaruuuu~ #plak!# Nee-chan udah apdet koq… dibaca dan review lagi ya~ ^^

**Minazuki Kumikaze;** Yosh! Mina-chan gag usah sungkan koq manggil 'Mi-chan'… dengan senag hati bakal didengerin.. hehe  
>Hohoho… sayangnya si wanita berambut putih itu bukan Kyuubi~ Dan pertanyaan Mina-chan udah Mi kasoh jawabannya langsung di jalan cerita! Uhuuuy~ Ini udah apdet koq~ Baca dan review lagi ya! Umm… apa ini Minazuki Uchiha yang temenan di FB ya?<br>Semoga suka Mina-chaaaan~

**Queen The Reaper;** Hehe… ternyata bukan ya? Sorry deh, klo ternyata Mi udah nipu Queen-chan… hehe…Trims udah bilang fic Mi-chan bagus~ Baca dan review lagi yaaa~

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA;** Susah sekale namamu, Ren-kunchan… =="  
>Uhm… Kasian juga Kyuubi Cuma jadi rubah. Hehe… Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu lo Ren-kunchaaaan~ Kyuubi bakal berperan penting di chapter-chapter terakhir! Hohoho… Yup! Mi bakal selalu semangat~ Jaa ne! Baca dan review lagi ya Ren-kunchaaaaan~!<p>

**Ashahi Kagari-kun;** #nangis gegulingan# Jiraiya kenapa dimasukin? Mentang-mentang rambutnya putih ye… #pundung# Nah, sama seperti reviewer yang lain… jawaban sudah ada dalam alur cerita bukan? Hehe… semoga suka dan ini sudah apdet! Baca dan review lagi yaaa~

**Chielasu88;** Hai juga Chie-chan~ ^^ Maaf sudah nunggu lama ya~ Hehehe…  
>Klo mirip enggaknya sama Inuyasha… mungkin gag terlalu… Cuma mirip di cara masuk ke dunia silumannya aja. Kalo Inuyasha di sumur tua, terus bisa bolak balik kan? Fic ini secara gag nyadar Mi bikin kayak Inuyasha jadinya. Tapi 98% beda koq! Buktinya Sasu-chan kecebur dalam jurang dan bukan sumur… #plak!#<br>Hampir semua pertanyaan Chie-chan udah Mi jawab di jalan cerita. Jadi semoga gag bingung ya~ Hehehe  
>Gag papa koq banyak nanya… Asal Mi bisa jawab itu gag papa.. hehe. Trims udah bilang fic ini keren~ Ini sudah apdet. Baca dan review lagi ya~<p>

**Nishiya;** Hehe… iya Mi-chan anak BJB~ hehe. Oh gitu toh… Oke deh, klo Nishi-chan Cuma baca aja… tapi lain kali, semoga berminat untuk menambah populasi fic di pair SasuNaru ini~ Hehehe. Ini sudah apdet koq… semoga suka dan ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya yaaa~ Arigatou~

**Namikaze Naru-chan;** Nami-chaaaaaan~! XD #hug# Hahaha, trims udah bilang fic Mi-chan keren! Hahaha  
>Yang nyanyi? Hum… ternyata hampir semua readers penasarang dengan siapa yang nyanyi itu… Hohoho! Jangan khawatir~ Cuma kembaran Naru koq~ #plak!#<br>Nami-chan jangan ngancem Mi pake golok! Mi takut ama barang begituaaaan~! #kabur!#

Hu-um… Kata SasuNaru, "Salam balik!" gitu doang… ==" Habisnya mereka lagi sibuk menghayati peran disini… saking seriusnya gitu lho~ #plak!#  
>Ini udah apdet koq~ Semoga suka dan ngerti sama alur cerita yaaaa~ Jaa ne~ Review lagi! XD<p>

**End of Bales Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Astagfirullah… pegel juga ya bales review… baru nyadara… ==" #plak!#<strong>

Umm… Bagi yang merasa kurang 'ngeh' atau mengerti alur cerita di chapter kali ini, bisa tanya Mi-chan langsung di FB #karna saya gag punya twit# Ini nama akun FB Mi-chan; Miyako-chan Shirayuki Phantomhive

**Udah dulu ya, minna-chaaaan~ Mi mau istirahat dulu, abis nyelesein fic ini dalam satu malem.. Capek… **

**Jangan lupa review dan tungguin chapter depan! XD**

**#Author tepar ditempat#**

**Review, or not? Hehe  
>Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**#**

**White Love For White Lily**

**#**

**.**

.

**.**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Derap langkah ketakutan itu terus menderu, bagaikan angin yang ketakutan tertelan air.

Kedua gadis berwajah sama, namun berbeda warna rambut itu terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Tapak kaki yang lecet itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna pekat, tapi sama sekali tak diindahkan.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menandingi mereka, _Tsukiyomi!_" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan bak matahari, pada seorang gadis duplikatnya yang mempunyai rambut putih pucat.

"Kau benar, _Nee-sama!_" gadis bernama _Tsukiyomi_ itu tersengal kesakitan—karna kehabisan nafas, "Tapi, meskipun kita berlari sampai ke luar angkasa...—_Uhuk!_—Kita pasti akan terkejar!"

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu mendecih kesal, seraya mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sang adik—_Tsukiyomi._

"Cih, terserah mereka mau apa! Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu di fitnah oleh _Susano' O_!"

Kedua kakak-adik itu terus berlari dengan kaki mereka yang berdarah-darah, hingga akhirnya sebuah jurang menuju ke perbatasan Surga dan Dunia berada tepat di depan mata. Rupanya, disana telah menunggu sesosok hewan bertubuh besar—berupa rubah dan tupai—yang dengan siaga menunggu mereka disana.

"_Kyuubi!_" panggil sosok gadis beriris safir dan berambut pirang keemasan, sambil berlari terengah-engah. Sang rubah bernama _Kyuubi_ pun, menoleh dan langsung mendesis siaga.

"Cepatlah, _Hime-sama!_ _Nekomata_ dan _Raijuu_ serta para _Dewa_ lainnya sedang menuju kesini!" seru rubah betina itu, seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada si gadis berambut pirang.

_Amaterasu_—nama gadis berambut pirang—menoleh pada adiknya yang sedang membungkuk terengah-engah, karna kehabisan pasokan udara. Segera saja ia menghampiri _Tsukiyomi_ dan membantunya menaiki _Shichibi no Kaku_ yang telah siaga disamping _Kyuubi_.

"_Kaku_!" panggil _Amaterasu,_ membuat hewan pusaka _Dewi Bulan_ itu menoleh.

"Ya, _Amaterasu-sama_?"

"Pergilah menuju bulan, bersama _Tsukiyomi!_ Buat _kekkai_ diseluruh permukaan Istana—!"

"_Amaterasu-sama_!"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat, dan mendapati sekumpulan _Dewa-Dewi_ tengah menghadang mereka dibelakang maupun didepan. Listrik berkekuatan besar, menyambar-nyambar dari ekor _Raijuu_. Dan aura kematian, datang dari _Nekomata_ yang menatap mereka dengan garang.

"_Nee-sama_! Apa yang akan kita lakukan? _Dewa-Dewi_ telah menghadang kita disini! Kita tak bisa pergi!" seru _Tsukiyomi_ yang telah berada diatas punggung _Shichibi_.

_Amaterasu_ mendecih kesal, lalu berbalik kearah _Kyuubi_ yang senantiasa menunggu gadis itu, seraya memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya—yang telah menjadi tempat perkumpulan _Dewa-Dewi_ mendadak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, _Amaterasu!_ Serahkan _Tsukiyomi_ dan kau akan bebas dari sini!" seru _Omoikane_ penuh kekesalan, namun disambut acuh oleh _Amaterasu_ yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan _Tsukiyomi_ pada kalian!" balasnya, seraya menatap _Kyuubi _yakin.

"_Kyuubi!_ Buat celah agar _Tsukiyomi_ dan _Kaku_ pergi dari sini!"

Rupanya satu perintah itu, membuat seluruh _Dewa-Dewi_ yang menghalanginya berseru tidak percaya. _Kyuubi_ yang mengerti akan perintah _Amaterasu_ segera mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya.

_Bwooosh!_

Api berwarna senja itu menyembur keluar begitu saja dari mulut _Kyuubi_ yang terbuka. Mengedarkannya pada semua _Dewa-Dewi_ yang ada disana. Sebagai hewan peliharaan _Dewa_, _Nekomata_ dan _Raijuu_ pun ikut andil melawan _Kyuubi_ yang tengah mencari celah untuk _Tsukiyomi_ dan _Shichibi _kabur.

Sepasang safir milik _Amaterasu_ berbinar senang, saat melihat adanya celah dari balik para _Dewi—_yang panik setelah serangan _Kyuubi_—mengelilingi mereka di atas… menampakkan _kekkai_—pelindung—yang diluarnya terhidang sang Bulan—tempat ia akan melarikan adiknya, _Tsukiyomi_.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk menembakkan sebuah serangan pada _kekkai_ yang berwarna kelabu itu. Tangannya terulur keatas, membentuk persegi yang kemudian gadis itu—_Amaterasu_—melafalkan sebuah mantra besar yang akan menguras tenaganya.

"_Hogo jumon no kekkai_; _Hikari kyuusai!_"

_Wush!_

Sembilan pilar cahaya terbentuk, dan terus bergerak hingga membuat sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang melubangi puncak _kekkai_. Ia berhasil…

"_Nee-sama_!"

_Brugh!_

"Argh!"

Bagai tersengat ribuan lebah, _Amaterasu_ jatuh berlutut sesaat setelah melepas kekuatannya di atas jurang perbatasan. Padahal ia sendiri tau… bahwa… kekuatannya akan menurun drastis apabila ia melepas kekuatannya di dekat jurang, maupun di jurang perbatasan itu sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa ampun, tak menyadari, adanya _Omoikane_ yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Berakhir sudah, _Amaterasu_… Kau tidak akan bisa kabur bersama _Tsukiyomi_ dengan keadaan seperti ini…" ucap lelaki tua itu penuh wibawa. Tapi apa? Bukannya ia takut… malahan gadis cantik itu tersenyum meremehkan sang _Dewa_.

"Aku tak akan kabur bersama, _Tsukiyomi_… Tapi ia yang akan mewakiliku…"

Iris coklat tua sang _Dewa _pun sukses terbelalak tak sadar.

"_Shichibi! _Pergilah sekarang juga! Para Dewa tidak akan bisa melewati pilar itu tanpa se-izinku!"

_Tsukiyomi_ yang dari tadi terus menangis terisak melihat perjuangan kakaknya pun, terbelalak kaget. Tunggu dulu… apa _Amaterasu_ berkata '_pergi sekarang'_? Tanpa ia bersama mereka?

"_Nee-sama_… a-apa yang _Nee-sama_ katakan? _Nee-sama_ tidak berniat untuk tinggal disini menggantikan ku, kan?" seru gadis itu penuh sesal, _Amaterasu_ hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti…"

_Shichibi_ tau mereka harus bergegas, sebelum pilar cahaya buatan _Amaterasu_ menghilang seiring dengan kekuatannya yang mulai menurun drastis, terbang menjauh dari posisi mereka semula. Meninggalkan _Amaterasu_ dan _Kyuubi_ yang sedang berjuang membebaskan mereka. Meskipun _Tsukiyomi_ berteriak-teriak memintanya turun kembali untuk menjemput _Amaterasu_. Ia tak ingin membuat perjuangan _Amaterasu_ sia-sia, hanya karna ulah _Tsukiyomi_ yang tak ingin meninggalkan _Amaterasu_.

"_Kaku! _Kubilang berhenti, dan kembali! Kita harus menjemput _Nee-sama_!" perintah si bungsu kembaran _Amaterasu_, safir-nya terus meneteskan air mata.

_Kaku_ menggeleng penuh sesal, "Maafkan hamba, _Hime-sama_… Hamba tidak bisa membiarkan pengorbanan _Amaterasu_-_sama_ sia-sia begitu saja… Kita harus pergi."

Safir milik _Tsukiyomi_ menatap _Kaku_ tidak percaya. Tunggu! Ia tak ingin membiarkan _Amaterasu_ menggantikannya disini! Ia harus kembali dan menyelamatkan gadis itu secepatnya! Tapi apa daya? Kekuatannya menghilang begitu saja, saat ia disidang dihadapan semua _Dewa-Dewi_, atas kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi antara ia dan seorang manusia—yang pernah melihatnya turun dari surga.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, _Amaterasu!_" bentak _Hachiman_ geram, setelah menyaksikan seluruh aksi yang telah gadis itu perbuat.

_Amaterasu_ tertunduk menahan rasa sesak, saat perlahan semua kekuatannya menghilang ditelan arus _kekkai_ yang telah ia lubangi dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menggantikan posisi nya sebagai tersangka?"

"Dia tidak bersalah, _Hachiman!_ Mereka hanya bertemu! Mereka tidak jatuh cinta!"

"Persetan! Sekarang kau yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai tersangka… Kau akan dihukum!"

_Amaterasu_ tersenyum kecut, lalu berujar, "_Yoroshii! _Aku tidak akan takut pada hukumanmu!"

"Kurang ajar! Seandainya _Izanagi-sama_ melihatmu berlutut seperti ini, ia akan mengirimmu ke _Yomi_!"

"Pengecut!"

"Brengsek!"

_Bugh!_

"Akh!"

_Amaterasu_ tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari _Hachiman_. Belum sempat ia memulihkan diri, gadis bersurai emas bak mentari itu kembali mengerang penuh kesakitan saat seorang _Dewi_ berparas cantik, memainkan senar-senar tipis _koto_-nya.

"Argh! _Yamette kudasai!_" erangnya kesakitan sambil terus menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"_Hime-sama!_"

_Kyuubi_ yang tadinya sibuk bertarung melawan _Raijuu_ dan _Nekomata_ kini berbalik kearah _Amaterasu_. Tak menyadari adanya serangan secepat kilat dari _Raijuu_ dan _Nekomata_.

"Jangan berharap kau bisa lari dari kami, _Kyuubi no Yokou!"_

_Drzzzt!_

"Kaiiiiiing~!"

Bagai cacing yang menggelepar kesakitan, begitulah keadaan _Kyuubi_ saat ini. Mengerang penuh penderitaan.

Safir milik _Amaterasu_ perlahan meneteskan air mata melihat _Kyuubi_ yang menggelepar-gelepar terkena sengatan listrik dari _Raijuu, _membuat hewan berekor sembilan itu jatuh tak berdaya.

"_Kyuubi!"_ serunya tertahan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Suara merdunya terhalangi oleh cekikan dari _Hachiman_. _Dewa_ itu menatapnya puas. Puas akan penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Kau… dan hewan peliharaanmu itu… akan tamat disini…"

_Amaterasu_ terus memberontak. Tak perduli pada dentingan demi dentingan menyakitkan, dari senar yang dipetik oleh seorang _Dewi_ yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Argh!"

_Hachiman _kembali tersenyum puas, seraya berjalan—sambil terus mencekik leher _Amaterasu_—menuju tepi jurang perbatasan. Siap melepas cekikannya pada leher putih mulus milik _Amaterasu._

"Kau dihukum terusir dari surga… _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…"

Cekikan itu melonggar. Membuat tubuh _Amaterasu_ merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Gadis itu terus memberontak, sambil mencengkram erat lengan kanan _Hachiman_ yang mencekiknya. Berharap ia tidak akan jatuh dengan cara itu…

Nampak _Sukuna Biko Na_ berjalan kearah keduanya. Telapak tangan _Dewa_ pemurah hati itu bersinar keputihan. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh penyesalan… ia tak ingin menjatuhkan hukuman itu pada anak angkatnya.

"_Amaterasu O Mi Kami_… dengan berat hati… kau dijatuhi hukuman terusir dari surga, untuk mengemban tugas berupa menjaga _Yuri_, dan memberikannya pada orang yang tepat. Bersama _Kyuubi no Yokou_ kau akan… terusir dari surga…"

Safir itu sukses membulat sempurna. Ia tau betul resiko menjaga tanaman itu! Tapi apa daya? Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun… Setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus dari sudut matanya, sesaat setelah _Sukuna Biko Na_ meletakkan _Yuri_ kedalam tubuhnya.

Rasa itu sungguh menyiksa. Sesak… sakit… belum lagi perihnya perasaan yang ia tanggung. Ayah angkatnya sendiri… menjatuhinya hukuman itu… Sungguh… ia menangis dalam diam…

"_T-tou-san… Doshite?_"

_Hachiman _menyeringai penuh kemenangan, seraya melepas cengkraman erat yang ia lingkarkan pada leher _Amaterasu_. Gadis itu jatuh dalam limbung kegelapan dasar jurang perbatasan. Jatuh melayang pada sebuah takdir yang siap menghadang.

_Sukuna Biko Na_ menteskan air mata saat putri angkatnya jatuh dari tepi jurang. Menahan tangis, dan sesak yang berada direlung hatinya.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_… _Ama-chan…_"

Disaat itu pula, dasar jurang memendarkan sinar putih suci yang hangat. Pendaran cahaya penuh kehangatan itu sampai pada seluruh _Dewa-Dewi_ yang ada disurga. Tak terkecuali _Tsukiyomi_ yang kini sedang bersedih melihat kakaknya berjuang untuknya.

Semuanya menengok bingung pada dasar jurang. Mereka bisa melihat tubuh _Amaterasu_ yang jatuh… dipeluk sesosok bayangan hitam kebiruan. Buram… namun terlihat jelas…

Sesosok lelaki berambut raven… memeluknya penuh kehangatan…

.

.

.

_Mita koto no nai kioku ga  
>Ashikubi no hone no naka ni<br>Itamanai toge no you ni  
>Chirichiri to suzu wo narasu<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Jangan menangis… Aku ada disampingmu…<em>

_Kekasihku…_

_Anata ni aishimasu…_

_Anata omotteru, Naruto…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Seperti duri yang tak menyakiti…  
>Sebuah memori yang belum kulihat…<br>Berdering layaknya potongan-potongan lonceng, yang saling terhubung…_

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang. Meninggalkan sang Bulan beristirahat di peraduannya. Cahaya mentari bersinar terang, seakan hari ini adalah hari terbaik dari sebelumnya.<p>

Udara musim gugur yang khas dengan dedaunan coklat. Musim yang mempertemukan keduanya… Uchiha Sasuke… dan _Amaterasu O Mi Kami…_

"Engh…"

Naruto mengerang malas. Safir miliknya mengerjap lesu, pada cahaya pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat celah _fusuma_. Wanita cantik itu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kyuuuung~"

Sebuah suara manja keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuu yang dengan setia menunggu majikannya bangun. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai bulu Kyuu yang putih lembut.

"_Ohayou, Kyuubi…"_ gumamnya kecil pada Kyuu, membuat hewan terkuat dari seluruh hewan peliharaan _Dewa-Dewi_ itu menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka kalau aku memanggil mu '_Kyuubi'_?" Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Kukira kau merindukan panggilan itu~"

Ya. Kyuu adalah seekor hewan peliharan _Dewi Matahari_ dengan sebutan _Kyuubi no Yokou._ Ia ikut terusir karna telah membuat keonaran bersama _Amaterasu O Mi Kami _dan _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_. Tubuhnya mengecil, dan kekuatannya hampir menghilang ditelan kabut hitam _Jurang Perbatasan_. Tapi ia bersyukur… sang majikan tidak kehilangan seluruh kekuatan sihir. Ah, mungkin karna cahaya putih yang bersinar hangat saat Naruto dijatuhkan dari tepi tebing. Cahaya yang membuat hewan itu terpukau menyaksikannya. Sebuah kekuatan abadi tersimpan rapi didalamnya… rahasia yang takkan pernah terpecahkan oleh hewan sepintar dan secerdik _Kyuubi_.

Naruto mengernyit heran, saat melihat Kyuu terdiam—yang dengan tumben tidak berseru manja padanya. Wanita manis berperawakan langsing itu bergidik tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Kyuu?" tanyanya seraya mendekat pada sosok Kyuu yang menggeleng cepat.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu harus mengernyit bingung, "Lantas? Kau lapar?"

Dan kali ini dijawab oleh anggukan antusias dari Kyuu, membuatnya tertawa kecil lalu beranjak perlahan dari posisinya semula. Tawa manis di pagi hari.

"Dasar kau ini! Ada-ada saja!"

Biarlah ia berbohong tentang apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini. Mungkin Naruto telah menyadarinya… jauh lebih dulu…

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku merasa ada yang melindungiku saat itu…"<em>

"_Saat apa?"_

"_Saat aku dijatuhkan dari tepi jurang…"_

* * *

><p><em>Deg!<em>

Naruto tersentak, sesaat sebuah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam melesat begitu saja di dalam benaknya. Safir itu terdiam tanpa kedip.

Tubuhnya kaku, sementara sebuah kehangatan yang terasa familiar merasuk kedalam sukmanya. Rasa rindu yang telah lama ia rasakan… kehangatan yang ia rindukan… berbaur menjadi satu kesatuan. Rasa yang dalam… hingga menembus lorong gelap di hati kecilnya.

"Sasu… ke…" panggilan lirih itu terucap tulus di bibirnya, luruh bersama air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya. Jemari lentiknya mengepal, seakan sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Sakit akan kerinduan yang terus tertahan.

"Kenapa…?" wanita itu kembali bergumam. Tangan kanannya beralih mencengkram erat kerah _hadajuban_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

Safir itu terpejam erat. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang membuncah perlahan dari dalam dirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Sehebat inikah perasaan yang sedang ia tahan? Sesakit inikah, perasaan yang tersimpan penuh misteri dalam hatinya? Serindu inikah ia pada sosok itu?

Perlahan tirai safirnya terbuka kembali. Memperlihatkan sejuta perasaan yang kini ia rasakan. Menatap gelisah dan sendu pada langit-langit rumahnya. Seakan ia sedang menatap penuh harap pada sosok itu…

"Kenapa?" sekali lagi ia bergumam, "KENAPA PERASAAN INI HARUS ADAAAA?"

_Brugh!_

"Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini terus mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya? Ia manusia… dan aku hanyalah seorang _Dewi _yang terbuang…"

Naruto jatuh terduduk diatas _tatami_. Menangis histeris, tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Tak mengetahui adanya sepasang _onyx_ yang memperhatikannya dari balik _fusuma_.

Tak jauh berbeda dari si wanita… Sasuke pun meneteskan air matanya… Seakan sedang melihat sosok yang ia cintai didepan mata, tapi terhalang oleh penolakkan yang mengatakan bahwa yang ia cintai hanyalah seorang Sakura yang menunggunya di rumah. Tunangannya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus terperangkap dalam teka-teki cinta yang seakan selalu memutar balikkan fakta yang ada? Tahukah engkau _Kami-sama_? Cukup sudah mereka menangis dan meraung… berikanlah mereka petunjuk dan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari permainan teka-teki cinta ini!

Satu takdir yang takkan pernah berubah.

Cinta yang terus berdering.

Kasih yang membelenggu.

Memori yang tak terlihat.

Dua pertanyaan yang sama…

"Ada apa denganku…?"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Malam menjelang. Tak ada keributan atau teriakan yang keluar dari sepasang takdir itu. Terdiam, setelah mendengar penuturan dari yang '<em>terkasih<em>'. Membangun dinding tembus pandang yang membuat keduanya enggan bertemu, bahkan bertatap muka.

Langit menangis. Meraung dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tesimpan. Tangisan yang seakan ikut merasakan pedih dan rindu nya sepasang takdir rasakan. Namikaze Naruto… ah, mungkin _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ yang mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hujan yang turun dengan deras, tak membuat pendengaran Sasuke menurun. Pria tampan yang tengah merenung di dalam _washitsu_—sementara—nya itu, masih bisa mendengar petikan demi petikan sendu dari _koto_ yang dimainkan oleh seseorang. Tak lupa suara merdu yang menangis menemani petikan sendu itu.

_M__aiochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku__…__  
><em>_A__no hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori__…_

Ya, itu suara Naruto. Wanita cantik tengah bernyanyi sambil menangis.

_O__moidasu no ga kowakute__…__  
><em>_H__itomi kokoro o tozashite__…__  
><em>_N__andomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta__…_

Menangis dalam kesendirian… meratapi nasib yang seakan mempermainkannya.

_Refleks_, Sasuke mengikuti arah suara Naruto. Berjalan penuh kehati-hatian. Takut membuat Naruto terkejut dan menghindarinya lebih dari ini. Cukup hari ini mereka berjauhan, tak ada hari esok. Sungguh, ia '_cukup_' tersiksa dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

_Z__utto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo__…__  
><em>_D__are yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita__…_

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar isakan tangis dan petikan _koto_ yang berada dari balik _fusuma_ yang langsung berhubungan ke teras halaman belakang.

Diintipnya Naruto yang berada tepat dibalik _fusuma_. Wanita beriris safir itu tengah memejamkan kelopak matanya, sambil terus menyenandungkan bait demi bait lagu yang ia bawakan. Tak lupa disertai isak tangis yang cukup membuat Sasuke ingin memeluknya. Mengatakan ia tepat berada disampingnya. Tapi apa daya? Ia punya ego yang tinggi… Tak mungkin bila ia…

_D__akishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni __  
><em>_wasurenai__…__  
><em>_I__kutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo__…_

_A__nata omotteru__…_

Tak ingin beranjak dari sana, Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya dibalik _fusuma_. Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada benda itu. Seakan mereka bersatu… namun terhalang oleh dinding pemisah yang tebalnya melebihi dalamnya bumi.

_Onyx_ itu terpejam. Ikut menyenandungkan bagian lain. Bagian kedua dari lagu itu…

_H__ajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no__…__  
><em>_T__sukiakari ni yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao__…_

Tuhan… bila mereka memanglah sepasang takdir yang terpisah… Tolong satukan kembali…

_S__etsunasa o kakaeta mama__…__  
><em>_H__itomi kokoro o nurashite__…__  
><em>_O__oki na senaka dakishime tsubuyaita __'W__atashi ga iru yo__'…_

_Kami-sama_… katakan pada mereka, bahwa mereka takkan terhalang oleh apapun… Cinta mereka takkan terhapus oleh waktu…

Katakan… mereka saling mencintai… mereka ada untuk satu sama lain…

_S__otto tsutsumikonda ryoute wa anata no tame ni aru__…__  
><em>_N__an ni mo iwanaide tada kou shite__…__  
><em>_S__ubete o nakushita tte koukai nado shinai__…_

_Kami-sama_… hentikanlah waktu… biarkalah mereka bersama dalam perasaan yang sama. Perasaan hangat yang sering disebut… cinta…

_H__onki de omotteta__…__  
><em>_A__nna ni mo dareka o nido to ai senai__…_

_Kami-sama_… katakan bila mereka itu adalah satu kesatuan. Kepingan yang akan segera terhubung… Tak ada yang lain…

_Z__utto hanarenai to chikatte__…__  
><em>_K__ami o nadetekureta nanoni naze? __T__onari ni anata wa inai__…__  
><em>_D__akishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni__…__  
><em>_W__asurenai__…_

Berilah mereka berdua kesempatan untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Jangan biarkan mereka terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya…

_I__kutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo__…_

_A__nata omotteru__…_

Wahai sepasang sayap takdir yang terpisahkan… Percayalah pada kekuatan cinta…

Tak ada kata saling melupakan atau terlupakan…

Kalian sepasang, dan akan terus begitu…

Ingatlah pada jarum jam yang berputar… Kalian akan selalu memikirkan satu sama lain…

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Hujan mereda. Petikan dan dentingan <em>koto<em> yang tadi dimainkan oleh _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ telah menghilang dari pendengaran. Keheningan malam benar-benar menusuk, begitu pula dengan angin malam.

Disinilah sang _Dewi Matahari_ berada. Memangku raven Sasuke pada paha-nya. Membiarkan pria itu berada dalam damai di alam mimpinya. Menatap penuh kasih dan kelembutan pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur damai.

Kelopak sepasang _onyx_ itu tertutup. Meninggalkan paras tampan, tanpa kristal _onyx _yang selalu menemaninya. Biarkan sang Safir membelainya dengan kelembutan, kehangatan, yang terpancar. Walau sang Safir memungkiri semua yang telah ia rasakan. Perasaan hangat… penuh kasih… rindu… dan… cinta…

Jemari lentik itu membelai wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap, setelah mendengarnya bernyanyi dari balik _fusuma_. Tunggu… apa yang ia lakukan?

Naruto menggeleng kuat. Bahunya bergetar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan sakit akan rasa rindu ini terus kembali, dan kembali? Ia lelah… terlalu lelah untuk menerima seluruh perasaannya.

Oh _Kami-sama_… Jikalau ia bukan sang _Dewi_ yang terbuang… pasti ia takkan merasakan sakit ini. Terlalu menyiksa batinnya.

"_Doshite_?"

Bisikan itu terucap lirih di bibirnya. Safir miliknya terpejam erat. Menahan genangan air mata yang terus mendesak ingin keluar. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kerah biru cerah yang ia kenakan. Helaian pirang wanita itu menghela lesu pada pundaknya, seakan ikut merasakan beratnya beban yang ia tanggung. Sungguh berat… bila perasaannya… mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke…

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang ia temui di Jurang Perbatasan? Sungguh… derita rindu yang ia rasakan mendera seluruh indra perasanya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Jemarinya lumpuh untuk menyentuh, barang membelai raven itu…

Sang Raven yang membuatnya merasakan sejuta rasa. Pria tampan yang telah membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

Senyum miris terukir pedih diwajahnya yang dengan setia menatap Sasuke.

"Seorang _Dewi_ tak boleh mencintai manusia…" gumamnya pelan, "Benarkan… _Tsukiyomi?_"

Sepasang tangan milik Naruto, dengan lembut membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi terus ia tahan. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening pria beriris _onyx_ yang dicintainya.

Ya, cinta…

Perasaan terlarang yang telah membuatnya merasa disiksa oleh kerinduan…

Ia merasa pernah memeluknya…

Menciumnya…

Menangisi pria itu…

Mengorbankan seluruh jiwanya untuk yang tercinta…

Tapi apa? Bukti apa yang ia miliki saat ini? Hanya sebuah perasaan yang terlalu dalam…

Lagi. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam, seraya mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke yang terkatup. Membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan air mata turun menghujani wajah keduanya. Tak menyadari sang _onyx_ telah terbangun dari tidurnya, membalas kecupan rindu yang dilakukan oleh sang '_terkasih_'. Yang terlupakan…

Merasa ciumannya dibalas oleh Sasuke, lantas wanita berparas cantik itu melepas tautan yang menghubungkan keduanya. Safir miliknya membulat tak percaya. Meregangkan jarak yang telah ia buat dari Sasuke, namun sayangnya tak diindahkan begitu saja oleh pria itu. Jemari kekar Sasuke mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan Naruto, seraya mendudukkan diri agar sejajar dengan Naruto.

_Onyx_ Sasuke terus saja menatap wanita itu tanpa berkedip. Terpaku pada sepasang safir yang terhidang di depannya. Ada kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang mendalam di iris _onyx_-nya.

"Sa-sasuke? Ma-maaf! A-aku ti—"

_Cup!_

Tak sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu mengecup bibirnya singkat, namun lembut. Mengirimkan sebuah sinyal, agar si wanita tidak perlu takut ataupun sungkan.

Sekali lagi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Safir itu jelas saja meneteskan air mata. Entah itu adalah air mata kerinduan, atau… yang jelas, ia menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis—yang percuma saja bila ditahan. Jemari lentiknya, ia letakkan membingkai wajah tampan Sasuke—yang masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" bisik suara itu lirih, "Kumohon katakan padaku… Kenapa… kau… membalasnya?"

Genggaman Sasuke makin erat, kelopaknya terpejam. Raven itu menunduk kalut.

Sungguh, ia melakukan gerakan membalas kecupan itu _refleks_! Tapi… mengapa hatinya mengatakan bila ia sangat merindukan bibir ranum itu? Ia kalut… gundah… Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Rasa rindu yang ia terima begitu kuat… hingga lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang terus bergetar.

_Grep!_

"Aku tak tau!" ia menggeleng pasti di tengkuk kasih-nya, "Yang pasti… aku sangat merindukan… mu…"

_Deg!_

Naruto tak membalas pelukan hangat nan rindu yang Sasuke ciptakan. Ia terdiam, syok dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Demi nama _Izanagi-sama_! Ia merasa sangat senang saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau pria itu juga merindukannya. Perasaan rindunya terbalas. Rasa rindu yang selalu membuatnya menangis, terbalas sudah. Ia sangat senang, sehingga kelopak safir-nya kembali tergenangi oleh air mata.

_Grep!_

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke!' serunya membalas pelukan rindu Sasuke, "Katakan kalau kau… juga merasakan hal yang sama… denganku…"

Pria itu terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tak terkontrol! Hati, dan logika nya tak sejalan! Tapi kali ini… logika sialan itu tak berkomentar… diam dengan segala takdir yang telah _Kami-sama_ tetapkan. Pasrah, kali ini ia percaya pada hatinya…

"Apa?" balasnya berbisik, pada Naruto yang terus menahan isakannya. Wanita itu mencengkram erat _kinagashi_ hitam Sasuke, lalu berbisik kecil…

"Katakan kalau perasaan cinta ini juga kau rasakan…" _onyx_-nya tersentak, "A-aku… aku tak tau harus berkata apa… aku… mencintaimu Sasuke… Aku lelah terus memungkiri semua perasaan ini! Aku lelah berteriak, menjerit menolak… _hiks_… _Onegai_…"

"Naruto… aku…"

"Kumohon! Aku tersiksa Sasuke…"

Lama ia terdiam, tak berpikir, hanya pasrah pada hatinya… tanpa mengetahui resiko yang akan ia terima nanti…

_Onyx_ dan Safir kembali bertemu dalam satu perasaan. Tatapannya melembut, bibir itu tersenyum tulus pada si Safir yang terus menahan isakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto…"

Ejek ia cengeng hanya karna ia menangisi betapa bebasnya jiwa dan hati ini. Telapak tangannya _refleks_ menyentuh bibir yang tadi mengecup sang Raven. Sungguh, kini perasaan keduanya telah terbebas dari siksa kerinduan. _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan do'a-nya…

Kening Sasuke bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Menempelkan kening satu sama lain. Biarkan sang Bulan menyaksikan semua rasa terlarang keduanya… Katakan pada dunia bila mereka… saling mencintai… lebih dari apapun…

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu… _Amaterasu O Mi Kami…_ _Dewi_-ku yang terbuang…"

Sambil menahan tangis, wanita itu berujar seraya tersenyum manis…

"Kukorbankan apa yang kumiliki, hanya untukmu…"

Memori yang tidak pernah mereka lihat… tapi pernah mereka rasakan…

Dan inilah bukti dari perasaan itu…

Rasa… yang tak terlihat hanya dengan memori…

_Ai no Kioku…_

_Kenangan Cinta…_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_White Love, for White Lily_

_To Be Contineud_

_#_

* * *

><p><em>Translate for the song;<em>

_Naruto's Part;_

_M__aiochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku__…__  
><em>_A__no hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori__…_

_The falling petals, the drops along my cheek__…__  
><em>_I'm alone in that scenery we looked together that day__…_

_O__moidasu no ga kowakute__…__  
><em>_H__itomi kokoro o tozashite__…__N__andomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta__…_

_I'm afraid to remember __…__  
><em>_Closing my eyes and heart__…__  
><em>_I tried many times to erase it, but every time you flood my memories__…_

_Z__utto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo__…__  
><em>_D__are yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita__…__  
><em>_D__akishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni__…__  
><em>_W__asurenai__…__  
><em>_I__kutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo anata omotteru__…_

_I always wished to protect you, even if I got hurt__…__  
><em>_I was watching you closer that anyone__ else…__  
><em>_The warmth of our embrace is still in these hands__…__  
><em>_I won't forget__…__  
><em>_No matter how many seasons pass, I'm thinking of you__…_

_Sasukes' Part;_

_H__ajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no__…__  
><em>_T__sukiakari ni yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao__…_

_I still remember when we first met__…__  
><em>_The moon light was wavering, your sad face in profile__…_

_Setsunasa o kakaeta mama… __  
><em>_Hitomi kokoro o nurashite… __  
><em>_Ooki na senaka dakishime tsubuyaita watashi ga iru yo…_

_While carrying the sadness__…__  
><em>_Soaking the eyes and the heart__…__  
><em>_Hugging that large back, I murmured "I'm here"__…_

_S__otto tsutsumikonda ryoute wa anata no tame ni aru__…__  
><em>_N__an ni mo iwanaide tada kou shite__…__  
><em>_S__ubete o nakushita tte koukai nado shinai__…__  
><em>_H__onki de omotteta__…__  
><em>_A__nna ni mo dareka o nido to ai senai__…_

_These hands gently wrapping you, are for you__…__  
><em>_Don't say anything, just stay like this__…__  
><em>_I lost everything but I don't have regrets__…__  
><em>_I really thought__…__  
><em>_I couldn't love someone like this a second time__…_

_Z__utto hanarenai to chikatte__…__  
><em>_K__ami o nadetekureta nanoni naze? __T__onari ni anata wa inai__…__  
><em>_D__akishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni__…__  
><em>_W__asurenai__…__  
><em>_I__kutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo__…_

_A__nata omotteru__…_

_You always swore you wouldn't leave__…__  
><em>_And stroked my hair. But why aren't you by my side__…__  
><em>_The warmth of our embrace is still in these hands__…__  
><em>_I won't forget__…__  
><em>_No matter how many seasons pass__…_

_I'm thinking of you__…_

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan;<strong>

**Nibi no Nekomata; **Hewan ini berasal dari Hutan Kematian di Utara Hokaido dan konon di Hutan Iblis Hokaido—berbeda dengan Hutan Kematian. Bentuknya berupa monster kucing hitam raksasa, yang terkadang berwujud malaikat bersayap hitam besar. Dia adalah peliharaan Dewa Kematian—Izanami—Nekomata hidup dari memakan mayat dan jiwa-jiwa orang mati.

**Raijuu;** Berbentuk berang-berang, mempunyai 4 kaki dan kuku yang panjang. Bila ia meraung, suaranya seperti guntur. Aslinya, ia adalah Dewa Petir, tetapi karna pengaruh kekuatan Yamata no Orochi, dia berubah menjadi monster. Hewan ini bisa mengeluarkan listrik dalam jumlah besar. Bulunya berwarna emas, dan ujungnya berdiri. Memiliki 6 ekor yang berbentuk seperti petir. Biasanya Raijuu tenang dan tidak berbahaya. Tetapi bisa menjadi buas dan agresif ketika terjadi badai petir.

**Omoikane; **Dewa Kebijaksanaan, dan kecerdasan. Namanya berartikan "Melayani Pikiran Seseorang".

**Tsukiyomi no Mikoto;** Rambutnya putih pucat, layaknya bulan purnama. Tatanan rambutnya digerai dengan sisi rambut rambut dianyam. Memakai Hana Kanzashi berbentuk salju yang menjuntai disepanjang rambut. Mengenakan Furisode putih yang bercorak dedaunan kering khas musim gugur. Beriris safir layaknya Naruto, tetapi sifatnya agak angkuh dan dinging seperti bulan.

**Hogo jumon no kekkai; Hikari kyuusai!:** Penghancur kekkai; Sembilan pilar cahaya!

**Yamette kudasai; **Berhenti!

**Doshite;** Kenapa?/Mengapa?

**Yoroshii;** Baiklah!

**Shitsurei Shimasu;** Maafkan aku

**Kekkai;** Pelindung yang digunakan saat menadakan ritual maupun untuk melindungi benda tertentu. Dilambangkan dengan 5 lilin yang ditarus di 4 sudut ruangan/bangunan, dan 1 di tengah-tengah.

**Anata aishimasu;** Aku mencintaimu…

**Koto:** Bagian badan terbuat dari "KIRI" atau kayu paulownia yang dilubangi bagian dalamnya. KOTO memiliki 13 dawai. Karena KOTO menggunakan 5 tangga nada, maka dengan 13 dawai biasanya KOTO dapat menghasilkan sekitar 2.5 oktaf. Antara bagian badan dan dawai ada "JI" sebagai penyangga dawai. Jika "JI' digeser maka hasil suara pun berubah.

**Homongi;** Salah satu pakaian formal untuk wanita yang belum/sudah menikah. Ciri khas berada pada motif di seluruh bagian kain, depan dan belakang. Biasanya digunakan pada Upacara Minum The, menyambut Tahun Baru, dll.

**Hadajuban; **Baju dalaman untuk kimono.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! Mi lagi males banyak cincong~ Kita langsung aja ke Bales Review~<strong>

**Cha the Princess from the Dark;** Iya, gag papa koq, Imouto-chan~ XD… Yup! Naru-chan disini jadi Dewi Matahari yang terbuang. Keren kan? Hohoho~ Mi-chan getoooh~ #narsis amat bu!#  
>Wkwkwk, Suka sama Naru? Hm… jawaban selengkapnya ada di chapter ini! Sakura? Liat aja ntar di 'Omake' chapter terakhir nya… bakal ketahuan gimana nasib Sakura… Hehehe<br>He-eh~ Ini sudah apdet koq, tapi kayaknya bakal ada alur yang kecepetan… semoga suka aja yaaaa~

**Vanadise;** Puas? Vana-chan PUAS? O.O #plak!# Arigatou~ Domo argatou, Vana-chaaaan~

Konflik SasuNaru? Waow~ Mungkin chapter depan…  
>Hm! Mi usahakan untuk menggambarkan Feeling mereka disini secara real~ Dan maaf, sepertinya di chapter ini ada banyak alur yang kecepetan… ckckck..<p>

Ini sudah apdet koq~ ^^ Semoga suka aja deh! Review lagi ya~

**Shiho Nakahara;** Hahaha, saking padatnya sampe dibaca setengah-setengah yak? Tapi terima kasih banyak, Naka-chan… tau Naka-chan baca aja Nee-chan udah seneng koq… ^^  
>Domo Arigatou, karna udah bikin Naka-chan repot-repot nge-review… Semoga sempat chapter ini ya~ Nee-chan tunggu~<p>

**Yashina Uzumaki;** Hahaha, benarkah? Yas-chan jadi gag bisa nebak ya? Wkwkwk, baguslah klo begitu~ Yang tau berarti Cuma Mi, Ren-kunchan, sama Cha-chan… hohoho  
>Eh? Kenapa bilang diri sendiri o'on? Mungkin Yas-chan kurang teliti atau menghayati setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Tsukiyomi di chapter 4. Padahal disana banyak petunjuk lho~ Hehehe<br>Terima kasih udah bilang fic Mi keren~ Ini sudah apdet koq… Dibaca dan klo sempet review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**Nasumi-chan Uharu;** Masa lalu? Siapa bilang~ Wkwkwk… oke deh, ntar Mi jelasin di author note klo sempet… hehe  
>Sepasang kekasih? We'll see it~ Hohoho<br>Hihihi? Nasu-chan kenapa jadi mirip jeng kunti yak? #plak!# Nasib Sakura bakal diungkapin di chapter-chapter terakhir. Jadi tenang aja~ ^^  
>Ini sudah apdet koq~ Semoga Nasu-chan berkenan untuk mereview fic Mi-chan lagi… Semoga suka di chapter alur kecepetan ini… ==d Hehehe<p>

**Namikaze Naru-chan;** Yo, Nami-chan~ #hug# Ung… Mi-chan udah ngasih tau Nami-chan tentang masa lalu itu… atau belum ya? Tapi koq Mi ngerasa sudah? #plak!# Untuk legenda, Mi ada ngubah-ngubah alurnya sedikit. Ngutak-atik gitu… biar lebih sreg sama tokoh-tokoh Naruto yang mainin… #sweet smile#  
>Hm! Ini Mi udah apdet… semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini! Gomen kalau ada kesalahan atau ada alur yang kecepetan! Mi tunggu ya koment'nya~<p>

**Hikaru Kin:** Hika~ #hug# Kamu ini pelupa… atau apa sih? Dari Kamis kemaren gitu terus… ckckck #plak!#  
>Hm… begitulah… Soalnya Mi ngena banget diliriknya~ Pas sama perasaan SasuNaru yang… Argh! Galau getoooh~ #alay woy!#<br>Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu… menjelang klimaks… #ngantuk#  
>Yang itu? Gomen kalo gag konkrit… Mi ngeditnya sambil merem-melek… #plak!# Mi udah apdet… ntar baca sama review ya~ Jaa ne Hikaaaa~<p>

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA;** Tsukiyomi no Mikoto sudah Mi jelasin perawakannya di keterangan koq~ Bisa membayangkannya? Klo enggak, ntar Mi gambarin sketsa nya, terus Mi kirim ke facebook, ^^. Hm! Mi selalu semangat koq~ Mi apdet nih~ Semoga sukaaaa~ Baca lagi yaaaa~!

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan;** O.O Sebegitunya kah? #plak!# Hahaha, bagus deh ternyata Mi udah bikin Nazwa-chan deg-deg'an! Wkwkwk, klo di chapter kemaren adegn SasuNaru nya masih biasa… Yang chater ini baru AMAZING! Wkwkwk, ah, mungkin chapter kali ini alurnya terkesan terlalu cepat, karna SasuNaru keburu menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain… tapi semoga suka saja~ hehe. Wuuu~ Sabar Nazwa-chan~ Mi sudah menyiapkan jawabannya di chapter kedepan. Jadi semoga tetep penasaran ya~ Mi udah apdet… semoga mau nge-review lagi ya~ ^o^

**Queen The Reaper;** Mi-chan lama banget ya apdetnya sampe begitu? == #pundung# Ah, itu biasa aja… masih banyak Japan Lovers yang pengetahuannya lebih banyak dari Mi… ^^ Hm! Sama-sama… semoga semua yang Mi berikan disini membuat para readers termasuk Queen-chan seneng dan puas… OF COURSE Mi bakal banyakin adegan SasuNaru! Queen-chan pasti sudah baca dari awal sampai akhir kan~? Wkwkwk, penasaran ya? Bagus deh~ Xp hehehe

Yup! Mi udah apdet nih~ Semoga berkenan buat baca dan review lagi~ ^^

**End of Balas Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Mi udah selese bales review nih~ Hehehehe<strong>

**Pertama-tama… Mi mau minta maaf karna update ngaret dan sekarang alurnya lagi yang kecepetan… #pundung#**

**Yah, bagi yang merasa alurnya kecepetan… bisa menghubungi Mi di grup SasufemNaru…**

**BY THE WAY IN THE BUSWAY! Mi mau ngumumin buat siapa aja yang merasa SasufemNaru lovers, bisa menyalurkan rasa sukanya di Grup kami para SasufemNaru lovers~**

**Bagi yang berminat… bisa bergabung di grup nya… dan pasti bakal disambut oleh kami para anggota~**

**Mi disana sebagai admin… nama grupnya; His Sun and Her Moon; SasufemNaru Group!**

**Yang ingin bertanya seputar para Author FemNaru, bisa ditanyakan disana… Semoga kalian berminat untuk ikut bergabung minnaaaa~!**

**Yang terakhir… Mi mau ngumumin tentang banyaknya readers yang bertanya-tanya tentang 'masa lalu' SasuNaru…**

**Sebenarnya, Mi udah bikin clue disetiap kalimat chapter 4—tepatnya saat pembicaraan Tsukiyomi-Sasuke—dan chapter ini ada di puisi flashback Naruto.**

**Bagi yang masih penasaran, dan bingung… bisa dicek kembali… ^^**

**Yah, mungkin sekian dulu dari Mi… Mi minta maaf klo ada Kesalahan yang disengaja ataupun yang tidak disengaja. Semoga para readers berkenan mau me-review atau bahkan sekedar membaca fic Mi ini… Mi berterima-kasih yang sebanyak-banyak nya… Berkat kalian, dan tertunya Allah SWT, Mi bisa menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini dengan cepat… atau mungkin ngaret… #plak!#**

**Have a nice mood, Minnaaaaa~! XD**

**I hope you'll review my fic!**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**#**

**White Love For White Lily**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**.**

Musim gugur. Dedaunan kecoklatan berguguran dari pohon, pertanda berakhirnya musim panas. Musim yang terkenal dengan daunnya yang berubah menjadi kuning, merah, jingga, dan biasa disebut _momiji_.

Para beruang berpencar mencari persediaan makanan untuk ditimbun selama mereka tidur di musim dingin.

Ya, musim gugur akan berakhir yang segera disusul dengan musim dingin. Musim gugur… musim yang telah mempertemukan keduanya…

_Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ dan Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>Angin bertiup lembut dari arah timur. Menerbangkan beberapa helai daun coklat yang jatuh di tanah. Walau angin menerpa… takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya…<p>

Langit… dan Bumi…

Terpisah karna takdir… dan bertemu karna cinta…

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai hari demi hari yang terlewati. Rasa sepi yang dulu sering membuat seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ menangis rindu, kini telah terobati karna adanya sang _Onyx_.

Namun tampaknya… '_mewarnai hari'_ bukanlah canda tawa yang terisi… tapi hanyalah perdebatan demi perdebatan yang membuat telinga Kyuu berdenging tak karuan. Contohnya saja, seperti hari ini…

"Kau! Mana ada wanita yang tidak takut pada setan!"

"Hei! Aku tidak takut, karna dulu aku sering melihat mereka!"

"Memangnya kau seberapa sering ke _Yomi_, heh?"

"Ratusan kali!"

"Kau berbohong, _Amaterasu!_"

"Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, aku bisa membayangkan wajah ketakutanmu sekarang…"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN MEREKA!"

"Ayolah, Naruto~" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tak ada salahnya kau mengaku takut, kan?"

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Dengan begitu, kau akan terus mengejekku…"

Pemuda tampan itu jelas saja terkekeh melihat ekspresi _'kekasih Dewi'_ nya. Wajah manis yang membuatnya terus-menerus terpesona…

"Oke, ini sudah yang keberapa kali-nya kita berdebat, hn?" tanya Sasuke menengahi perdebatan '_aneh'_ mereka, seraya merebahkan diri disamping Naruto yang masih tidak terima, kalau dirinya disebut penakut.

"Entahlah, mungkin ratusan kali…" sahut gadis cantik itu sekenanya, membuat pemuda disampingnya menyeringai senang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Geez… Kau bisa memperkirakannya, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Tak ingin '_kekasih'nya_ terus merengut kesal, akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, lalu memeluk tubuh langsing itu. Memberi gadisnya isyarat, agar tidak perlu marah ataupun kesal… karna ia hanya bercanda…

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto…" bisiknya lembut pada telinga Naruto, membuat wajah manis sang _Dewi Matahari_ bersemu merah.

"Hm…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia mendekap tubuh ramping itu lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada Naruto.

"Lama juga ya…"

Naruto yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke pun, mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh sang _Dewi_.

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa…"

Gadis manis beriris safir itu tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke bermanja pada tengkuknya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sasuke…" pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, "Aku tau, kalau kau sedang memikirkan keluargamu…"

Perlahan, ia lepas pelukan hangat pada tubuh Naruto. Membalikkannya lembut, sehingga sepasang iris safir itu menatap lurus padanya.

"Siapa bilang?"

Naruto lantas terkekeh kecil, "Kadang aku mendengarmu meracau tengah malam, sambil memanggil nama seseorang. Kuyakin dia orang yang kau sayangi…"

Tubuh tegap berbalut _kinagashi_ ungu kebiruan itu sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tunggu… ia meracau memanggil seseorang? Siapa?

_Onyx_ miliknya menatap kosong pada safir dihadapannya. Apa mungkin… ia meracau… dan memanggil nama Sakura? Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh tau, jika ternyata ia telah bertunangan dengan wanita lain di dunia nyata! Tidak! Gadis itu tidak boleh tau! Ia tidak ingin Naruto merasa terkhianati, dan hubungan mereka berakhir pada perpisahan… Ya, perpisahan lagi…

"Sasuke?"

Lagi, tubuh itu tersentak mendengar suara Naruto. Telapak tangan kanannya di genggam oleh tangan kiri Naruto, sedangkan wajahnya di belai lembut dengan jemari lentik milik wanita cantik itu. Parasnya yang manis menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Jantungnya berdetak sakit… sesak… ada rasa sakit yang lebih dari sekedar kerinduan—yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya…

"Kau kenapa?" bibir ranum itu kembali melontarkan kecemasannya. Jauh di lubuk hati, ia mati-matian menahan rasa sakit itu. Apa lagi ini? Tak cukupkah ia merasakan sakit di masa lampau? _Kami-sama_…

"Sasuke…"

"Tidak." Suara itu menggumam tegas, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa… dan pastinya—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Kelopaknya terpejam erat, sembari menggenggam jemari lentik milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Naruto menatap miris kekasihnya itu. Ia tau Sasuke berbohong…

"Baiklah…" suaranya berbisik lembut, "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke…"

Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu? Padahal ia sendiri tau, kalau Sasuke sedang berbohong padanya. Ada yang disembunyikan pria itu darinya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng seraya memeluk tubuh ramping itu sekali lagi. Mendekapnya penuh ketakutan. Takut bila gadisnya tahu, apa yang ia sembunyikan. Termasuk sebuah kenyataan, dimana ia menyembunyikan alasannya ke dunia siluman. Alasan untuk… mendapatkan sebuah bunga yang hanya tumbuh di surga… _Yuri_…

Naruto balas memeluknya erat, safir miliknya terpejam.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Naruto…" satu bisikan itu membuat Naruto meringis sesak mendengarnya, "Tak ada wanita lain yang ku cintai, selain kau…"

Gadis itu enggan membalas kalimat kasih dari Sasuke. Ia takut… jikalau Sasuke memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya… ia hanya mengeratkan pelukan seraya bergumam,

"Aku tau…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang siang, seharusnya cuaca ikut berubah seiring perubahan cuaca di pagi ini. Tapi rupanya, kapas-kapas putih itu enggan mempersilahkan matahari untuk membagi cahaya dan panasnya untuk semua makhluk yang ada di bumi, tak terkecuali dunia nyata dan dunia para makhluk mitos—layaknya siluman.<p>

Awan-awan putih itu seperti enggan pergi, mereka hanya diam menaungi sepasang sayap takdir yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon _momiji_—_maple_—yang berdaun merah disaat bulan akhir musim gugur ini.

Jemari lentik milik Naruto membelai lembut raven Sasuke yang sedikit tersibak oleh angin musim gugur. Senyum manis masih saja melekat di bibir ranumnya. Walaupun… satu kebohongan telah membuat perasannya sesak tidak karuan.

_Onyx_ Sasuke terpejam khidmat, saat jemari ramping itu membelainya penuh kasih. Tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, ia hanya membenarkan posisi kepalanya di paha Naruto, menikmati belaian lembut sang _Dewi_.

"Kau mengantuk, Sasuke?"

Raven itu bergoyang saat pemiliknya bergerak mengangguk. Perlahan _onyx_ itu kembali menampilkan kewibawaannya.

"Hn,"

Gadis manis itu terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari sang terkasih, kembali bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Membuat Sasuke merasa ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, lalu mengecup kening Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak," iris itu seakan bersinar indah saat Sasuke menatapnya tepat pada safir milik Naruto, "Aku hanya tak habis pikir,"

Kening pemuda tampan itu mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir… bisa-bisanya aku menyukai pria ketus seperti mu! Hahaha!"

Lagi, Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya… mungkin ini sudah yang puluhan kalinya setelah tiga bulan berselang mereka bersama.

Ya, tiga bulan… Cukup lama bukan?

Entah pikiran bodoh macam apa yang merasuki cara pikir Sasuke sehingga membuatnya betah berlama-lama di dunia yang bukan tempatnya ini.

Tiga bulan sudah ia meninggalkan Sakura—tunangannya—di dunia nyata. Membuang segala kenyataan pahit yang ia terima, dan menerima semua rasa semu yang abadi bersama seorang _Dewi_.

Di dimensi yang berbeda dengan tempat ia berasal, sebuah perasaan yang sering disebut dengan cinta, membuatnya harus menetap, bersama seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ yang berkedok sebagai siluman rubah. Meninggalkan sejuta rasa yang awalnya berpihak pada sang _'cinta sehidup semati'_ dan lebih memilih untuk mencintai seorang gadis yang kehidupannya semu di benak sebagian orang…

"Hei, Naruto…"

Gadis manis itu menunduk menatap kekasihnya—Sasuke. Senyum tulus tak pernah ia hapus dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hm?"

Sasuke bangun dari posisi rebahannya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, menatapnya dengan candu yang membuat ia bertahan untuk bersama gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kunyanyikan untukmu…"

Safir milik Naruto sukses membulat penasaran, "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik…" bisiknya sembari tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"_Aka wo kono kisetsu ni…_

_Kajikanda kimi no te wo nigiri…_

_Boku wa kimi ni yakusoku suru yo…_

_Boku no te de kimi wo shiawase ni suru to…"_

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum simpul, melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan lembut. Pandangan penuh kasih…

"_Mou nidoto hanareru koto naku…_

_Otogai no kokoro wo…_

_Yorisowasete yukou…"_

Kini Sasuke melihat sebuah pandangan yang mampu membuatnya ingin memeluk gadis itu. Naruto tengah mengangis haru, mendengar apa yang ia nyanyikan.

"_Aka ga ha tsuki ni teraserete…_

_Kono sekai wo shizukesa de irodoru…_

_Bokura wa sono kiseki ni mitoreteita… Futari kiri de…"_

_Grep!_

Lengan berbalut _tsumugi_ biru laut milik Naruto, memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Menangis terisak di pundak Sasuke. Menumpahkan segala rasa haru yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke bernyanyi.

"Aku—"

Bibir tipis milik Sasuke mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, menenangkannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk mendengarkannya baik-baik?"

Gadis manis itu melepas pelukannya, menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Tapi, aku—"

_Cup!_

"Dengarkan aku, _baka_…"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke membuat Naruto diam hanya dengan mencium pipi merona milik Naruto.

"_Tsunaida te ga hagurenai you ni…_

_Kono kizuna ga togirenai you ni…_

_Boku wa koko de yakusoku suru yo…_

_Boku no te de kimi wo shiawase ni suru to…"_

_Grep!_

"Jangan pernah mengingkari janjimu, Sasuke!"

"Aku berjanji…"

Tak ada yang berani mengganggu _moment-moment_ haru itu. Angin bagai diam menderu, melihat mereka memadu kasih di depan seluruh benda dan makhluk yang ada di langit dan bumi. Umumkan, hanya mereka lah yang berhak atas satu sama lain.

Walau egois bukanlah jalan satu-satunya…

"Hiks… Aku… aku mencintaimu Sasuke… sangat…"

Senyum tipis kembali ia ukir untuk menenangkan sang terkasih yang ada dalam dekapnya, "_Anata ni aishimasu_, _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tau ia tak bisa berpaling dari senyum itu… wajahnya yang manis… iris safir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya… bagaikan menatap langit tanpa awan…<p>

Tak lupa belaian penuh kasih darinya…

Melupakan segala yang pernah terjadi antara ia dan Sakura lakukan dulunya. Dimana ia pernah berkata hal yang sama untuk gadis itu… dimana semua yang ia katakan dulu, benarlah kenyataan… bukan perkataan semu nan abadi yang ia katakan sekarang.

Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis manis beriris safir seindah langit, yang memiliki surai pirang emas bak mentari yang selalu menyejukkan pemandangan matanya. Sungguh, ia terjebak pada permainan teka-teki takdir. Dimana _Kami-sama_ melepas dan menjerat kembali mereka menjadi sepasang takdir semu. Semu karna mereka bukanlah pasangan yang seharusnya bersama… terlalu berbeda…

Pemuda ini tau, ia bukanlah sorang _Dewa_ yang pantas bersanding dengan, _Dewi_-nya. Tapi ia yakin, bilamana _Kami-sama_ telah bosan bermain-main dengan takdir mereka, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tidak, semua akan berubah seiring dengan alur permainan yang berjalan sesuai takdirnya.

Ia berharap… Naruto bukanlah seorang _Dewi_… dengan begitu, ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan gadis manis ini, hanya untuk mendapatkan sekuntum _Lily Putih_—_Yuri—_yang terdapat ditubuh kekasihnya.

Dan satu hal lagi…

Ia berharap Sakura akan melupakannya setelah tau ia mempunyai seorang kekasih lain selama berada di dimensi lain. Ia harap, gadis berambut seperti kelopak Sakura itu membencinya… membatalkan semua rencana yang telah tersusun rapi saat gadis itu sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Pernikahan…

Sasuke tak ingin berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, bila ia tak bisa mencintai Sakura lagi setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan ia tak ingin menikah dengan seorang yang tak bisa ia cintai lagi… kau mau memaksanya sampai kiamat tiba pun… Ia lebih memilih mati, dan memendam semua perasaannya pada Naruto, bila memang _Kami-sama_ kembali mengubah alur kehidupannya.

Sebut ia egois karna ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, tanpa memikirkan nasib Sakura yang dengan sabar menunggunya di rumah.

Sebut ia pengecut, karna semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah kedok semata. Tapi yang perlu digaris bawahi ialah… cintanya pada Naruto takkan pernah berkedok apapun… tulus… walaupun semu…

Dunia memang terasa lebih sempit dari sisi perasaan. Dan terasa luas, bila kau melihatnya dari sisi materi…

Ingatlah bila _Kami-sama_ membunyikan lonceng-lonceng keabadiannya… karna disanalah letak semua jawaban…

Jawaban, apakah semua yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan semu?

Biarlah semua orang beranggapan perasaannya takkan pernah direstui oleh langit dan bumi.

Biarlah ia dikucilkan, hanya karna mencintai seorang _Dewi_ yang bagaikan ilusi di atas semua kenyataan.

Ia hanya ingin mencintai Naruto… Ia hanya ingin menganggap semua yang ia rasakan benarlah cinta abadi…

Cukup ia berbohong pada diri sendiri, saat mengingat semua ini. Cukuplah ia menderita dengan seluruh beban pikiran yang terus menggoyahkan pertahanan cintanya pada Naruto.

Tapi… ada satu hal yang ia lupakan…

Naruto bukanlah seorang _Dewi_ yang bodoh, bila tidak menyadari semua alasan maupun kebohongan yang ia buat. Gadis itu tau… namun hanya menyimpannya…

Menjadikan seluruh kenangan cintanya dalam bentuk tetes air mata perpisahan…

Balaskan dendam kasih yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya…

Naruto dan Sasuke hanyalah korban dari alur permainan yang telah dibuat oleh _Kami-sama_.

Mereka… memanglah sayap takdir yang terpisah, dan tersambung kembali…

Adakah satu hal yang mengganjal?

Sayangnya… salah satu dari sepasang sayap itu, hanyalah ilusi semata. Semu…

Namun tak ada yang menyadari… betapa dalamnya rasa kasih yang tersimpan dalam sayap ilusi itu…

Tak ada yang bisa menebaknya…

Yang tahu hanyalah _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ seorang …

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Grek!<em>

_Fusuma _itu terbukan pelan. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis manis—Naruto—ber-_tsumugi_ hitam kebiruan, masuk kedalam _washitsu _pribadinya. Nampak pula seorang gadis berambut putih sepucat bulan—berwajah sama—duduk menunggu Naruto. Helaian pucatnya bergoyang seiring ia bergerak menoleh.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di depan _Tsukiyomi_.

"Ya, dia tertidur lelap…"

"Baguslah, dengan begitu… aku tak perlu menghapus ingatannya tentang semua yang akan kita bicarakan…"

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengar penuturan adik kembarnya. Sedangkan _Tsukiyomi_ sendiri, hanya diam seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menatap kakak kembarnya serius. Ya, kedatangannya ke rumah ini, hanyalah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan ia harus menyampaikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, _Tsukiyomi_? Kenapa raut wajahmu se-serius itu?"

_Tsukiyomi_ menghela nafas ragu, "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu… _Nee-sama…_"

"Tentang apa?"

Gadis berambut putih itu tertunduk lesu, tak ingin menatap wajah sedih sang kakak. Ia benar-benar tak ingin memberitahukan semua yang telah ia tahu pada Naruto.

"Tentang… identitas sebenarnya seorang… Uchiha Sasuke…"

_Deg!_

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menegang. Sedikit tersentak saat sang adik menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kau bilang… Sasuke?"

_Tsukiyomi_ mengangguk pelan, "Ya, ada beberapa hal yang _Nee-sama_ harus tau tentang pemuda itu…"

Naruto diam membisu. Menatap nyalang pada _tatami_ di bawah tubuhnya. Tunggu, identitas Sasuke sebenarnya?

Dulu ia pernah berpikir tentang siapa identitas asli Sasuke. Tapi… setelah ia jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu… semua pikiran yang pernah mengganggunya, hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tadi siang sempat menjadi satu kesatuan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berarti baginya… juga seseorang yang sangat ia cintai…

Mungkinkah pemuda itu berbohong padanya?

Dan… hanya ada satu jawaban akan hal itu…

"Beritahu aku…" tubuh _Tsukiyomi_ tersentak, "tentang semua kebenarannya…"

Gadis penghuni bula itu menggeleng tidak percaya, "Apa _Nee-sama_ yakin… bila aku memberitahumu secepat ini? Dan mungkin ini membuat rasa cinta _Nee-sama_ padanya… menghilang…"

Naruto mengangguk pasti, lalu mendongak menatap _Tsukiyomi._ Iris safirnya telah meneteskan air mata, menyiratkan sejuta rasa kasih, kecewa, dan gelisah yang terus menghambur bagai diterjang topan.

"Kuyakin… rasa cintaku padanya takkan pernah terhapus oleh semua fakta… Aku yakin… _Tsukiyomi_…"

"Kuharap… semua yang kau katakan memang benar adanya… _Nee-sama_…"

Dan _Tsukiyomi_ takkan pernah melupakan senyum manis kakaknya dengan sejuta tetes air mata. Bulan takkan pernah sanggup melihatnya menangis pedih…

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Ia mempunyai seorang tunangan di dunia nyata, bernama Haruno Sakura." <em>Tsukiyomi<em> mengambil nafas, "Dan ia terjatuh dari tebing jurang perbatasan, saat melawan Matsuri—siluman beruang. _Kyuubi_ menemukannya lebih dulu, sebelum _Nee-sama_… pertama kali bertemu dengannya…"

Hati Naruto mencelos saat mengetahui kebenaran yang pernah ia ragukan, ternyata benar adanya. Saat ia mendengar sebuah nama ketika ia merawat Sasuke… mendengar pemuda itu kembali memanggilnya saat meracau ditengah malam… Semua yang ia tahu membuatnya ingin menangis…

"Lalu… alasannya…"

Gadis berambut pirang itu benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar fakta menyakitkan apa lagi, yang akan membuat hatinya menjerit.

"ia mencari _Yuri_ yang berada di dalam tubuh, _Nee-sama_… untuk menyembuhkan tunangannya—Sakura—dari kutukan yang diberikan oleh _Izanami-sama_…

Dengan kata lain… nyawa _Nee-sama_ benar-benar terancam… _Yuri_ menyerap semua kekuatan dan kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh si pembawa—_Nee-sama_. Jadi, tak ada jaminan _Nee-sama_ akan selamat dari… semua itu…"

Naruto menangis dalam diam. Ia tau hidupnya akan berakhir… tapi ia tak pernah tahu… bila yang akan mengantarkannya ke _Yomi_ adalah cinta pertamanya. Kasih yang telah merenggut semua rasa di hatinya.

Itu berarti… semua rasa rindunya, hanyalah riwayat…

"_Nee-sama_?"

"Hm?"

Enggan memang _Tsukiyomi_ mengatakannya… tapi Naruto harus tau… ia bertugas untuk membawa dan menyerahkan _Yuri_ pada orang yang membutuhkannya.

_Tsukiyomi_ menarik nafas dalam-dalam… lalu menghembuskannya perlahan… menahan tangisan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja pecah, dan hal itu pasti akan membuat kakaknya semakin sedih.

"Sebaiknya… ritual pengangkatan _Yuri_ dari tubuh _Nee-sama_ dilakukan secepat mungkin… bila tidak… _Yuri_ akan mengambil paksa semua kekuatan kehidupan yang _Nee-sama_ miliki… Dan aku tak ingin _Nee-sama_ kesakitan…"

_Kami-sama_ memang takkan pernah mengizinkannya tuk selalu bersama dengan Sasuke… Takdir mereka berbeda…

Bodohnya… tak ada yang mau mengalah pada satu sama lain… Saling mempertahankan rasa cinta, walau rasa cinta itu hanyalah rasa semu belaka. Walaupun… semua rasa yang mereka pertahankan… tak berujung pada sebuah…

Jejak kehidupan…

Cinta…

Dan kebahagiaan…

Mereka menghilang ditelan takdir…

Safir milik _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ terus meneteskan air mata. Tak perduli pada adik kembarnya… yang secara langsung telah menguak seluruh kelemahan yang dimilikinya.

Dua kelemahannya terhadap kehidupan…

Cinta…

Dan Uchiha Sasuke…

Namun, tugas tetaplah tugas… Takdir tetaplah takdir… Dan seluruh detak jantung yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit… jauh melesak dalam batin… Mencengkram erat kerah _tsumugi_-nya, gadis yang tengah dilanda kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu bergumam;

"Kapan proses ritual pengangkatan berjalan cepat?"

Kalimat itu meluncur jelas dari bibir ranumnya. Tanpa isakan lirih, maupun derai air mata yang telah mengering. _Tsukiyomi_ menggenggam erat jemari lentik Naruto. Menyalurkan semua rasa ketegaran dan kekuatannya untuk sang kakak. Ia tak ingin Naruto terus bersedih…

"Besok malam… pertengahan bulan akhir musim gugur… tepat saat bulan purnama… Saat itu aku akan turun dari bulan… untuk membantu _Nee-sama_ melakukan… ritual…"

Naruto mendongak menatap kembarannya. Membelai wajah duplikatnya untuk yang kesekian kali… ia tak ingin berpisah dari adik kembarnya ini… Senyum manis yang selalu ia perlihatkan, kini bersanding bersama tetes-tetes kristal yang mulai mengering. Bulat sudah tekadnya… ia ingin menuntaskan segala pekerjaan yang ia tanggung selama ini…

"Baiklah…" _Tsukiyomi _tak ingin mendengarnya, "besok aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada _Kyuubi_ dan tentunya Sasuke… kuharap mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa ku…"

Apa yang Naruto katakan? Besok? 24 jam takkan cukup untuk menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dan rindu yang akan ditanggung nya selama berada di _Yomi_! Lihat ia! Mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum manis, dan lafal yang tegar! Tak tahukan ia bila semua yang akan ia tinggalkan, akan selalu merasa rindu? _Tsukiyomi_ akhirnya kehilangan kendali atas air mata yang telah ia bendung selama ini… sang bulan menangis dihadapan sang mentari...

"A-apa…_ Nee-sama_ serius? Secepat itukah?"

_Grep!_

"Aku tak ingin menunggu lama, _Tsuki-chan_… aku tak ingin rasa cinta yang kumiliki, membutakan semua kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi…

Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang yang egois, hanya karna ingin mempertahankan cintanya… dan membiarkan nyawa orang lain terancam…

Walaupun, aku sendiri… takkan sanggup melakukan semuanya… Nanti, kumohon jangan perlihatkan air mata mu padaku… karna itu akan membuat semua rasa tulus ku menghilang…"

_Tsukiyomi_ menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan rindu _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_… air matanya terus menetes tanpa ampun.

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _Tsukiyomi_. Menangis haru, saat ia mengatakan semua yang ada dihatinya.

"Berjanjilah, untuk menjaga _Kyuubi no Yokou_, selama aku melakukan penebusan dosa di _Yomi_…"

Gadis beriris safir bersurai emas itu terisak tertahan. Tak sanggup mengatakan pesan terakhirnya pada _Tsukiyomi_.

"Katakan pada Sasuke, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya… tak perduli, seberapa sering ia berbohong padaku… Aku takkan pernah menagih janji yang ia katakan… sekalipun aku mempercayainya… Lalu, kumohon katakan satu hal lagi padanya…

Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintai seorang yang kau agungkan namanya dalam hati…"

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_White Love, for White Lily_

#

_Berhati-hatilah pada Masa Depan dan Masa Lalu, Nee-sama…_

_Di masa lalu, kalian seakan pernah merasakannya…_

_Walau sebenarnya… bukanlah masa lalu yang kau rasakan…_

…

_Tapi rindu yang menyesakkan di Masa Depan…_

…

_Telah kulihat semua yang kan kau alami, dengan kekuatanku..._

_Terlihat kau menangis merindu pada pemuda itu… dan begitu pula dengan nya…_

_Aku telah memperingatkanmu, Nee-sama…  
>dimalam itu…<em>

_Bersamanya…_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_White Love, for White Lily_

#

_Janji bukanlah suatu yang pantas kau ucapkan, saat dimana hatimu bimbang dalam memilih…_

_Janji bukanlah sekedar kata-kata, tetapi janji adalah hutang yang harus ditepati…_

_Dalam hening malam, ingatlah aku selalu… Sasuke…_

_Aku takkan pernah memintamu untuk selalu mencintaiku…_

_Aku hanya ingin kau mencintai seorang gadis yang kau tinggal di dunia nyata…_

_Setegar apapun aku… sekuat apapun aku…_

_Kelemahan ku hanya satu…_

_Kau, Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Kuserahkan seluruh takdir dan nyawaku untukmu…_

_Asalkan kau bahagia.._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu…_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_White Love, for White Lily_

_To Be Contineud_

_#_

* * *

><p><em>Translate;<em>

_Aka wo kono kisetsu ni…_

_Kajikanda kimi no te wo nigiri…_

_Boku wa kimi ni yakusoku suru yo…_

_Boku no te de kimi wo shiawase ni suru to…_

_= Dedaunan merah menari dalam lingkup kasih_

_Kugenggam jemari mu…_

_Untukmu… ku ucapkan sebuah janji…_

_Dengan tangan ini, aku akan selalu membahagiakan mu…_

_Mou nidoto hanareru koto naku…_

_Otogai no kokoro wo…_

_Yorisowasete yukou…_

_= Kita takkan pernah terpisah lagi…_

_Hati kita semakin dekat satu sama lain_

_Aka ga ha tsuki ni teraserete…_

_Kono sekai wo shizukesa de irodoru…_

_Bokura wa sono kiseki ni mitoreteita… Futari kiri de…_

_= Dedaunan merah mengilusikan bulan…_

_Kita terjebak oleh keajaiban ruang dan waktu… hanya kita berdua…  
><em>

_Tsunaida te ga hagurenai you ni…_

_Kono kizuna ga togirenai you ni…_

_Boku wa koko de yakusoku suru yo…_

_Boku no te de kimi wo shiawase ni suru to…_

_= Aku tak ingin kita terpisah kembali_

_Aku tak ingin takdir diantara kita berubah…_

_Jadi, di tempat ini aku berjanji padamu…_

_Dengan tangan ini… aku akan selalu membahagiakan mu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Balas review on!;<strong>

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:** #nutup telinga# Ja-jangan teriak-teriak Nazwa-chan~ Nanti bisa bikin SasuNaru marah, kan abis nangis-nangisan.. ==" ckckck. Iya, gag papa koq… ^^ Oh ya~ Mana hadiahnya dari Hongkong? Wkwkwk. Scene SasuNaru kissu kawaii? Hohoho, di chapter ini mereka juga banyak kebagian kissu koq~ #nyalamin SasuNaru# Hum? Soal SasuSaku sama SasuNaru gimana jadinya? Hehe, silahkan dalami lagi chapter ini… anda akan menemukannya~ wkwk

Jiah~ bukannya Mi udah jelasin soal 'masa lalu' yang menjadi bahan pertanyaan readers semua? Nyahaha, jawaban yang bener ada di perkataan Tsukiyomi pas di akhir. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya~ Dan mudahan juga ngerti, dan memaklumi Mi-chan klo ada yang salah~ hehe

White Lily,

Miyako 'SafOnyx' ^^

**Ega:** Hehehe, sankyuu Ega-chan! Semoga chapter 6 ini makin sedih ceritanya… ^^ #ditabok SasuNaru# Eh? Gimana sama Sakura? Yang pasti dia bakal hidup bahagia… dan Mi gag tau kelanjutannya sebelum dapet ide lagi.. hehe #plak!#

Hie? Jangan panggil Mi senpai! Mi masih kelas 9 SMP! DX #geleng-geleng# Cukup panggil Mi-chan aja… lagian supaya bisa akrab hehe. Iya, dan semoga suka chapter kali ini… terus… mudahan juga ngerti sama kalimat yang Mi buat… =="

Domo Arigatou sudah review~ Klo sudi review lagi yaa~ XD

**Nasumi-chan Uharu:** Terima kasih… ^^ Ah, Save My Heart ya? Klo itu sih… hehe… ^^' #garuk-garuk kepala# Kemungkinan besar bakal di 'discontinue'. Shitsurei shimasu, Nasu-chan… ==" Tapi masih belum tau juga… ternyata spesialis saya ada di Jepang Tradisional… mungkin ciri khas author saya ada di tema Jepang Tradisional. Hehe, gomen.. ==

Ah ya~ Terima kasih, dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karna Save My Heart bakal di discontinue . Kalau masih berkenan, apa Nasu-chan mau mereview lagi? Gomenasai… ^^

**Tiara Titania:** Yosh! Terserah Tia-chan aja mau ngomong apa… kan masing-masing orang punya hak yang sama… hehe. Hu-um… Domo Arigatou sudah dibilang fic ini bagus ^^. Istilahnya ya? Wkwkwk, gomen kalau Tia-chan bingung~ Kata-katanya tulus dari lubuk hati Mi yang terdalam~ hehe. Tapi, semoga chapter ini Tia-chan bakal ngerti sedikit-sedikit. Lumayan buat belajar memahami perumpamaan bahasa Indonesia kan? Yah, selanjutnya… semoga suka chapter ini dan Tia-chan masih mau mereview fic Mi ini. Domo Arigatou… ^^

**Cha The Princess from The Dark: **Wkwkwk, tuh kan bener apa kata Nee-chan? Dan sepertinya chapter kali ini juga sedikit galau… sedikit… #pundung# A-a~ Bukan ketemu sayang~ kalau masih ragu, terjemahin betul-betul kalimat yang Nee-chan tulis di benaknya Tsukiyomi. Disanalah letak jawaban imouto-chan… hehe. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Imouto-chan tunggu chapter terakhirnya… hehe. Semua yang readers pertanyakan bakal terjawab~ Hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic Nee-chan sayang~ Review lagi, kalau berkenan~ ^^.

**Yashina Uzumaki:** #gubrak!# I-itu… dia bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya… itu cuma bayangan sosok Sasuke di masa depan. Dan untuk Sakura… mereka udah di jodohin dari lahir… jadi ya~ begitulah~ #plak!# Jangan nangis dong~ hehe… dan semoga chapter kali ini tetap memuaskan Yas-chan dan readers lainnya. Kalau gag sibuk, sempetin baca, dan kalau mau di review ya~ ^^.

**NaruSaku20:** Domo arigatou~ Baca dan review lagi ya #itupun kalau berkenan, ==# ^^~!

**XxxRuuXxx:** #blush# A-arigatou… ^^. Haha, kalau sifatnya Sasu-chan begini di manga, berarti Sasu-chan gag kabur-kabur dan tetep sama Naru di Konoha~ XD hehe. Yup~ Terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus! Dan juga, semoga chapter kali ini alur, perumpamaan dan maksud yang Mi ungkapkan bisa dimengerti oleh Ruu-chan dan readers lain.

*.* Ja-jadi Ruu-chan mau gabung? Uwaaaa~ Akhirnya member SafOnyx nambah~ Alamatnya ini_ His Sun and Her Moon: SasuFemNaru group! _kalau ada waktu~ maen-maen kesana ya~ XD

**Tsuki. Tsuki-chan:** Terima kasih sudah dibilang keren… ^^. Ah, Tsukiyomi? Dia lagi galau sama SasuNaru… hehe #plak!# Yup! Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini! dan mudahan aja bisa ngerti sama semua kalimat yang Mi jabarkan~ Domo arigatou sudah di review ya~ Kalau sudi, review lagi~ XD

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA: **Lha? Ini kan emang fic Shoujo~ XD ,hehe. Alhamdulillah, terima kasih sudah di bilang serasa baca novel klasik karna banyak kalimat yang gag dimengerti…^^" #pundung#. Yup! Seperti biasa~ Domo arigatou sudah review~ Klo ada waktu sempetin baca dan kalau mau review ya~ XD

**Namikaze Naru-chan:** #nutup telinga lagi# I-iya… Nami-chan puas… he-eh… tapi kasian Mi… berdenging nih b==d". Scene kissu? Hohoho, semoga kali ini scene kissu nya gag berlebihan, dan bisa menyentuh hati Nami-chan serta readers lain, ^^. Hu-um… ini sudah apdet koq, dibaca dan kalau gag sibuk, review lagi ya~! XD Domo arigatou!

**Queen The Reaper:** Jyahahahaha #plak!# Benar ternyata perkiraanku~ Wkwkwk. Umm, mungkin Queen-chan ngerasa alurnya kecepetan karna di chapter kemaren pake skip time. Jadi ceritanya SasuNaru udah '_tersiksa'_ selama beberapa minggu, setelah pengakuan Naruto sebenarnya, kalau dialah Amaterasu O Mi Kami, yang di tugasi oleh Sukuna Biko Na untuk membawa Yuri—lily putih—ke dunia. Lirik lagu chapter kemaren itu, sebenarnya dari anime yang bersetting zaman Edo, anime harem cowok… ^^. Sakura? Hohoho, yang pasti dia bakal bahagia… hehe, #evil smirk# #plak!# Hum! Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini, dan juga, mudahan ngerti Mi pakai alur skip time lagi… hehe. Yosh! Domo arigatou~

**Balas review Off**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, semoga Mi apdetnya gag kelamaan atau ngaret. Yah, untuk chapter kali ini… Mi udah membuka semua clue yang ada di chapter 4 dan 5 kemaren.<strong>

**Dan bagi yang belum mengerti sih… tolong di baca ulang supaya bisa ngerti sama perumpamaan ataupun clue yang diberikan oleh Tsukiyomi.**

**Chapter kali ini bisa di bilang chapter-chapter yang mengandung konflik dan emosi yang mudahan aja bisa bikin readers terpancing.. #evil smirk# #plak!# Whahahaha. **

**Oh ya~ Ada pengumuman bagi readers yang nunggu Save My Heart atau SMH. Kemungkinan besar fic pertama Mi yang Save My Heart itu bakal di discontinue karna banyak kendala.**

**Selain Mi kurang bisa menjabarkan peralatan modern yang canggih, maupun yang berbau modern, Mi juga gag bisa menjabarkan lebih banyak tentang pakaian yang dipakai oleh tokoh—karna hal itu juga termasuk unsur-unsur penting dalam pendeskripsian tokoh—. Terus, sepertinya untuk kedepan… Mi bakal konsentrasi ke Jepang Tradisional. Mungkin disanalah ciri khas Mi dalam membuat Fic.**

**Nah! Chapter kali ini Mi juga mau promosi buat grup khusus bagi SasuFemNaru Lovers.**

**Bagi yang berminat untuk gabung, alamat facebook nya ini: His Sun and Her Moon; SasuFemNaru Group!**

**Umm… kayaknya itu aja yang mau Mi sampaikan. Terakhir, Mi berterima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mendukung maupun me-review… ^^**

**Terutama bagi silent readers… Mi berterima kasih… Arigatou Gozaimau… Thank you very much… merci…**

**Dan sayangnya Mi gag tau ucapan terima kasih orang Brazil dan Spanyol… ==' #plak!#**

**Hum! Segini dulu ya~ Terima kasiiiih~ XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi wa no koutsumasen ka, minna?<strong>

**Be My Reviewer, Minna?**


	7. Chapter 7

**#**

**White Love For White Lily**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Aku bermimpi di malam itu…  
>Mimpi yang sangat indah…<em>

_Dimana aku kembali menjadi seorang Dewi, ditemani kekasih yang sangat kucintai…_

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Aku memeluknya penuh haru…  
>Kulihat ia tersenyum miris, seraya melepas pelukanku<em>

"_Sasuke?"_

_Ia berbalik, memeluk seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda tepat didepan mataku…_

_Disaat itulah ku terbangun…_

_Bertemankan tetes air mata, penyesalan, rasa sakit, dan kecewa…_

_Untuk apa aku selama ini berada di dunia?  
>Menyelamatkan nyawa 'kah?<em>

_Atau… mencintai seseorang, namun menyakiti orang lain, yang jauh lebih dulu mengenal bahkan sangat mencitai kekasihmu?_

_Aku bukanlah seorang Dewi, yang berhak mengetahui apa yang ada di balik takdirku sendiri…_

_Mengapa?_

_Aku tak ingin melanggar hukum langit…  
>Cukuplah ku langgar peraturan tentang…<em>

…

_Mencintai seorang pemuda tampan… seorang manusia…_

_Totemo aishite imasu, Uchiha Sasuke…_

_..._

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Vanity belong to Yuki Kajiura_

_Aishiteru belong to Monkey Majik_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sasuke! Coba tebak aku ada dimana?"<p>

_Onyx_ milikku berputar malas, "Kau ini… pura-pura bodoh atau apa sih, Naruto? Jelas-jelas kau ada di belakangku…"

_Cup!_

"Pintar~"

Kutatap seorang gadis berambut pirang emas dihadapanku. Haah… sejak tadi pagi tingkah nya menjadi aneh… Hebatnya lagi, alasannya hanya satu.

"_Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mu, Sasuke!"_

Bukan 'kah hal itu sangat aneh? Jelas saja, sejak 1 bulan lalu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu diisi dengan teriakan, debat dan lain-lain. Dan sekarang apa? Ia malah bertingkah aneh di depanku.

Kulirik lagi ia yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Safir miliknya menatap langit siang dengan tatapan rindu… tidak… sendu… Ck, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Naruto? Kau membuatku penasaran… juga sesak… Aneh…

"Naruto?"

Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum riang padaku, "Hm?"

"Kau ini aneh sekali…"

Keningnya berkerut bingung, ah, dasar si _Baka_ ini!

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini."

Bibir ranumnya terbuka. Bukan jawaban yang kudengar, tapi ia malah tertawa riang. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan membunuh Kyuu.

"_Waranaide kudasai, Baka!"_

Ia kembali tertawa, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertawa, Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu~ Apa salahnya bila aku tertawa riang bersama mu hari ini~?"

"Dasar,"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Safir itu menatap <em>Onyx<em> di depannya sendu, namun ia tetap ukirkan senyum manis yang menyamarkan rasa sedihnya.

Ah, tak tahukah ia bila perasaannya sedang dilanda oleh rasa sakit akan sesaknya rasa tidak rela. Ingin ia menangis, dan menjeritkan semua yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

Tahukah Sasuke, bila ia sedang berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk senyuman yang selama ini ia hadirkan untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama mu… untuk hari ini saja…"

Keningnya berkerut bingung, ia tatap wajah kekasihnya yang manis. Bingung dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Mungkin saja umurku tidak 'kan lama lagi. Maka dari itu~ hari ini kita gunakan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin~!"

Sasuke terdiam. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi langsung melesak jauh dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah Naruto akan menyerahkan nyawanya demi Sakura? Membiarkan ia kembali pada gadis berambut merah muda itu?

"Naruto…"

"Ah! Lihat! Daun _momiji_ sudah menjadi merah!"

Raven itu mendongak menatap sebuah pohon berhelaikan merah darah. Pertanda musim gugur telah berada di puncaknya, siap digantikan oleh dinginnya salju di musim dingin.

"Cantik, ya?"

"Hn?"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Dari hari ke hari, senyumnya tak pernah hilang sedetik pun. Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintainya… mungkin melebihi Haruno Sakura… tunangannya dulu…

Wajahnya yang manis mendongak menatap indahnya langit di siang hari. Biru… seperti safir… irisnya…

"Seandainya aku bisa menjadi _momiji_…"

Keningnya kembali berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis berparas manis dengan helai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya itu tersenyum lembut. Telunjuknya bergerak memainkan semilir angin yang menghembuskan beberapa helai daun _momiji_.

"Kau tau? _Momiji_ itu tumbuhan yang hebat… mereka bisa gugur di saat yang tepat, juga dengan tulus…"

"…"

"Mereka tulus jatuh dari rantingnya… tak mengharap apapun… tak mengharap jikalau mereka bisa kembali bersanding dengan ranting yang telah bersamanya, selama lebih dari 3 bulan…"

"…"

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu… tulus memberikan apa yang telah di gariskan oleh takdir…"

"Naruto—"

"_Momiji_… tumbuh dan pergi seperti diriku…"

Kini bibir tipis milik Sasuke tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis pemuda tampan ini.

Gadis ber-_tsumugi_ merah muda itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu, Sasuke! Mau ikut tidak?"

"Hn?"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Grek!<em>

_Fusuma_ berlukiskan tumbuhan _bonsai_ itu terbuka pelan. Seorang gadis beriris safir masuk lebih dulu, lalu disusul oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven, yang melangkah ragu-ragu.

Sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan _washitsu-_nya pada Sasuke. Sengaja merahasiakan letak _washitsu_ yang penuh misteri ini pada si Raven—yang ia selamatkan nyawanya. Entah itu untuk keamanan pribadi—atau yang lain.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ku ke sini?"

Helaian pirang emas gadis itu bergerak, seiring ia menoleh. Senyuman manis masih saja ia ukirkan.

"Kau duduk saja, ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu…"

Sasuke sedikit canggung saat melangkah lebih jauh ke kamar kekasihnya ini. Padahal, dulu ia sering sekali masuk ke kamar Sakura secara diam-diam. Bahkan… saat gadis beriris _emerald_ itu tengah tertidur.

Dilihatnya Naruto sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di sebuah rak meja kecil untuk menulis. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gelung dan hias dengan _makie kanzashi_, membuat _onyx_ Sasuke semakin ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya. Seakan tak ada lagi tirai yang menutupi keindahan, dan wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama, raut wajah Naruto berseri-seri karna telah menemukan benda yang tadi ia cari. Membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan benda itu.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke sini!"

"Kau ini mau memberiku apa sih, Naruto?"

"Cepatlah~ Jangan banyak tanya~"

Dengan penasaran, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa, hn?"

"Lihat ini~"

Sebuah kalung berbandulkan kristal biru safir tergantung jelas di jemari lentik Naruto. Gadis manis itu tersenyum anggun, seraya mengalungkannya pada leher Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan _onyx-_nya tidak mengerti.

"T-tunggu, Naruto! Kenapa kau—"

_Cup~_

Sasuke terdiam karna Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri harus menahan tawanya dengan senyuman.

"Sst~ Kau ini banyak bicara sekali, Sasuke~ Mana kau yang biasanya datar itu, hm? Hehehe."

Pemuda beriris_ onyx_ itu menggeleng menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, "Hilang… mungkin… setelah bertemu denganmu…"

Oh, _Kami-sama_… detak jantung gadis bersurai emas itu terasa sangat lambat… membuat ia harus mencengkram erat kerah _tsumugi_-nya karna rasa sesak itu. Rasa sesak. Naruto memaksakan senyumnya untuk terus bersanding dengan wajah manis itu.

"_Arigatou…"_ bisiknya lirih, hampir tak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kalung pemberian Naruto bingung.

Raven itu bergerak menoleh, "Untuk apa kau memberikan benda ini padaku, Naruto?"

Safir nya mengerling penuh rahasia pada Sasuke, "Beri tahu, tidak ya~?" godanya seraya terkekeh kecil, saat melihat kekasih tercintanya mendengus bosan, "Baiklah… aku hanya ingin memberikan mu kalung itu… Apa salahnya?"

"Bukan begitu, _Baka Dobe_!" safir Naruto melotot kesal, "Apa alasanmu memberikan benda ini padaku, heh? Dan berikan penjelasan yang lebih logis."

Naruto kembali terkekeh, lalu tersenyum lembut seraya membelai sayang wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya…" kening Sasuke kembali berkerut, "Benda ini bisa membuat _replika_ orang yang kau sayangi… Coba saja…"

Sasuke memutar-mutar bandul kalungnya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Gadis bersurai emas itu beranjak dari posisi di depan Sasuke, menjadi di belakang pemuda itu. Memeluknya dari belakang, erat, perih rasanya bila mengingat ia harus pergi meninggalkan pemuda ini nanti malam. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar… _Tsukiyomi_ pun bisa menghapus kenangan tentangnya dari benak Sasuke, saat ia masih tertidur… lalu mengirimnya pulang.

Sakit… sesak… hanya dua rasa itu yang ia rasakan saat ini… tak ada kata senang, karna ia harus berpisah dengan seorang yang sangat ia cintai… lebih dari apapun…

Lebih dari nyawanya… hingga ia harus melakukan semua hal itu.

"Bayangkan wajah orang yang kau cintai… lalu pejamkan matamu, Sasuke…"

Raven itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu perlahan menutup sepasang kelopak _onyx-_nya. Membayangkan seorang yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia cintai… walau ada disampingnya…

Kristal biru safir itu memancarkan sinar biru keputihan yang berpendar-pendar. Tak lama, dua sosok gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan dan berambut merah muda muncul dihadapannya. Sasuke jujur… ia jujur memang ia sangat merindukan 2 sosok gadis manis dihadapannya.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada bandul kristal itu, membuyarkan semua bayangan yang tadi sempat ia bayangkan. Sontak saja, 2 sosok tadi langsung menghilang membuatnya bingung. Naruto tersenyum kaku. Jemari lentiknya mulai gemetar tidak karuan, tapi tetap saja ia paksakan untuk terus memeluk leher pemuda tampan itu. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat, tak ingin tetesan air mata merembes keluar, dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak ada sama sekali?"

Safir itu kembali terbuka, bukan sekedar jemarinya lagi yang gemetar, tapi bibirnya juga. Tak sanggup ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tadi ada kok… cuman, kau saja yang terlalu cepat membuyarkan bayangan mu…"

_Kami-sama_… bahkan untuk menjawabnya saja ia harus bersusah payah untuk tidak menangis, dan terlihat biasa-biasa saja… seakan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang muncul tadi?" tanya Sasuke polos, seperti anak kecil. Kini Naruto tak sanggup untuk tertawa di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"Hanya aku…" ucapnya berbohong, melengkungkan senyum manisnya. Sukseslah ia berbohong pada Sasuke.

Safir itu terpaksa menelan butir-butir pahitnya mendengar helaan lega sang _Onyx_ setelah mengatakannya. Apakah ia selega itu, mengetahui kekasihnya berbohong, demi perasaan yang ia terima?

"Baguslah…" ia berbalik menatap gadisnya, mencium bibir ranum itu… hingga safir milik kekasihnya meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tau, Naruto?"

Surai emasnya sedikit bergoyang saat ia menggeleng, "Apa?"

"Bagiku, hanya kau yang kucintai… sangat kucintai…"

Air mata kembali merembes keluar dari kelopak Safir-nya. Menggeleng tidak tahan, dengan semua yang kasihnya ucapkan. Astaga, ia sungguh tersiksa jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke, dan membuatnya melupakan semua kenangan tentang Naruto. Sasuke akan melupakan seluruh kenangan tentang cinta semunya…

"_Totemo aishite imasu_…"

_Brugh!_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, melihat keagresifan Naruto dalam memeluk hingga membuatnya jatuh di atas _tatami_, di bawah tubuh kekasihnya yang terus memeluknya tanpa ampun. Menangis histeris di dadanya.

_Kami-sama_…. Seandainya Engkau mau berbaik hati… tolong jangan pisahkan mereka… untuk kedua kalinya…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon… hiks…"

Senyum tipis terukir samar, namun manis di wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Ia membalas pelukan kekasih pirangnya, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, _baka_…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke… sangat… kumohon…"

…

'_Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu… Sungguh aku tak rela, bila harus berpisah denganmu… Biarlah semua kebohongan mu kutelan satu per satu… asalkan kau tetap bertahan disisi ku…'_

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Nampak cahaya putih pucat menyinari malam dengan terangnya. Ya, bulan kini tak malu lagi memperlihatkan cahaya nya. Namun sepertinya… ada sebuah kejanggalan yang membuat bulan '<em>lebih berani'<em> menampakkan cahaya nya.

"Apa kau merasa bulan lebih terang dari biasanya, _Dobe_?" celetuk seorang pemuda tampan ditengah nyamannya belaian sang kekasih pirang. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dengan panggilan _baru'_nya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, _Teme_? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu…" dengusnya, seraya menjambak pelan raven Sasuke, hingga empunya raven meringis sakit.

"Jangan menjambak rambutku, _Dobe_!"

"Siapa suruh mengejekku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

Hah, lagi-lagi Naruto melihat seringaian jahil milik Sasuke yang khas, "'_Dobe_' itu bukan sebutan aneh… tapi panggilan sayang…"

"Aku sudah bersikap baik padamu hari ini, _Teme_… Tapi kau malah memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu…"

Jelas saja Sasuke makin _'memperindah'_ seringaian nya begitu melihat pipi Naruto yang mulai menggembung karna kesal.

"Naruto_, naze harata imasu ka_?" seringainya seraya bangkit dari posisi semula—rebahan di paha Naruto—lalu, berhadapan dengan gadisnya. Mengecup bibir ranum itu lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan yang tadi, huh?"

Gadis beriris safir itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya. _Kao ni emi ga koboreta_…

"Lumayan…"

_Iu-ni ienai koofuku kan_… gadis yang selalu tersenyum itu akan selalu mengingatnya… Semua adegan yang telah ia mainkan diatas panggung dunia.

"Sasuke…"  
>Pemuda itu mendongak menatap kekasihnya, "Hn?"<p>

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang? Aku takut semua orang mencarimu…"

Sasuke mendecih malas, seraya mengeratkan pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"_Watashi wa mada kaeru koto o kangaeteinai_…"

"_Naze ikenai no ka?_"

"_Sonna koto wa doudemo yoi."_

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menggretakkan giginya pelan. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai bermain-main di benaknya. Untuk apa Naruto menanyakan hal itu padanya? Pulang ke rumah? Untuk apa? Ia betah tinggal bersama kekasihnya yang sekarang…

Ah, betapa ia sangat egois, hanya memikirkan perasaannya…

Sudahlah… jangan ingatkan ia dengan hal itu lagi. Cukup saja kecemasan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mulai menyamankan posisinya, bersiap untuk pergi kealam mimpi. Ah, hangatnya tubuh Naruto yang ramping semakin membuatnya mengantuk.

"Pelukanmu hangat, Naruto…" gumam Sasuke sadar dalam dekapan kekasih pirangnya. Kelopak _onyx_ itu menutup sempurna, namun ia masih sadar betul—walaupun ia mengantuk.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, cepatlah tidur… Apa perlu aku menyanyikan lagu untuk mu, hm?"

"Ya, nyanyikanlah lagu yang indah… sampai aku tertidur…"

"_Wakatta_…"

"_Ai no keshiki o nyuuryoku shite kudasai…  
>Aikoo-ka wa kutsudearu…<br>Karera wa otagai ni pikku o hinan suru…"_

…

_Oh, Kami-sama…kau hinakan ia dengan permainan takdirmu…_  
><em>Tak lelahkah kau melihatnya menangis menahan perih akan kasih yang kan ditinggal pergi selamanya?<em>  
><em>Sakit hatinya… hancur hatinya…<em>  
><em>Kau satukan semua rasa yang ia benci dalam kasih yang terbelenggu…<em>

_…_

_"Anata wa ai no merodi o saisei shimasu…  
>Wasurete shimatta furezu…<br>Nyusatsu to amai…"_

_…_

_Kau nyanyikan sebuah rasa yang menyakitkan…_  
><em>Senandungkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan…<em>  
><em>Lewat melodi-melodi sendu yang kau ucapkan…<em>  
><em>Bertemankan tetes kristal dan isakan tangis…<em>

_…_

_"Sukoshi chikadzuku…  
>Watashi no shounen no kage ni taizai shite imasen…<br>Merodi no taishoku… Ima shika nai, ai ga do shimasu…"_

_…  
>'Kasih… jangan hilangkan tatapan mu dariku…<br>Tatap aku…  
>Cintai aku…<br>Ingat aku…  
>Aku sangat mencintaimu…'<em>

_…_

_"Watashi wa anata no soba ni arimasu…  
>Sairento shoukan de anata no fuan o kyouyu shite imasu…<br>Watashi no kuchibiru ni furete, taitona shibarakunoaida, kyoei kokoro ni sunde iru watashi o hoji shimasu…"_

_…_

_'Aku kan selalu ada disampingmu…  
>Dalam hatimu…<br>Walau kita terpisah 7 lapis langit…  
>Walau kau telah bersama yang lain…<br>Aku ada disampingmu, kasih…'_

_…_

_"Fuyu wa taiyou no shita de tokeru yo…  
>Otokonoko wa jikko shite hikari ni tewonobasu uchi ni narimasu…<br>Aa, watashi no ai wa sono basho de watashi o kyotei kudasai…"_

_…_

_'Angin…  
>Mentari…<br>Buat ia selalu mengingatku…  
>Cerahkan harinya…<br>Walau ku tak ada…'_

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa lama sekali, <em>Nee-sama<em>?"

Naruto mendengus kesal sembari berkacak pinggang dihadapan adiknya. Berusaha terlihat tegar dan biasa-biasa saja dengan apa yang ia lakukan nanti.

"Kau kira, memindahkannya yang sebesar itu tidak berat? Huh!"

Bukannya tertawa ataupun tersenyum, _Tsukiyomi_ terlihat murung. Wajah cantiknya yang sama persis dengan _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ terlihat sedih. Tentu saja, sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kakak kembarnya. Sungguh, ia takkan pernah sanggup melakukan semua ini. Jemarinya mulai gemetar tak karuan, mengingat kedua tangannya lah yang nanti akan membantu Naruto pergi dari dunia ini selamanya…

Tak terasa… tetesan air mata semakin meluruh dari kelopak yang memperlihatkan sepasang iris safir didalamnya. Naruto hanya bisa memeluk adiknya itu. Mendekapnya erat.

"_Imouto-chan_… jangan menangis…"

_Tsukiyomi_ menggeleng kuat, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Bahkan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tak sesakit rasa yang harus ia rasakan saat harus berpisah dengan kakaknya. Mau tak mau... ia harus merelakan gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan itu.

"Tidak… a-aku… _hiks_… kumohon… kenapa harus _Nee-sama_ yang menggantikan ku? Aku tak percaya _Susano' O _tertawa diatas penderitaan kita…"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si adik. _Furisode_ putih yang ia kenakan ikut basah karna air mata yang menetes dari iris safir _Tsukiyomi_.

"Aku tidak ingin _Nee-sama_ pergi… a-aku… aku masih membutuhkan _Nee-sama_… juga… _hiks_… Sasuke…"

Tubuh ramping itu seakan kelu ketika mendengar sebuah untaian nama yang disebutkan oleh _Tsukiyomi_. Sasuke… ia… sangat mencintainya…

Tunggu! Hentikan! Biarkan sejenak, ia melupakan soal pemuda itu! Ia hanya ingin melupakannya sebentar… agar semua prosesi ritual nanti berjalan lancar! Dengan begitu, ia tak harus mengingat semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Sasuke! _Kami-sama_, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya! Karna hal itu akan membuatnya merasa tak rela meninggalkan Sasuke! Sungguh ia merasakan sakit yang lebih dar apapun! Bahkan lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan saat _Sukuna Biko Na_ memasukkan _Yuri_ ke dalam tubuhnya!

_Grep…_

"_Tsukiyomi_… apa benar kau akan menghapus ingatan Sasuke… saat aku… telah tiada?"

Adik dari _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ hanya bisa terdiam. Setega itukah ia pada kakaknya? Menghapus segala kenangan Sasuke akan seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Kekasih yang terlupa… kekasih semu… pasangan dari sayapnya yang terpisah?

"Kami akan membuatnya melupakan semua hal tentangmu, _Amaterasu-sama_…"

_Kyuubi_ berjalan tegas mengitari keduanya yang sedang berpelukan. Iris rubi nya yang tajam menatap Naruto tegas. Hewan itu melenggang anggun, kesembilan ekornya berdiri dan melambai layaknya angin.

_Tsukiyomi_ menunduk pasrah—setelah melepas pelukannya. "Kami hanya ingin membuatmu terbebas dari beban… dengan menghapus semua ingatan Sasuke tentang _Nee-sama_… ia akan mudah melupakan _Nee-sama_…"

Berat rasanya ia mendengar kenyataan yang mengatakan semua memori tentangnya akan dihapus oleh _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ dan _Kyuubi no Yokou_.

Helaian pirang itu bergerak lesu, saat Naruto menoleh menatap _Kyuubi_ yang sedari tadi selalu menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tak mengusulkan hal lain… untuk Sasuke, _Amaterasu-sama_…" _Kyuubi_ mengambil jeda, sorot matanya berubah sendu, "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu…"

"Kami hanya ingin ia bisa hidup bahagia… tanpa melihat semua masa lalunya bersama mu…"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan. Diam menunduk menatap inti bumi yang telah siap memperolok takdir yang 'kan ia jalani.

Sakit, sungguh sakit… Saat dimana kau memberikan taruhan nyawa dan takdir mu pada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai… memberikan sebuah takdir yang harus kau serahkan pada seorang yang lebih berhak menerimanya. Dan harus relakan semua kenangan yang kau toreh di catatan kecil kehidupan kekasihmu, terhapus oleh kejamnya takdir.

Kau takkan pernah sanggup melihat kekasihmu bersama orang lain… tanpa mengingat dirimu yang telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk kebahagiaannya.

_Kami-sama_ kembali mempermainkan takdir. Gerakan pion-pion bernama manusia, di atas sebuah benda bulat kehijauan. Tertawa dan bersedih saat para pion-nya kalah dalam pertarungan… bernama kehidupan.

Jemari yang terkepal erat itu bergetar menahan segala perasaan yang sedari tadi ia tumpuk menjadi satu. Membuncah layaknya udara yang selalu ia hirup… Sesak seperti air… Pengap layaknya tanah… Perih seperti saat kau merasakan ribuan pisau menggores, menusuk, tubuhmu… bahkan lebih sakit dari hal itu…

Bibirnya bergetar, tak mampu ucapkan bait-bait kata yang 'kan ia sampaikan pada kasihnya… Hanya mampu torehkan pahit dalam hati… Ucapkan seratus bait kata maaf padanya… si Bungsu Uchiha, yang ia cintai…

* * *

><p>'<em>Sasuke… kumohon maafkan apa yang telah kuperbuat selama masih berada disampingmu…<em>

_Maafkan aku, karna aku tak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia…_

_Maafkan semua kebodohanku…  
>Aku sangat mencintaimu…<br>Demi hidup dan mati ku! Aku sangat mencintaimu…_

_Maka kali ini maafkan aku…_  
><em>Biarkan aku korbankan semua takdir dan kebahagiaan yang kumiliki… untuk mu, kekasihku…<em>  
><em>Kuhadirkan semua canda dan tawa yang kau rindukan dari seorang gadis di dunia nyata…<em>  
><em>Maafkan aku, karna telah merebut hati dan pikiranmu darinya...<em>

_Aku tau aku lancang karna telah merasakan indahnya kasih yang kau berikan…  
>Sementara seorang yang lebih dulu kau cintai, menunggu mu dengan sabar di rumah…<em>

_Aku tulus… aku ikhlas…  
>Aku bersedia kau lupakan…<br>Asal kau tetap bahagia…  
>Tanpaku, yang telah membuatmu merasa bersalah pada-Nya…<em>

_Biarlah langit menghukum ku… atas apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini…_

…

_Sayonara… totemo aishite imasu, Sasuke…_

…

_Aku kan selalu mengingatmu…  
>Bahkan, saat kau melupakan ku…'<em>

* * *

><p>Wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk pedih, kini mendongak menatap kenyataan. Tetes air mata masih saja mengikuti jejak langkahnya pergi. <em>Tsukiyomi<em> sedikit tersentak melihat kakaknya dengan tegas mendongakkan wajah yang bersimbah air mata itu.

"Minggir, _Tsukiyomi… Kyuubi_…"

Iris safir milik _Tsukiyomi_ membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tapi ia menurut apa yang Naruto katakan, ia beranjak berdiri seraya melangkah mundur diikuti _Kyuubi_ yang berada di sisinya. Safir milik _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ berkilat sedih, tak jarang ia merasakan asinnya air mata yang melintasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Secepat inikah aku harus kehilangan orang yang paling berarti bagi hidupku, _Kyuubi_?"

_Kyuubi_ menunduk, kesembilan ekornya kini tertunduk lesu. Ikut merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang… ataupun nanti… Semua itu pastilah untuk yang terbaik bagi semua orang yang ia cintai… tak terkecuali kau, aku, dan Sasuke…"

_Tsukiyomi_ semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menyalurkan semua rasa sedih yang ia terima.

"Ia lebih tersiksa dibanding siapa pun, _Tsukiyomi-sama_… Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus merelakan semua orang yang ia sayangi…"

"_Wakatta, Kyuubi_…"

Iris yang berbeda dari satu sama lain itu kembali memperhatikan keberadaan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ber-_furisode_ putih tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke, watashi wa Amaterasu O Mi Kami wareware wa yuri no you ni shiroi ue o atae!"_

Lilin-lilin kecil yang semula mati, tanpa sentuhan apapun langsung mengeluarkan api. Membuat _washitsu_ pribadi nya bercahaya. Bahkan lebih terang dari biasanya. _Kekai_…

"Takdir lebih berkuasa dari apapun…"

Sepasang lengan yang tadi direntangkan kini berubah posisi. Jemari lentiknya membentuk beberapa segel. Lengan kanannya berputar melawan arah jarum jam, berhenti tepat didepan punggung tangan kirinya yang berada di depan dada. Wajah cantik itu mendongak, seraya menggerakkan tangannya lagi mengarah pada empat sudut _washitsu_-nya. Dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam, ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Memutar kedua lengannya hingga kembali direntangkan.

"_Shi hogo-gawa! Raitosaberu!"_

Empat pedang cahaya berpendar mengelilinginya. Membentuk sebuah _kekai_ putih tembus pandang—yang lebih didominasi putih. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, empat pedang ilusi itu langsung menancap ke atas _tatami. Kekai_ itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran, terlihat _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ melakukan beberapa gerakan yang biasa disebut tari _Kuniburi no Utamai_. Tarian yag dilakukan setiap pergantian tahun, untuk menghormati _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

Tak seorang pun tahu. Seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ sangat membenci semua gerakan dari tarian yang ia mainkan. Tari ini dipercaya memperlonggar penjagaan _Yomi_ sehingga _Izanami_ dapat melihat putri nya, yang kini sedang bertaruh nyawa untuk seorang manusia.

Ia benci… karna akhir dari tarian inilah yang akan memisahkan ia dengan Sasuke… _Yuri_ akan keluar setelah tarian ini selesai.

'_Aku mencintai mu, Sasuke…'_

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas _tatami_. Hatinya terasa sesak.

'_Maafkan aku… jangan benci aku… kumohon…'_

Kedua lengannya menyilang, seraya tubuhnya membungkuk lalu bergerak kayang. Safir-nya terus meneteskan air mata, sementara semua kenangannya saat bersama Sasuke terus bermain di benaknya.

'_Maafkan aku, karna tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Teme…'_

Tubuh rampingnya berputar, dengan kedua lengannya memeluk lehernya sendiri.

'_Aku sangat menyayangimu… demi apapun, kau akan selalu kurindukan…'_

Sebagian orang tahu… tarian ini adalah tarian perpisahan. Semua gerakannya seperti sebuah drama, dengan dikelilingi _kekai_ tembus pandang.

_Wakare no mai_

Tarian perpisahan…

Ia berharap, bisa melihat senyum tipis kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mendengar ucapan ketusnya… melakukan semua hal bersama-sama…

_Kami-sama_… bahkan satu hari terasa seperti detik yang berjalan cepat. Pintanya hanya satu, biarkan ia bersama pemuda yang dicintainya… sekali lagi…

Memeluknya… menyanyikannya lagu tidur…

'_Kuharap kau akan selalu berbahagia tanpaku, Sasuke… Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu…'_

"_Sayonara, Sasuke… Mata itsuka aimasho…"_

_Blarr!_

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blarr!<em>

Tubuhnya menegang—karna terkejut. Tubuh tegapnya yang tadi berselimut, kini terbangun mendengar sebuah ledakan dahsyat.

"Apa itu?"

Cahaya putih terlihat berpendar terang dari arah luar. Keningnya berkerut.

"Naruto?"

Nama itu membuatnya menoleh menatap _futon_ putih disebelahnya. Tak ada Naruto. Gadis itu tak ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera melompat berlari menuju _washitsu_ pribadi kekasihnya. Tak ia duga, cahaya itu berasal dari _washitsu_ milik Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Langkahnya ia perpanjang saat ledakan kembali terdengar. Ketika ia hendak membuka _fusuma_ yang tadinya tertutup, ternyata ada seorang yang membukanya lebih dulu.

"_Tsukiyomi?_ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dimana Naruto?"

Gadis berambut putih pucat itu menatap Sasuke sendu, seraya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya yang mungil. Memperlihatkan sebuah _kekai_ setengah lingkaran, yang di dalamnya ada seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Menari anggun…

"Apa maksudnya ini…?"

_Tsukiyomi_ kembali menangis sesenggukan, "_Nee-sama_ akan mengeluarkan _Yuri_ dalam tubuhnya…"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik dari _Raijuu_, ia merasa kedua kakinya tak lagi bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya. _Onyx_ itu menatap nyalang pada kekasih pirangnya yang sedang menari untuk memisahkan raganya dari _Yuri_.

"Katakan ini semua hanya mimpi, _Tsukiyomi_…" gadis berambut putih pucat itu menggeleng, "KATAKAN KALAU IA HANYA BERCANDA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan tariannya. Menoleh kaget pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hentikan semua ini, Naruto! Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu, _baka!_ Aku sangat mencintaimu! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Dengan lemah Naruto menggleng, air mata nya terlihat seperti kristal yang turun dari langit.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang yang egois, Sasuke…" bibir ranumnya bergetar menahan isak, "Kau tau, aku harus memenuhinya…"

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku lebih memilihmu dari Sakura, Naruto!"

"Kumohon berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke…"

_Kyuubi_ menggeram marah disamping _Tsukiyomi_, "Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha? Seharusnya kau sadar, siapa yang sebenarnya bercanda di sini!"

"Apa maksudmu, _Kyuubi_?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu di awal kalian bertemu!"

"Ap—!"

"Kenyataan yang mengatakan kau kemari, hanya untuk mencari _Yuri_ untuk tunangan mu! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Kau membiarkannya menderita dengan semua kebohongan mu!

Seharusnya kau sadar, Sasuke! Aku merasa bodoh, karna telah membiarkan _Amaterasu-sama_ mencintaimu! Membiarkan kalian bersama, tapi pada akhirnya _Amaterasu-sama_ lah yang menderita!"

"Ap-pa?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura di depannya, Uchiha!" seru _Kyuubi_ lantang. Keempat kakinya bersiap menerkam Sasuke, bila pemuda itu melakukan gerakan yang akan membuatnya mengaum marah.

"Atau kau akan mati di tangan ku…"

"Hentikan, _Kyuubi!_"

Naruto berseru dari dalam _kekai_, telapak tangannya membentuk buah persik.

"_Shi jumon no kekai!_"

Secepat kilat, sebuah _kekai_ persegi mengurung Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya tak mengerti. Dengan penuh kekesalan dan gelisah, ia memukul-mukul dinding _kekai_ yang tembus pandang.

"_Yamette kudasai, _Naruto!"

Jantungnya terasa sakit, saat melihat sang kekasih hati yang kan ia tinggalkan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. baru pertama kali, ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke meneteskan air mata di depan banyak orang.

"Aku… tulus… memberikan nyawaku pada orang yang lebih mencintai mu, Sasuke… semoga kau bahagia, sayang…"

_Bwosh!_

Kepalan tangannya yang tadi sempat memukul-mukul dinding _kekai_ jatuh di samping tubuhnya. _Onyx_ itu menatap nyalang pada _kekai_ tempat Naruto berada terselubung oleh api berwarna emas kebiruan. Ia bisa melihat samar-samar tubuh kasihnya, yang kembali melanjutkan tariannya.

"Kau tau suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi, Sasuke…" _Tsukiyomi_ berbisik lirih di depan _kekai_ tempat Sasuke berada, "Bukankah dulu, aku pernah mengingatkan mu tentang hal ini?"

"_Aku hanya ingin kau 'berhati-hati' pada kekuatan masa depan dan masa lalu. Aku takut, suatu saat kau akan 'keluar jalur' nantinya…"_

Ya, Sasuke ingat perkataan gadis itu dulu, saat mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau sudah ingat?" gadis berambut putih itu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menahan tangis, "Seandainya dulu, kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud… _Nee-sama_ tidak akan memintaku untuk menyampaikan semua salamnya untuk mu…"

"Naru… to…?"

"_Nee-sama_ berpesan, bahwa ia sangat mencintai mu… tak perduli, seberapa sering kau berbohong padanya… Ia takkan pernah menagih janji yang kau katakan… sekalipun ia mempercayai mu… Lalu, satu hal lagi…

Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintai orang yang kau agungkan namanya dalam hati… semua itu pesannya untuk mu… kekasih sehidup semati…"

_Brugh!_

"Naruto…"

"Ia rela menukar hidupnya, hanya untuk kebahagiaan mu, Uchiha…"

"Tidak…"

"Hanya kau yang ia cintai…"

"Naruto… tidak… kumohon…"

"Ia bermaksud membahagiakan mu satu hari ini… tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

"Maafkan aku…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke~"<em>

"_E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Jangan hancurkan adonan wagashi ku!"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi momiji…"_

"_Kuharap kau akan menepati semua janji mu, Sasuke… Aku tak mengharapkannya…"_

"_Hahaha, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai pemuda dingin seperti mu!"_

"_Dasar, bodoh! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu!"_

"_Aku~ Sangat~ Mencintaimu~ Uchiha~ Sasuke~"_

"_Anata ni aishimasu, Sasuke…"_

"_Oyasumi nasai… Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, NARUTO! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"<p>

_PRANG!_

"_Kyuubi! Kekai_-nya pecah!"

"A-apa-apa'an ini?"

_Brugh!_

"Naruto!"

_Kekai_ yang tadinya berdiri kokoh, tiba-tiba saja runtuh bagaikan kaca yang dihantam oleh ganasnya gelombang laut. Begitu pula _kekai_ yang digunakan untuk prosesi pengeluarang _Yuri_ dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Jatuh bersamaan dengan jasad gadis bersurai pirang.

_Refleks_ Sasuke berlari menangkap tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Mendekap tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu. Tangisnya pecah, saat safir yang selama ini selalu menatap nya dengan lembut kembali menatapnya. Kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu saling tatap, gadis itu mengukir senyum manis, indah… seperti biasa.

"Aku berharap… kau bisa… mengerti keadaanku, Sasuke…"

Dekapan itu semakin erat, kala kasihnya mengusap lembut sang Raven. Hal yang selalu gadisnya lakukan, bila ia sedang gelisah ataupun sedih. Mengusapnya… mencium lembut pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku, bodoh…"

"Biarkan aku egois kali ini, Naruto… aku hanya ingin bersama mu…"

Naruto terkekeh kecil dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, namun, senyum masih saja ia hadirkan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku berusaha… tapi takdir takkan pernah mengizinkan kita untuk bersama, Sasuke…" bibir ranum itu mencium lembut bibir tipis sang _Onyx_, "Egois bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk kita bersama, Sasuke… ini semua kewajiban… yang harus kita jalani…"

Biarlah semua orang berkata ia pengecut, cengeng, manja, dan egois… Lihat, apa dayanya? Yang ia mampu lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk gadis pujaannya. Mengungkapkan seluruh rasa yang ia pendam. Lelaki pun berhak untuk menangis… menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan…

"Kau tau, Sasuke?"

"Kumohon, Naruto…"

"Aku sangat mencintai mu!" bisiknya lirih, lalu kembali terkekeh. Berusaha terlihat tegar di dekapan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jadi… apa kau juga mencintai ku, Sasuke?"

_Onyx_-nya terpejam perih, saat tubuh kasihnya mulai terlihat samar dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap penuh harap pada sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah bicara, _Dobe_… _Totemo aishite imasu!_ Lebih dari apapun!"

Naruto tau hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Ia balas dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Menutup tirai _safiir_ itu perlahan, seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke. Berharap suatu saat nanti, ia dapat mencium aroma ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Seharusnya aku tau, apa yang akan kau ucapkan Sasuke…" safir nya meneteskan air mata, "Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan mu Sasuke… mencintai mu…"

"Aku bersyukur telah merasakan semua ini…"

_Doushite itsu kara  
>Nagai yume demo mite iru youna<br>Owari no hajimari na no_

_Ketika melihat mimpi yang begitu panjang  
>Mengapa aku seperti melihat awal dari akhir?<em>

"Walaupun 'ku tau… hubungan… dan rasa ini… takkan pernah berujung pada sebuah kebahagiaan…"

_Kurakute fukakute  
>Kanashimi ni michita<br>Sekai no hate ni mayoi konda no_

_Tersesat di ujung dunia  
>yang penuh dengan kesedihan yang dalam dan gelap<em>

"Aku tak perduli, Naruto…" bibir ranumnya mengukir senyum manis, "Aku sangat mencintai mu… hingga akhir hayat ku…"

_Shiawase sugita no  
>Anata no hoshita kioku subete ga<br>Watashi kore kara hotsureta kokoro  
>Ai de tsumuide<br>Itsumade_

_Semua kenangan-kenangan bahagia tentangmu  
>Mulai saat ini akan merajut hatiku yang terurai<br>dengan cinta, selamanya_

"Terima kasih, karna telah mencintai ku… memaafkan semua kebohongan ku…"

_Oh aishiteru no  
>Kotoba no imi wo oshiete kureta<br>Anata sono mama hitomi no oku ni egao nokoshite  
>Towa ni shizuka ni<em>

_Kau mengajariku arti dari kata "aku cinta kamu"  
>Wajahmu yang tersenyum dengan tenang, akan selalu<br>berada di mataku, selamanya…_

* * *

><p>"Aku akan selalu merindukan mu, Sasuke…" tubuh rampingnya mulai menghilang, "Meskipun sulit… meskipun kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi… walaupun semua kenangan mu tentang ku kan terhapus… kuharap… cinta kita dapat abadi… walau semu…"<p>

"Aku berjanji, Naruto… aku berjanji…" hela nafasnya menghilang, "Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu… dan aku akan memegang teguh pesan mu… _Mencintai nama yang ku agungkan dalam hati_…"

Senyum terakhir, dan termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Hacur bersama kasih yang terbelenggu…

"_Anata ni aishimasu_…"

_Blarr!_

Tubuh kasihnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh serpihan-serpihan kristal… dengan sebuah _Yuri_ dipelukannya… Ia sendiri mulai limbung, namun sempat ia berbisik lirih sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri…

"_Totemo aishite imasu…"_

_Brugh!_

"Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke… semoga semua yang kau katakan… adalah benar…"

_Aisuru kanojo no shi ni doukiku suru_…

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kare wa dou shimashita ka?"<em>

"_Kare wa dassui jootai ni natta…"_

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita dan pemuda yang sangat ku kenal. Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku… rambut hitam pendek… dan putih…

"Shizune…Suiget-tsu?"

Kedua bawahan ku itu menoleh kaget, saat mendengar suaraku yang parau. Mereka langsung menghampiri ku, dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Syukurlah anda telah sadar, Sasuke-_sama_!"

Perlahan tapi pasti aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku, Suigetsu dan Shizune _refleks_ membantuku duduk.

"Ini… dimana?" bisikku lirih, Shizune tersenyum senang seraya menunjukkan sebuah bunga… putih… _Yuri?_ Sejak kapan bunga itu ada… Bukankah aku baru tadi malam berangkat? Astaga!

"Ini di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke-s_ama_!" Suigetsu berseru senang, "Akhirnya anda mendapatkan obat untuk Sakura-_sama_! Ini sebuah keajaiban anda dapat menemukannya dalam waktu semalam!"

Kening ku berkerut bingung. Kutatap wajah Shizune yang sama senangnya dengan Suigetsu. Tunggu, aku bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi! Dada ku terasa sangat sesak, saat 'ku menatap tangkai lily itu yang terciprat sedikit noda darah.

"Naruto?"

Tanpa sadar, ku ucapkan sebuah nama yang terasa _familiar _di bibir juga telinga ku. Nama yang membuat hati ku berdesir hangat, juga sesak. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat ku meneteskan air mata.

"Naru… to?"

Sekali lagi ku ucapkan nama itu, Shizune dan Suigetsu bertukar pandang. Aku tak lagi memperhatikan mereka. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah sebersit nama… juga dua bait lirik lagu yang sangat ku kenal, tapi aku tak ingat. Kapan aku menyanyikannya… juga dimana aku saat itu…

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil Shizune cemas, membuatku mendongak, "Anda tidak apa?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu menunduk. Lagi-lagi dada ku terasa sesak, ku lihat sebuah kalung berbandul kristal biru safir… langit… iris…

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumamku pelan, "Kenapa aku… merasa sangat kehilangan…"

"Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Sakura… bukan… bukan dia…" benakku terus berputar mencari sepenggal kenangan yang hilang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aku… sebenarnya siapa dia? Siapa Naruto?" lirih ku ucapkan namanya, "_Kami-sama_…"

Ku pejamkan kelopak mata ku erat. Benakku terus mencari identitas tentang nama yang sedari tadi terus kusebutkan. Tapi yang ada hanyalah rasa rindu, juga perih yang menyertainya. Aku tak mengingatnya! Sungguh! Tapi kenapa seluruh tubuhku sangat mengenal nama itu! Menyebutnya berkali-kali, hingga _onyx_ milikku menangis rindu. Seluruh organ tubuhku merindukan nama itu… bahkan jiwa ku seakan-akan terus memanggilnya. Berharap panggilan itu akan membangunkannya dari tidur… panjang…

_O__moidasu no ga kowakute__…__  
><em>_H__itomi kokoro o tozashite__…__  
><em>_N__andomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta__…_

Lagu itu! Aku merasa pernah mendengarnya, menyanyikannya… bersama… Naruto?

_Z__utto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo __  
><em>_D__are yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita __  
><em>_D__akishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni __  
><em>_wasurenai__…__  
><em>_I__kutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo__…_

_A__nata omotteru__…_

_Kami-sama!_ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku? Kenapa kau selalu memepermainkan hidupku, heh?

Dua bait itu mengusik hati, membuat sepasang _onyx_ milikku tergenangi oleh air mata.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus melupakannya… kenapa semua kenangan itu menghilang? Tak tahukan mereka, aku jauh lebih tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini!

"Naruto…"

Hanya itu yang dapat ku gumamkan. Hanya seuntai nama yang selalu membuat hati ku menjerit rindu.

'_Berjanjilan untuk selalu mencintai seseorang, yang selalu kau agungkan namanya dalam hati, Sasuke…'_

'_Totemo aishite imasu…'_

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Nampak segaris cahaya putih keemasan berpendar indah di langit malam. Jauh menembus 7 lapis langit, dan berakhir pada sebuah pembaringan yang terbuah dari <em>Kiri<em>, membingkai dengan indah seorang gadis suci bersuraikan benang keemasan. Setitik kristal bak berlian melukis indah di ekor matanya, bertemankan senyum kecil bermimpi indah dalam lelap.

"_Sasuke… anata omotteru…_"

* * *

><p>#<br>*White Love, for White Lily*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ingatlah, Kami-sama bukan pengingkar janji…<em>

_Tak ada derita, tak ada beban, bila tak ada rasa…_

_Kami-sama tahu pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan…  
>Berharap sebait mimpi indah, 'kan jadi ribuan memori yang selalu temani setiap tidur…<em>

_Mereka…_

_Uchiha Sasuke to Amaterasu O Mi Kami…_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_White Love, for White Lily_

_The End_

_#_

_**Keterangan:**_

**Totemo aishite imasu: **Aku sangat mencintai mu

**Anata ni aishimasu:** Aku mencintai mu

**Naze ikenai no ka:** Mengapa tidak?

**Naze harata imasu ka:** Mengapa kau marah?

**Kare wa dou shimashita ka?: **Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?

**Kare wa dassui jootai ni natta…: **Dia mengalami dehidrasi

**Yamette kudasai: **Hentikan!/Berhenti!

**Shi jumon no kekai: **7 pelindung cahaya!

**Wakare no mai: **Tarian perpisahan

**Kuniburi no Utamai: **Sering disebut juga dengan **Gagaku**_**, **_pertunjukkan seni tari yang awal mulanya berasal dari China. Umumnya di lakukan pada malam pergantian tahun, sebagai wujud syukur masyarakat Jepang pada Amaterasu O Mi Kami.

**Mata itsuka aimasho: **Sampai bertemu di lain waktu

**Shi hogo-gawa! Raitosaberu!: **Empat sisi pelindung! Pedang Cahaya!

**Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke, watashi wa Amaterasu O Mi Kami wareware wa yuri no you ni shiroi ue o atae: **Aku Amaterasu O Mi Kami menyerahkan seluruh hidup ku pada lili putih, atas nama Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

**Furisode: **Furisode adalah kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Bahan berwarna-warni cerah dengan motif mencolok di seluruh bagian kain. Ciri khas furisode adalah bagian lengan yang sangat lebar dan menjuntai ke bawah. Furisode dikenakan sewaktu menghadiri upacara seijin shiki, menghadiri resepsi pernikahan teman, upacara wisuda, atau hatsumode. Pakaian pengantin wanita yang disebut hanayome ishō termasuk salah satu jenis furisode.

**Watashi wa mada kaeru koto o kangaeteinai: **Aku belum teringat akan pulang.

**Sonna koto wa doudemo yoi: **Itu tidak penting

**Iu-ni ienai koofuku kan…: **Perasaan bahagia yang tak terlupakan.

**Kao ni emi ga koboreta…: **Senyum bermain di wajahnya.

**Tsumugi: **Tsumugi adalah kimono santai untuk dikenakan sehari-hari di rumah oleh wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah. Walaupun demikian, kimono jenis ini boleh dikenakan untuk keluar rumah seperti ketika berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan. Bahan yang dipakai adalah kain hasil tenunan sederhana dari benang katun atau benang sutra.

**Makie Kanzashi:** Hiasan rambut yang sering di gunakan _geisha_. Ciri khas benda ini adanya hiasan-hiasan kecil yang menggantung.

**Hana Kanzashi:** Hampir sama dengan Makie Kanzashi, tapi ciri khasnya berbentuk bunga, berbeda dengan Makie Kanzashi yang berbentuk mutiara, hewan, dan lain-lain.

**Waranaide kudasai: **Jangan tertawa!

**Aisuru kanojo no shi ni doukiku suru…: **Meratapi kepergian gadis yang dicintai.

**###**

**NANTIKAN SEQUEL '**_**WHITE LOVE FOR WHITE LILY'**_**!**

**###**

**Hai minna~ Gomen baru apdet sekarang… hehe… Semoga kalian mengerti derita Mi-chan selama menyelesaikan chapter terakhir ini… #ojigi#**

**XD**

**Ah iya! Gomenasai, karna endingnya rada… aneh… dan gaje… juga tidak memuaskan… ^^ Mi kehabisan tenaga dan kinerja otak untuk membuat chapter ending menjadi lebih real dan tidak berbasa-basi, juga lebih efektif… Tapi kenyataan berkata lain… hiks…**

**Oh satu lagi! Mungkin readers bakal ngamuk klo gag di beri sequel, karna endingnya masih gantung… apakah benar-benar sad-ending… atau happy ending~  
>Hohoho, yang jelas nantikan saja kehadiran sequel fic ini!<strong>

**Sequel for **_White Love, for White Lily_**:**

**Title: **_Our Everlasting Love_

**Rated: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance, Supernatural, & Hurt/Comfort_

**Warning: **_Zaman Meiji, Japaness Culture, FemNaru, Mitology, etc_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, segini dulu dari Mi-chan! Dan<em> Special Thank's for<em>;**

_**Namikaze Naru-chan**_

_**Uchiha no Luti**_

_**Yashina Uzumaki**_

_**Nasumi-chan Uharu**_

_**XxxRuuXxx**_

_**Ega**_

_**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA**_

_**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**_

_**KyuunePhuu**_

_**Queen the Reaper**_

_**Shiho Nakahara**_

_**NaruSaku20**_

_**Lavender Orange**_

_**Annisa Hyuuga Chan/Cha the Princess from the Dark**_

_**Nishiya**_

_**Ashahi Kagari-kun**_

_**Bunda Dita**_

_**CCLoveRuki**_

_**Hajime Hikaru**_

_**Sun Setsuna**_

_**Vanadise**_

_**Minazuki Kumikaze**_

_**Tiara Titania**_

_**-chan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Also, thank's for My Favorite Singer, Band,<strong>**and Komposer~ OH YEAH! Of Course Allah SWT**

_**Yuki Kajiura—**__A Song of Storm and Fire, Before Dawn, Confidence, Contractor, Garden, Godsib Darkness Comes feat Vanessa Mae, Hear Our Prayer, I Talk To The Rain, Melody 1 and 2, Parting Song, Relief, Reminisce, Ring Your Song feat Itou Eri, Fake Wing__s, __Turn, Will, The Relief, and Sand Dream__**—**_

_**Monkey Majik—**__Aishiteru, Change, Sakura, Sora wa Maru de, No Snow In December, Aitakute, Mahou no Kotoba, Forever, Daijoubu, Tada Arigatou, Together, Utsukushii Omoide and Open Happiness__**—**_

_**Yui Yoshioka—**__Rain, I Remember You, How Crazy, I Know, Namidairo, Gloria, I Can't Say, Please Stay Whit Me, Rolling Star, Life, Merry Go Round, Summer Song, Goodbye Days, Oh My God, You__,__ and Ready To Love__**—**_

_**Kana Nishiino—**__If__**—**_

_**Mao—**__ Kimi no Kioku, and Akane Sora ni Negau__**—**_

_**Aika Yoshioka—**__Mai Kaze, Izayoi Namida, and Yume no Sekai__**—**_

_**Kenny. G—**__Whit all of his album__**—**_

_**Ikimono Gakari—**__Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushii, Sakura, Kimi Ga Iru, Uruwashi Hito, and Hanabi__**—**_

_**Secondhand Serenade—**__Fall For You, You and I, Awake, Half Alive, Maybe, Goodbye, A Twist in My Story, and Broken__**—**_

_**Aqua Timez—**__Wakare no Uta, Utai Sarishi Hana, Niji, Plumeria Hana Uta, Present, Velonica, and Mayonaka no Orchestra__**—**_

_**Takahashi Hitomi—**__Aozora no Namida__**—**_

_**Celine Dion—**__The Power of Love, I am Your Angel, That's The Way It Is, Because You Love Me, I Surrender, I Still Believe feat Maria Carey, and A World to Believe In__**—**_

_**Bryan Adams—**__Everything I Do__**—**_

_**Kalafina—**__Hikari no Senritsu, Hoshi no Utai, I Have a Dream, Intermezzo, Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaeteiku, Kizuato, Lacrimosa, Neverending, Progressive, Redmoon, Snow Falling, and Haru wa Ougon no Yume no Naka__**—**_

_**Bruno Mars—**__Talking to The Moon and Grenade__**—**_

_**Yuna Itou—**__Endless Story__**—**_

_**Emily Bindiger—**__Vanity, and Everytime You Kissed Me__**—**_

_**Eri Itou—**__Mizu no Akashi__**—**_

_**Evanescene—**__My Inmortal__**—**_

_**Richard Mark—**__Now and Forever, I Can't Falling in Love, and Right Here Waiting For You__**—**_

_**Adele—**__Rolling in the Deep and Someone Like You__**—**_

_**Tony Braxton—**__Unbreak My Heart and Angel__**—**_

_**Afromania—**__Very Very__**—**_

_**LimeLight—**__Stay Gold__**—**_

_**Phill Collins—**__You Will Be In My Heart__**—**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS!<strong>_

_**Silent Readers, I Love You So Much!**_

_**And Thank's for All member SafOnyx! I really l**__**ove this group!  
>THANK YOU ALL!<strong>_

_**DOMO ARIGATOU, MINNA!**_

_**^o^  
><strong>_


End file.
